Friendship and Beyond
by Slrmn82
Summary: COMPLETE How far will Harry go to protect his friends? May contain sshp in later chapters, also hgrw
1. Harry Potter's Love Life

Friendship and Beyond 1/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
The Love-Life of the Boy Who Lived  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, mate?" Ron asked from his seat next to his friend on the couch. "We haven't been in to Hogsmeade for a few weeks and 'Mione even agreed not to bring her books this time."  
  
"I'd love to Ron but since that bloody detention I got from Snape last night, I never got a chance to finish my Transfiguration essay."  
  
"All right, but you're missing out." Ron commented patting Harry on the back good-naturedly. "You'll be in the Common Room all by yourself, even the first and second years are going to be gone."  
  
"I'm sure I will manage to survive without the pleasure of your and Hermione's company for a day." Harry responded with a grin. "Besides maybe a little time alone with 'Mione is just what you two need."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Sure, that's why your ears are the color of your hair." Harry teased. "Everyone knows that you two are in love with each other, except possibly the both of you. When are you going to make a move?"  
  
"It 's not that simple, mate." Ron sighed. "I couldn't take it if she rejected me, or even worse if we do go out and it doesn't work out. I mean besides you, Hermione is my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without her in my life. I just couldn't risk it."  
  
"Some things are worth the risk. Especially, with the way things seem to be turning out with the Order, you should grab what happiness you can. If you don't at least try then what's the bloody point of living at all?" Harry asked plaintively.  
  
"You're one to talk, mate. I don't see you with anyone either." Ron commented in an attempt to steer the conversation away from him. "You haven't even been interested in anybody since Cho two years ago."  
  
"I'm not about to get involved in a serious relationship and then get myself killed, leaving whoever I was involved with to mourn me. I can't make any promises, and we both know the chances of me surviving the war are not too good to begin with."  
  
"Hermione and I are not about to let you run off and get yourself killed. We've spent far to long keeping you alive to give up now, Potter. If you do get killed, we will be right there with you, going down fighting at your side." Ron responded as seriously as Harry had ever heard him, but the glimpse of a serious Ron Weasley was gone before he knew it. "Besides, that doesn't mean you couldn't have a good shag at least."  
  
"I could I suppose, but you know I want the person I sleep with to be someone I truly care about." Harry commented, idly running a hand over the scar on his forehead. "Besides, if I just randomly jump someone, I would never know if they wanted me or 'the Boy Who Lived.'"  
  
"Come on there's got to be somebody in this whole bloody school who doesn't hero-worship you besides 'Mione and me."  
  
"Yeah. Snape." Harry grumbled.  
  
"And couldn't you just imagine Snape chasing you around the school, giving you flowers and reciting poetry?" Ron cheered, quirking an amused grin in Harry's direction.  
  
"Sure, the obnoxious prat." Harry smirked. "Although I wouldn't have to worry about Snape being overwhelmed by my fame and celebrity."  
  
"True, and you wouldn't be overwhelmed by his acidic tongue and monstrous nose." Ron chortled.   
  
"Ron! Are you trying to set me up with Snape?" Harry asked between laughter. "I'm shocked."  
  
"Like that would ever happen, mate." Ron commented a little more seriously. "But if it made you happy I'd say go for the greasy git."  
  
"How can you actually think-"   
  
Harry was interrupted in his lament by a decidedly wind-blown Hermione coming through the portrait hole.  
  
"Did you convince Harry to come with us yet?" Hermione asked pulling a coat on over her pullover sweater.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione I really do need to finish this essay." Harry answered regretfully, ignoring Ron's mumbling about body-swapping, as he did so. "But don't let that stop you two from having a good time."  
  
Thankfully Ron chose that moment, when it looked like Hermione would object, to lead her towards the entrance of the Common Room. "Alright then mate, we'll bring you back some chocolate frogs."  
  
"You had better, Weasley." Harry threatened, while watching as his two best friends left the room. 


	2. In the Darkness

Friendship and Beyond 2/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
In the Darkness  
The room was almost pitch black, the only light was coming from underneath the tapestries hanging on the walls. Dressed in a long black robe, an intimidating man with a grotesque snake-like face strode across the room towards the far wall, the dim sunlight reflecting off him. All eyes were on him as he moved, both his fellow compatriots and the two people desperately clutching each other while cowering in the corner. The redheaded man was attempting to bodily shield the petite brunette from the occupants sinister gaze.  
  
"What do we have here?" Sneered the reptilian-like man towering over them. "A weasel and a mudblood, all alone with no Harry Potter to protect you. Such a pity."  
  
"What do you want with us?" The tall redhead asked in a tumultuous voice.  
  
"I did not give you permission to speak, boy. Crucio!" He bellowed sending a large red stream of magic from his wand.  
  
The effect was near instantaneous. Whereas before the redhead had been standing bravely in front of the woman now he was curled into a fetal position on the floor, a silent scream on his lips. Convulsions wracked his body and his whole world narrowed into the unbearable pain he was feeling. As if from far away he thought he heard a scream, but didn't have the energy left to pay much attention. While he was under the Cruciatus Curse his companion was in hysterics trying to rouse him from the pain.  
  
"Ron!" The brunette wailed clutching at the still convulsing body of her friend. All at once a stab of fury filled her for this monster who was hurting Ron. Before she was even aware of what she was doing she had sent a blue beam of pure energy at Voldemort using wandless magic. He must have had a shield in place however, because the magic just ricocheted off him and hit the ceiling. The only positive thing that came from her actions was that Voldemort was temporarily distracted from torturing Ron, unfortunately he turned his sadistic impulses toward her instead.  
  
"You dare to attack me, girl!" He sneered pointing his wand at the girl, watching as she flinched back involuntarily against the nearest wall. He laughed in amusement. "Oh don't worry, I won't waste my magic on the likes of you."  
  
So saying he walked towards her, smacking her viciously across the face once he was in range, causing her to collapse in a heap next to Ron. Around them the Death Eaters began to laugh mockingly.  
  
Ron was just fighting his way back to consciousness when he became aware of Voldemort and two Death Eaters viciously beating a prone Hermione.  
  
"Stop it, you bastards! Leave her alone!" Ron snarled, or at least tried to, but it came out more as a wheeze since he was still trying to catch is breathe.  
  
"So brave, Weasley. But if I were you I would be more concerned for myself." Voldemort smirked, leering at the dirt-encrusted redhead. Rather than respond, Ron just glared defiantly at him. He ignored the loud laughing in the background in favor of checking on Hermione. "We have kept you both in decent condition on the off chance that either the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore or Potter would attempt to rescue you, but as it has been two days, it seems we have over-estimated your importance. I do believe it is time to take off the kid glove and begin the real entertainment."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, not quite sure he wanted to know Voldemort's definition of entertainment.  
  
"So naïve, boy." Voldemort commented taking the few remaining steps forward so he was now standing directly in front of Weasley. Fighting down his growing nausea Ron forced himself to his feet, only to be thrown against the wall with Voldemort pressing against him. "Impetuous young men have always been a weakness of mine."  
  
"You sick freak!" Ron growled trying desperately to escape Voldemort's punishing hold on him.  
  
"Your terror is simply delicious." Voldemort whispered in his ear while his now fully aroused lower body pinned Ron's hips to the wall. "However I don't think a partial body bind would be remiss, at least not the first time I take you. But don't worry you'll be fully cognizant of everything I do to you."  
  
During this conversation Hermione had regained use of most of her faculties, just as Ron's unresponsive body fell to the floor, Voldemort following close behind tearing at his clothes. She saw a single tear fall from Ron's eye as he was stripped and lewdly positioned under Voldemort. Hermione had just managed to crawl a few feet in their direction when she was hit from behind with a curse. The last thing she saw as her world faded around her was Voldemort getting ready to thrust into Ron, who could only whimper helplessly.  
  
"No!"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"No!" Harry Potter screamed startling awake in the Gryffindor common room, knocking his transfiguration scrolls halfway across the room. "Ron, Hermione… oh god, oh god, oh god." Harry whimpered rocking himself repeatedly back and forth on the couch, keeping his eyes squeezed tightly shut while absentmindedly rubbing at the inflamed lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 


	3. Two Days

Friendship and Beyond 3/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
Two Days  
Harry continued to rock himself inconsolably back and forth, near catatonia, when suddenly his head snapped up and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"He said two days." Harry murmured.  
  
"He said two days!" Harry said scrambling off the couch and hurriedly scrubbing his eyes haphazardly. "Dumbledore will know what to do."  
  
With that thought firmly entrenched in his mind Harry Potter made his way out of the Common Room and through the corridors toward Dumbledore's office at a breakneck speed. Since he was so preoccupied with his vision and getting to the Headmaster's office as quickly as possible, Harry didn't see the obstacle turning the corner at the exact same time as he did.  
  
Harry was torn out of his foggy musing, for the first time since he woke up from the rather gruesome vision, when he hurdled into someone landing heavily on top of them. He assumed it was a professor because of the black robes he was currently breathing in, attempting to still his racing heart and catch his breath. Whoever it was smelled pleasantly of mint and powdered wormwood, Harry decided as he continued to smell the robe distractedly. He was brought crashing back to reality by a familiarly snarky voice from below him.  
  
"That will be twenty points from Gryffendor for running in the hallway, twenty for knocking down a professor due to your rampant stupidity, and fifteen more for sniffing at said professors robes. Twice!" Snape whispered menacingly. "Now get off me you insolent brat."  
  
Harry practically jumped off of the sprawled form of his Potions Professor, not because he was disgusted with the position he found himself in, but rather he remembered the reason he was running willy-nilly in the corridors in the first place.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." Harry apologized distractedly, before running off in the Headmaster's direction. If Harry had been paying attention he would have noticed that the customary sarcasm that he answers all of Snape's questions had been absent, and also that the professor who supposedly hated him the most was currently looking at him in concern as he rapidly turned the corner.  
  
Just as Harry arrived at the door to Dumbledore's office, it opened to omit a rather distressed looking Headmaster. Harry almost fainted in relief, since it was only at that moment that he realized that he didn't even know the correct password to get into his office.  
  
"Thank God. I need to talk with you, it's urgent!" Harry exclaimed grabbing Dumbledore by the arm.  
  
"Of course, Harry. You know my door is always open." Dumbledore said while gently prying his arm out of Harry's desperate grip. After leading Harry into his office he sat down wearily at his desk and waited for Harry to speak.  
  
"Ron and Hermione have been captured by Voldemort." Harry exclaimed holding his chair in a white-knuckled grip. "I had a vision of what will happen to them."  
  
"What will happen?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Yes, what I saw will take place tomorrow at the earliest." Harry answered.  
  
"I see your scar isn't bleeding." Dumbledore commented. "Perhaps you had a particularly troubling nightmare and you are confusing it with a vision."  
  
"You've never doubted me before. I know the difference between a nightmare and a vision, I've had enough of each to be able to tell the difference." Harry reiterated stubbornly.  
  
"Harry my boy, look at this from my point of view. You have what you say is a vision, yet your scar hasn't bled. Your visions only come when Voldemort is feeling murderous, now you're saying you're getting a vision of what will occur in the future. You know the visions don't work in that manner. Child, you have never shown an aptitude toward Divination before. So you see I have only your say so, and I can't very well send out the order on what is most-likely a boy's nightmare." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"You never had cause to doubt my word before today, Headmaster." Harry asked. "Why start now?"  
  
"You have been under a great deal of stress recently. Your imagination was bound to take over sooner or later considering the number of things you have seen. Now, I suggest you go back to the Common Room and take a nap. Who knows, Ron and Hermione may be back from Hogsmeade when you wake up." Dumbledore suggested, showing Harry out of his office and closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry simply stared at the door for a few minutes incredulously, expecting it to open again, not believing what had just happened. He stopped aimlessly blinking soon after, and strode towards the Common Room to fetch his invisibility cloak, his face a mask of sheer determination.  
  
"Like bloody hell I'm going to take a nap when my friends are missing!" 


	4. Preparations

Friendship and Beyond 4/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Preparations  
  
After he picked up his cloak, Harry made his way to the deserted library and into the Restricted Section. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, but he hoped he would know when he found it. Harry had been looking at volumes about Port Keys for the last hour when he happened to come upon Transforming Portkeys from Visions. This was exactly what he was looking for, although he didn't know it. So far all the books he had found needed the name and location of the place in order to make a proper portkey.   
  
Since Harry only had his vision to guide him, the traditional port keys did him no good, until he came upon that particular book. It not only gave a step by step instruction on how to make a portkey using a vision, but also a useful piece of magic to make the portkey into a wizards tattoo and place it on your body. Harry had already decided that if he was caught during his rescue attempt, which was likely, the first thing Voldemort would do would be to break his portkey, and then take his wand. So, Harry first transfigured his quill into a wand and decided to use a sock as the fake portkey, but he wasn't sure how he could properly disguise his wand until he needed it.  
  
As it turned out, disguising or putting a glamour spell on his wand was impossible, something about casting magic on an already magical object. Harry wasn't really sure about the particulars, and he didn't have time to find out. Instead he managed to find a worn out passage in a very old book about a spell that would enable him to use a personal object to directly channel a small degree of his magic into a pure energy blast. Although his magic would be limited to two or three bursts, it was the best Harry could come up with in the limited amount of time he had. Harry placed the two restricted books in his carry-all bag and donned his invisibility cloak once again as he left the library.  
  
Since the Triwizard Tournament no portkeys were accessible at Hogwarts, that meant that Harry had to be off school grounds for the portkey to activate. He quickly decided to use the secret passage behind the statue which lead to Honeydukes, from there he would make his way to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
And so he did.  
  
Harry rented room number 71/2 for an undisclosed amount of time from Tom the innkeeper. With him, he brought some general healing potions that he always keeps around incase of his visions, as well as various healing herbs and bandages. Harry had snuck into the Girls' Dormitory and packed a change of clothes for Hermione as well as Ron, not knowing in what condition he would find his friends in. Once he had cast all the appropriate spells as well as a silencing charm he had a fake wand, a fake portkey, a magical griffon tattoo on his shoulder which served as the portkey, and the ring Ron and Hermione gave him for Christmas last year as a conduit for his magic. With one last look around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything important, Harry was ready to go. Harry was wearing a sleeveless shirt, so that his tattoo would be easily accessible. As he gingerly touched the Griffon tattoo and pictured the room from his vision, the griffon roared and Harry Potter disappeared in a bright flash of light. 


	5. There and Back Again

Friendship and Beyond 4/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
There and Back Again  
  
A little over five hours later Harry returned in a flash of light and a tumble of arms and legs. Ron and Hermione were sprawled on top of him, from Harry's knife impaled leg a steady trail of blood landed on the floor underneath them. Landing as they had the knife was pushed even further into Harry's leg causing him to cry out in pain. Hearing Harry's torment Ron and Hermione quickly rolled off of him on either side and onto the floor. While both Ron and Hermione were decently clothed although obviously beaten and bruised, Harry was lying curled, shivering on the cold floor stark naked. Besides the wound on his leg he had various other cuts and bruising, some internal bleeding and a large dripping cut near his eyebrow that ran down the right side of his face. In his hands, Harry held both Ron and Hermione's wands as he forced himself to stand on shaky feet and slowly made his way across the room toward the bag he left on the bed.  
  
"I have some healing potions in the bag, and a few bandages." Harry spoke, jolting the others out of the nearly oppressive silence that had fallen since they port keyed back to the hotel room. "Hermione, since you are taking Mediwizardry and Theory, perhaps you can do something for the wounds not healed by the potions."  
  
"Of course I will, but I don't know how much help I'll be with… um… well… any internal injuries, Harry. You're bleeding rather heavily. Perhaps we should get to Hogwarts and have Madame Pomfrey check you over." Hermione suggested, laying a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Hermione. How can you even suggest that? Voldemort raped me! After everything, considering Dumbledore knew where you were and did nothing, are you so easily prepared to trust him and his staff?" Harry snarled, breathing heavily. "Excuse me, if I don't particularly want Dumbledore privy to that information."  
  
"'S all right, mate. Everything will be fine." Ron said putting an arm around his best friend's back. "Just because Voldemort said it, doesn't mean it's true, you know that."  
  
"I know, but my god. If he bloody well knew… And did nothing, well I won't be held responsible for what I do." Harry cursed. "Probably get myself expelled after all."  
  
"If, and I mean if, Dumbledore knew, perhaps there is a good reason for his silence." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Most likely there is. But that still doesn't change… anything." Harry responded in an equally quiet voice.  
  
"Well if you do get expelled, mate, we'll be right there by your side." Ron said trying to lift everyone's spirits. "After all, I'm sure Durmstrang would love to have the Boy-Who-Lived and his two best friends enrolled in their school."  
  
"Besides," Ron continued. "I can't believe that Dumbledore would leave us in Voldemort's hand if he knew about it. So, it's probably just an elaborate scheme to make us doubt the Headmaster."  
  
"Probably, but that is the least of our worries right now." Hermione reasserted seriously, gesturing to their wounds. After getting the restorative potions from Harry's bag she placed the bandages out on the bed as well. "Since we have no intention of seeing Pomfrey then let's get started."  
  
The three friends drank the potions at the same time and did not have to wait long for it to begin working. They were each surrounded by a healing green light, and after the magic absorbed into their bodies, all the after effects of the various hexes placed on them disappeared.  
  
In Ron and Harry's case most of their other injuries healed themselves, except for the major ones. Thus leaving Ron with two cracked ribs, and Harry still bleeding from his ass, as well as his left leg. Hermione looked exceedingly well for a woman who withstood the Cruciatus Curse, along with her friends, for over twenty minutes less than a half an hour ago. It took Hermione the next two hours to channel her remaining magic into a healing transfusion for both Ron and Harry, leaving all three exhausted physically as well as emotionally. Soon after their wounds were mostly healed, the trio fell into a restless sleep, lying as close to each other as possible.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
They awoke the next morning in much the same position as they fell asleep in. Hermione was practically laying on top of Ron, who didn't seem to mind overly much, while both Ron and Hermione had their arms wrapped protectively around Harry, who was lying gingerly on his still healing leg. Although they were all awake, they stayed in bed, peacefully listening to their combined breathing in the early morning.  
  
"So mate, do you think they've noticed our absence yet?" Ron asked bringing them all back to the painful reality of their lives.  
  
"Probably, and if they haven't they will notice when we aren't there for breakfast."  
  
"We should get going then. If we get there soon enough we will have fewer questions to answer from everyone." Hermione commented, making no move to get up from her perch on Ron's chest. Only belatedly did she notice the shaking of Harry's body.  
  
"Harry?" She questioned tightening her hold on her friend.  
  
"I don't want to go back." Harry sniffled tearfully, burying his head in Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed of, mate." Ron comforted gently, getting teary-eyed himself. "We can't exactly go back to the way things were and pretend as if nothing happened. No matter how much we want to."  
  
"No, we can't." Hermione muttered woefully, burying her head in Ron's other shoulder, finally letting her tears flow flagrantly. This in turn caused the two wizards to loose all semblance of composure, until all three were weeping helplessly, grasping desperately onto each other for what little comfort was available to them. 


	6. The Way Back Home

Friendship and Beyond 6/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Way Back Home  
  
After Harry paid Tom for the room, Ron, Hermione and Harry stealthily made their way to Honeydukes, trying to attract the least possible attention as possible. The owner was very surprised to see three students from Hogwarts so early in the morning, but asked no untoward questions. Once they entered the tunnel that would lead them back to Hogwarts they each breathed a sigh of relief. No one at Hogsmeade had noticed anything wrong with the 'Golden Trio,' mostly due to the glamour Harry cast on himself so as to hide the deep laceration on the side of his face.   
  
Hermione didn't have the magical reserves to heal every wound on each of them, so she concentrated on the most severe. The glamour made Harry's face look unmarred, except for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead of course. It also didn't cover up his slight limp, so Harry needed to walk extremely carefully so he didn't draw attention to it. Perhaps, that is why it took them twenty additional minutes for them to reach the end of the tunnel. By the time they did so, all three were winded and leaning against the inner wall trying to catch their breath. That is how they came to hear whispering practically right on top of them, from the other side if the tunnel entrance.  
  
"Albus, are you sure we're doing the right thing?"  
  
"Of course, Minerva." Dumbledore answered reassuringly. "We have no choice."  
  
"But surely we could have sent someone to attempt to rescue Granger and Weasley. They are just children after all."  
  
"We couldn't spare anyone else, you know that. Most of the Order is still at the Ministry trying to keep order. After the attack yesterday, things are in chaos."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Minerva, Voldemort attacked the ministry so that most of my men would be elsewhere when I received the note about the children. It was obviously a trap, and frankly two children, no matter how special, are not important enough to risk the death of capture of the few remaining trained wizards present."  
  
"Very well, Albus. But this is on your head." Minerva answered disapprovingly.  
  
"As always my dear, as always." Dumbledore sighed. "But in order to stop Voldemort, sacrifices must be made for the greater good."  
  
There was silence, then the stunned Gryffendors heard footsteps as Dumbledore and McGonagall made their way up the hallway. The heavy silence was broken by Hermione's distraught voice.  
  
"I didn't honestly think the Headmaster knew…"  
  
"Is this 'important' enough of a reason for him to leave you two to Voldemort's mercy?" Harry questioned bitterly.  
  
"Not bloody likely." Ron snarled, putting a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Even with the attack on the Ministry he even admitted that a few of the Order were still left on the school grounds." Hermione whispered aggressively. "He could have at least tried to rescue us, but he did nothing."  
  
"We're just not important enough to the manipulative old man." Ron sneered disdainfully.  
  
"Like bloody hell!" Harry cursed, straightening from his position leaning on the wall, as he strode purposefully toward the exit.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"To get my wand." Harry answered while walking out into the hallways of Hogwarts. "I think it's about time Dumbledore and I have a little talk."  
  
"Well wait for us." Hermione called as they hurriedly caught up with their furious friend. 


	7. The Great Hall

Friendship and Beyond 7/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Great Hall  
  
The trio had just picked up Harry's wand from the boy's dormitory and were making their way out of the deserted common room when they bumped into Neville Longbottom entering through the portrait hole.  
  
"Where have you three been?" Neville asked worriedly, a small line creasing his brow. "The other boys and I were going to report you missing to Professor McGonagall at breakfast if you haven't arrived by then."  
  
"We were just staying in Hogsmeade." Hermione explained. "We ended up renting a room at the Three Broomsticks for the night."  
  
"You three rented a room for the night?" Neville squeaked, his face turning red, causing the three Gryffendors to stare at him blankly.  
  
"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, blushing himself. "Not like that you great ninny."  
  
"Well, good then." Neville blustered. "It's a good thing you arrived when you did. I saw the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall heading towards the Great Hall on my way up here."  
  
"What are you doing up here anyway?" Harry asked. "Since everyone is already down at breakfast."  
  
"I forgot Trevor." Neville answered, as if that explained everything, and in Neville's case it did. Neville had that frog since first year and always manages to loose it at the most inopportune times.  
  
"Alright, well we'll probably see you down in the Great Hall. We need to speak to the Headmaster, so we'll see you later on." Hermione said as they parted ways, leaving Neville to look for Trevor.  
  
They walked the hallways in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As they stepped in front of the door of the Great Hall they could hear the hustle and bustle from within. This only reminded them how far removed they were from having that same comfort and security only the day before.  
  
"So we're really doing this." Ron commented sounding bone tired rather suddenly.  
  
"Yeah." Harry acknowledged, trying to get his breathing under control.  
  
"Durmstrang here we come." It was said with a sigh.  
  
"If you guys don't want to, I can talk to Dumbledore alone." Harry suggested.  
  
"We're coming." Hermione and Ron answered simultaneously, straightening their slouched posture resolutely.  
  
"Besides if we're not at your side, you're liable to do something down right Slytherin." Ron joked weakly.  
  
"Too right." Harry agreed with a small smile, before letting his face fall into the expressionless mask that he perfected during his stay with Voldemort. Hermione and Ron quickly followed suit, and before long the inner-conflict and fear no longer showed on their faces.  
  
Where mere seconds before stood three battered and nearly broken students, now three determined young people, completely in control of their reactions, took their place. This is what the students and faculty saw when the Gryffendor trio strode through the entrance of the Great Hall, the doors hitting the wall as they entered.   
  
Only someone well acquainted with them would have realized the tenuous hold they had on their emotions. As they walked up the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffendor tables, students whispered in their wake, while a few of the Sixth Year boys were just relieved that they had arrived back safely at Hogwarts.  
  
As he made his way up to the teacher's table flanked by Ron and Hermione on each side, Harry noticed that one or two other teachers looked especially thrilled to see both of them at Hogwarts. Obviously the other teachers who were members of the Order, with the possible exception of Snape who looked as dour as ever, knew about what had happened to them.  
  
This just made Harry even more furious, and as his eyes finally met with Dumbledore's they flashed menacingly. With a quick glance at his comrades to see if they had noticed their teacher's reaction proved that they had indeed. As one they lengthened their stride, while Harry did his best to hide his limp and keep his fury under control.  
  
"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, how lovely to see you at breakfast this morning." Dumbledore said casually, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I trust everything is well?"  
  
"We need to speak to you." Hermione answered hoarsely.  
  
"Of course. If you will just sit down for breakfast, I will see you in my office afterwards."  
  
"You will talk to us right now, Headmaster!" Harry snarled harshly, gripping his wand in his right hand. "Unless you would like to have it out right here. Frankly I don't particularly care."  
  
The sudden quiet in the Great Hall was startling, but Harry paid no attention as he continued to stare down the Headmaster, the very air around him strumming with barely-controlled magically energy.  
  
"Very well, Mister potter." Dumbledore responded quietly, for once looking extremely serious, with no eye twinkle in sight. "Severus, Minerva, if you will join us."  
  
So saying, Albus Dumbledore stood up regally and lead the two heads of house out of the Great Hall in silence, followed a step behind by the three Gryffendors. 


	8. A Confrontation

Friendship and Beyond 8/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Also, I have gotten a few reviews requesting longer chapters, I will try to oblige, but since I write these when I have the time, would you rather longer parts updated less frequently or shorter chapters every five or so days? Either way is fine by me.  
  
The Confrontation  
  
As the three professors got a few steps ahead of them, Ron squeezed Harry's tense shoulder and mover closer to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Harry try to stay calm. Let us do most of the talking. In the state you're in you are liable to blow up at him."  
  
"Would that be so bad?"  
  
"Not really, mate. But we should at least try to talk to the man before hexing him into oblivion, don't you think?"  
  
"If you say so." Harry agreed reluctantly.  
  
"I do. Trust me."  
  
"Alright, as long as he doesn't piss me off further."  
  
"Now that's settled," Hermione interrupted quietly. "We should probably hurry up, the others are getting a little ahead of us."  
  
Once the six of them made their way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Fawkes flew right over to perch on Harry's shoulder. Not knowing precisely where to start the Headmaster transfigured five chairs and once everyone was seated took his own seat. The three professors sat facing Harry, Ron, and Hermione, waiting for them to start speaking.  
  
"When did you find out they were taken?" Harry asked quietly, looking Dumbledore straight in the eye.  
  
"I got a letter just before you came to speak to me about it." Dumbledore responded in a subdued manner.  
  
"What are you two talking about? I do not see why I need to be here at all." Professor Snape hissed in annoyance.  
  
"So there is someone in this whole bloody school who doesn't know?" Ron sneered nastily.  
  
"I understand you're upset Mister Weasley but-"  
  
"You understand nothing." Hermione unequivocally stated, looking fairly murderous.  
  
"Will someone explain what is going on before I hex them." Ordered Snape imperiously.  
  
"Would you like to do the honors Headmaster?" Ron asked sarcastically. "After all we're so 'unimportant' that I doubt the professor would trust our version."  
  
Both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore paled considerably after that comment, realizing just what conversation the children were privy to.  
  
"Very well." Dumbledore agreed, for once actually looking his age. "While you and the others were at the Ministry attempting to restore order and arresting the few captured Death Eaters I received a missive from Voldemort. He informed me that he had Mister Weasley and Miss Granger captured in Nott Manor and was keeping an eye on them in the hopes that either myself of Harry would deign to meet with him. It was obviously a well-planned endeavor, since so many of my men were already at the Ministry. The wards were in place making apparation impossible."  
  
"I see." Snape murmured, looking at McGonagall. "And you knew of this as well?"  
  
"I found out about an hour later."  
  
"There weren't enough of the Order to protect the Ministry and lead a rescue mission as well. Sending the few remaining trained wizards at Hogwarts on a rescue mission was too dangerous. We had no viable plan, and we couldn't risk more men on a suicide mission."  
  
"Because we're not important enough." Growled Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, Hermione, I am deeply sorry you heard that but the fact still remains child that we are at war." Dumbledore explained gently. "Voldemort is capable-"  
  
"I don't think we need you to tell us what Voldemort is capable of." Ron interrupted angrily. "If it wasn't for Harry we both would be dead right now. So you explain to me how a seventeen year old partially trained wizard did what the whole of the Order of the Phoenix couldn't do in all it's power."  
  
"Mister Weasley, I couldn't risk more lives in hopes-"  
  
"You didn't even bloody try!" Harry snarled jumping to his feet stalking over to the now standing headmaster. "You did nothing. Nothing!"  
  
"Harry please, try to understand." Dumbledore said softly, attempting to place an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you bloody fucking touch me!" Harry hissed jumping away from the professor's embrace, taking out his wand and pointing it straight at the older wizard, looking irate. "These 'children' were under your protection, as wards of your school they were under your care. Yet you sat behind your desk and didn't lift a finger to help them. I did what you didn't have the courage or honor to do!"  
  
"Harry." Ron said trying to divert his attention before he did something he would regret.  
  
"They're both manipulative hypocrites." Harry snarled looking toward Ron temporarily, before turning his attention back to his speechless professors. "How can they call themselves Professors and voluntarily sacrifice their students?"  
  
"Harry, please sit down." Hermione begged softly, looking concerned for his state of mind.  
  
Not wanting to upset his friends further he sat down silently stewing in his chair. Hermione started where he left off.  
  
"We can not stay in a house where this is acceptable practice for the Head of Gryffendor." Hermione stated resolutely.  
  
"What exactly are you saying Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked in his normal silky voice.  
  
"We want to be taken out of Gryffendor."  
  
"What?" All three professors gasped in surprise. After all the Trio were the ultimate embodiment of Gryffendor House.  
  
"You have been through quite an ordeal, if you were to talk about it perhaps you would feel better." Dumbledore suggested after he picked his jaw up off the floor. "Obviously you aren't in the right frame of mind to make such a monumental decision."  
  
"We switch houses or we leave Hogwarts." Ron answered calmly, looking at his friends for confirmation. "The choice is yours."  
  
"And quite frankly we both know that you'd like to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't turn out like Riddle." Harry added spitefully.  
  
"Very well, which house did you wish to be placed in?" Dumbledore asked dejectedly after a few moments of strained silence. Although they had never discussed this option beforehand they answered simultaneously, looking cool and collected. Inwardly they were cursing the situation they found themselves in, that forced them to make this rather distasteful decision.  
  
"Slytherin." The three friends responded.  
  
Before the Headmaster got the chance to reply, Snape was on his feet looking furious. "There is no way I am having Harry bloody Potter in my house!"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore chided. "That is the least of our current problems."  
  
Before Snape could continue his ranting about the 'Boy Who Just Wouldn't Bloody Die' Dumbledore continued speaking, looking at his three pupils.   
  
"I expect you three to speak to your new head of house regarding your ordeal, before I move your belongings to the Slytherin dormitory." When it looked like the trio were about to argue Dumbledore glared, speaking over their protests. "This is not up for discussion. Until Professor Snape agrees you will remain in your current house. I expect you down in the dungeons in a half an hour ready to confide in your new Head of House."  
  
With a single glance at each other, the three nearly-former Gryffendors agreed, standing up to leave.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I'll join you two in a second." Harry told them as they made their way to the exit. Looking back worriedly they left the room to wait for Harry down the stairs. Harry only turned when he knew that his friends couldn't hear him, looking at Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Gone was the thin veneer of control that he kept in place so that his friends wouldn't worry about him. The room started shaking from the unadulterated magic flowing off of the 'boy who lived.'  
  
"I just wanted to make two things perfectly clear." Harry stated, looking disgustedly at Professor Dumbledore. "I am through being a pawn that you can manipulate at will. I have been a major player in your power struggle with the Dark Lord since I was eleven, whether either of you noticed it or not. But make no mistake now, if you get in my way I will go through you to eliminate Voldemort. I will do what needs to be done and I don't particularly care for your methods. Secondly, if you," Harry paused to look at McGonagall. "Or you, ever deliberately sacrifice me or mine again, you won't have to worry about Voldemort taking you out, because I will do it myself."  
  
Harry paused to regain control of his temper as he looked to see the impact his words had on his teachers. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore both looked devastated, but frankly Harry was too emotional to care at that point. He didn't even spare Snape with a glance. "Headmaster, I have always respected you greatly, but you have no right to play god with people's lives the way you do. As far as I'm concerned you are on par with Voldemort, deciding who lives and who dies. You have absolutely no right to make that decision! I may understand your position on the matter, but I don't think I will ever forgive you for it."  
  
Having said all he needed to Harry strode from the room leaving three gaping Professors behind him. 


	9. A Chat By the Lake

Friendship and Beyond 9/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Also, I have gotten a few reviews requesting longer chapters, I will try to oblige, but since I write these when I have the time, would you rather longer parts updated less frequently or shorter chapters every five or so days? Either way is fine by me.  
  
A Chat By the Lake  
  
As Harry made his way down the rotating stairs slowly after walking out of Dumbledore's office, he couldn't help but feeling guilty at the way he spoke to the headmaster. Although he meant every word, Harry had never seen the headmaster look so worn down and defeated. That he was part of the cause didn't sit well with the young wizard. What he said to Dumbledore was true, Harry did understand his reasoning although that didn't help the situation any. With the wards in place at Nott Manor the Order couldn't very well apparate inside, and if they did manage to breach the entrance they could easily have been trapped inside with no means of escape. They didn't have the time or recourses to make multiple port keys, especially with the Ministry in such discord. Perhaps if the rescue mission had gone according to plan than Harry would have found it within himself to forgive Dumbledore, but as it was too much had happened in the intervening hours to make forgiveness a dim prospect at best. The mere thought of discussing their ordeal with anyone, let alone his most hated professor, caused Harry to break out in a cold sweat, dread freezing him in place momentarily.  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting anxiously for him when he emerged from the stairwell, both were slumped down in the hallway.  
  
"Still in one piece I see." Ron commented once he sat down beside them.  
  
"So far." Harry murmured wearily.  
  
"Everything alright then? We didn't hear any screaming so we assume everyone is still alive up there."  
  
"Things are as well as can be expected I guess."  
  
"Let's take a walk out by the lake." Hermione suggested. "We have a while yet before we need to talk to Snape."  
  
Being near the water was relaxing to the trio. They were wrapped tight as a bowstring and didn't speak for a few moments, just sitting in the cool morning breeze.  
  
"So what exactly are we going to tell Snape?" Ron asked after a while.  
  
"It needs to be fairly accurate, as I'm sure he'll be able to smell a lie a mile away." Harry commented. "The man was a spy after all."  
  
"True but as long as we don't go into details we should be okay." Ron said, thinking out loud. "I mean do we really want Snape of all people to know specifics? Besides the fact that he's a greasy mean-spirited git, he does report back to Dumbledore, and we already decided that it was none of his business."  
  
"Okay, so how about we just keep to the bare essentials. Harry's vision and the port key, a distraction which we took advantage of to get back." Hermione suggested. "We don't go into our torture or your rape, we just stick to the facts. You dueled with Voldemort, during the commotion we happened to get away, which is the truth without all the details."  
  
"Good idea." Ron agreed.  
  
"And if he has any more questions he can just go hang." Hermione snarled protectively.  
  
"Sounds feasible." Harry said, getting quite a kick out of Hermione when she gets into maternal mode.  
  
"Anyone else find it bloody insane that we asked to be in Slytherin with Malfoy?" Ron chortled, finding the irony vastly amusing. "I mean we can now officially loose points for Slytherin. There's no way that Gryffindor won't win the house cup."  
  
"Always looking on the bright side, hey Ron." Hermione smirked. "So, Harry do you think Snape will still take point off from you now that you're in his house?"  
  
"We'll find out soon enough." Harry answered. "Come on guys, lets get this done."  
  
The three made their way into Hogwarts and down to the dungeons, occasionally letting a snicker or a snort escape them until they were standing in front of Snape's forbidding office door. Before they could do more than glance at each other uncertainly the door swung open and their potions professor loomed menacingly in front of them.  
  
"Well… Come in then, I haven't got all day." Snape ordered before stalking away in a dramatic fashion, leaving the trio to follow him inside. 


	10. Question and Answers

Friendship and Beyond 10/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Question and Answers  
  
The door closed behind them with a resounding crack leaving the trio alone with the surly Potions Master. The three students were left standing anxiously waiting in the middle of his office, as Snape walked into his private storeroom. Only to come out moments later with his wand and two vials of colorless liquid. Snape placed the first on his desk while walking towards the trio.  
  
"Potter, remove your trousers." Snape ordered as he advanced, taking out his wand.  
  
"What?!?" Harry squeaked backing away from his approaching professor.   
  
In his haste he almost knocked over both Ron and Hermione. The blood had rushed from his face and he couldn't control the minute shaking of his body. His friends both noticed his distress and closed rank around him.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you on about, Professor?" Ron asked harshly, keeping a hand on his wand just in case.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for cursing at your professor, Weasley." Snape sneered. "I want to check on Potter's leg before we get started. He is obviously in some discomfort."  
  
Before Harry could respond Professor Snape cast an incantation softly, which caused half of Harry's pant leg to disappear.   
  
Snape was looking at the seemingly uninjured leg incredulously, and before he could try to look for another injury Harry tool the glamour off himself, causing the knife wound to appear out of no where. When Snape looked up at Harry, vaguely annoyed at that bit of magic he also saw the cut on the side of his face.   
  
"These wounds seem partially healed." Snape commented curiously, as he handed each of the vials of potions to Harry. "These will help close the wounds and deal with the remaining pain."  
  
Harry drank them down with an aggrieved expression on his face due to the awful taste. "Hermione healed them as best she could." Harry explained, glancing at his leg as the wound closed up.  
  
"I see." Snape murmured looking thoughtful. "And how is your leg feeling, Potter?"  
  
"Better than it was, but it still hurts like hell." Harry answered, looking surprised at the answer.  
  
"Very well, by the way Potter, do you happen to know who stole from my storeroom in your second year?" Snape asked casually.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered before he knew what he was doing. He threw his hands over his mouth before he could elaborate.  
  
"Harry!" Ron hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Before Harry could answer, Hermione growled, thereby getting their attention. "You gave Harry Veritaserum!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Harry hissed aggressively.  
  
"Did you expect me to trust you at your word?" Snape asked, looking amused at the mere idea. "Ten points from Gryffindor, by the way, for swearing."  
  
"You can't take point off Gryffindor." Harry exclaimed. "We're in your house now."  
  
"Not until I say so, so I suggest you watch your mouth, Potter." Snape sneered maliciously, before he made his way around his desk and took a seat, motioning the others to do likewise.  
  
"Good, now how did you two come to be captured in the first place?" Snape asked focusing his attention on Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We were at the Three Broomsticks having a couple of butterbeers. I guess we lost track of time because once we noticed the time it was almost sunset." Hermione explained.  
  
"Ya, so we were rushing through Hogsmeade when four Deatheaters came upon us suddenly. Before we could do anything they had grabbed us and apparated to Nott Manor." Ron continued.   
  
"We were left in alone in a room for a couple of hours. We weren't hurt too badly before Harry came, I guess they were waiting for his arrival."  
  
"Hmm… interesting." Snape murmured. "And how did you find out where those two were being held?"  
  
"I didn't." Harry answered.  
  
"Then how did you know where to go to rescue them?" Snape asked curiously.  
  
"I had a vision." Harry said, continuing before Snape could ask him for details. "I used a portkey keyed to the location in my vision. I only had to picture it and I was there."  
  
"I assume Voldemort became aware of your presence?"  
  
"Yes, I tripped the wards when I port keyed into the manor."  
  
"Is that why Voldemort stabbed you with a muggle weapon?" Snape asked.  
  
"Partially." Harry answered carefully. "He wanted to prove his superiority over me in front of his Deatheaters. When I refused to join him he stabbed me with a dagger. After that we dueled."  
  
"Without your wand?" Snape asked. Harry had to force himself not to give away his relief. If he could only continue to lead the questioning in the direction that he wanted…  
  
"Correct. Voldemort has already broken what he assumed was my wand as well as my portkey. I had transfigured my quill into a wand and a sock into a portkey, so he wouldn't realize what the portkey actually was." Harry explained.  
  
"And what was the portkey?"  
  
"A griffon." Harry answered. "Tattoo."  
  
"Quite creative." Snape commented. "But how did you duel with Voldemort without your wand?"  
  
"I used a ring that was imbibed with my magical signature. When Voldemort started throwing hexes at me, I forced a magical energy burst through the ring at Voldemort, causing him to hurl through the air and slam against the far wall. The few Deatheaters who hadn't rushed to their master's side were hit with another magical blast, and before they could retaliate I ran towards Ron and Hermione. In the mean time they had managed to escape the grasp of the two Deatheaters who held them. Ron by elbowing one in the chest and Hermione by stepping on his foot. As they ran towards me I screamed at them to touch my tattoo. They obeyed without question and we port keyed back to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Is that correct?" Snape asked the other two, who had been looking worried during Harry's retelling.  
  
"Yes." Ron and Hermione answered simultaneously.  
  
"I see." Snape murmured. "And you came right back to Hogwarts afterwards?" He asked addressing the question to Harry.  
  
"We took a nap after Hermione healed us." Harry answered, grateful for the general question, which allowed him to have an alibi for the missing five hours in their story. "When we woke up this morning we made our way back to the school."  
  
"Very well." Snape said looking at the trio suspiciously, thinking there were more details to the tale. "If that is all you want to tell me."  
  
At this comment all three of them looked panicked and stiffened in their seats, none of which went unnoticed by Snape. He decided not to press his advantage on the three gryffindors however, because he knew what Voldemort was capable of from first hand experience, and if they didn't wish to discuss it then that was their right.  
  
"Your belongings will be placed in the Slytherin Dormitory by the time you enter. The Headmaster thought it would be prudent if you three were separated from the other students, for obvious reasons I hope. Once you enter the common room go to your left rather than your right and you will find two separate dormitories." Snape sneered. "I hope that they won't offend your delicate sensibilities."  
  
"However, let me remind you that the only reason you are in my house is because of the intervention of Dumbledore, so don't think for a moment that you are Slytherins." Snape continued softly. "If you step so much as a foot out of line I will make sure you serve detention with me for the rest of your school existence.. Do not think to get any special treatment from me I will continue to take points off for any rampant stupidity, so I suggest you stay out of trouble."  
  
"Yes sir." The three answered meekly as they made their way out of the Potion Master's office.  
  
Although none of them would ever admit it to the others, Snape's attitude was actually comforting and a bit reassuring as well. Their whole world had flipped on it's axis but at least Snape treated them exactly the same. Still the same greasy git that he'd always been. It was good to know that some things never changed. 


	11. Three New Slytherins

Friendship and Beyond 11/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Three New Slytherins  
  
As they entered Slytherin Tower, the trio was surprised to find the common room empty. Considering that it was such a nice day out, the other students were probably out enjoying the sun while they could.   
  
The Slytherin Common Room was vastly different from Gryffindor in that it was intimidating and the architecture was somewhat gothic in origin. In contrast where the Gryffindor common room was warm and welcoming, the Slytherin's was cold and somewhat sterile, decorated all in dark greens and black.   
  
From the first moment they entered, the three students felt out of place in this new setting, but were determined to stick it out, more out of spite than anything else. Ron, Hermione, and Harry took the stairs two at a time, anxious to get to their new dormitories. On the top of the staircase the hall diverged in two directions and they followed the left path to two doors right next to the other.  
  
Ron and Harry entered the first while Hermione entered the second, what they found was surprising. Although their dorms were indeed green and black in color, other than that they looked almost exactly like their original rooms, complete with their personal belongings in place as they left them. The culprit was most likely Dumbledore trying to win them over, or at the very least get back in their good graces.  
  
"This room is so dark." Ron commented looking around.  
  
"Yeah, no colors anywhere."   
  
"So, why don't we lighten it up a bit?" Ron asked taking out his wand. With a swish of his wrist the drapes were a light orange.   
  
Harry followed suit and changed the bed curtains to a bright red. After they were done the room looked almost like it did in Gryffindor tower. The floor was hardwood as well as the furniture and the bedding was both orange and red.   
  
Ron and Harry were interrupted in the middle of hexing each other by a knock on the door. Hermione entered to find them both multicolored. Ron had green hair, yellow hands and his clothes were purple. Harry had red eyes, orange hair, and the rest of him was blue. Hermione took one look at them and started laughing hysterically. With a conspiring glance at each other, Ron and Harry both hexed Hermione without warning causing her hair to turn blue and red respectively.  
  
"Guys!" Hermione squealed. "I came here to tell you lunch is ready, you prats."  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Harry said, causing all of the colors on their bodies to revert back to their original colors, leaving three chuckling friends standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well, let's get down to the Great Hall shall we?" Ron asked, leading Hermione out of the room with a hand on her lower back.  
  
"Let's." Harry answered following his friends out of the Common Room. As they entered the Great Hall for the second time that day, the hall went silent after their arrival, which didn't last long as they made their way over to the slytherin table. The Hall erupted in chaos, everyone trying to talk over each other, especially the Gryffindors who were calling out to the trio in confusion.   
  
Harry sat down next to Malfoy and Ron sat opposite him next to Hermione.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, looking down his nose at Harry. "Get lost on the way to the Gryffindork's table?"  
  
"Not quite." Harry answered, returning Malfoy's glare with one of his own. Before he could explain further however, Dumbledore standing up at the Professor's Table caught his attention.  
  
"As you may have noticed, Mister Potter, Miss Granger, and Mister Weasley are sitting at the Slytherin table. This is no mistake; rather they have asked to be resorted into Slytherin House. I expect you to treat them with the respect due to any other of your housemates. That is all, so dig in."  
  
That meal not many people actually ate, instead they were preoccupied wondering about the trio's change of house, that is all the students except those in Slytherin House. They, under the leadership of Draco Malfoy, were busy arguing with the trio.  
  
"You three have no right to be in our house." Malfoy practically growled. "You're the most idiotic Gryffindor's ever."  
  
"At least we aren't sleazy cheating slytherins, who use their daddy's money to get what they want." Ron sneered.   
  
"Can it Weasel, at least my father has money and isn't a laughing stock at the Ministry."  
  
"No he's just a boot-licker of the dark lord." Harry interrupted.  
  
"You know nothing of my father, Potter!" Screamed Malfoy.  
  
"I know all I need to know about him." Sneered Harry. "He's pathetic."  
  
"Harry." Hermione interjected quietly. "You're making a scene."  
  
"He's Lucius bloody Malfoy. Most of the wizarding world envies him. We are one of the oldest pureblood families in the world."  
  
"True, but so is the Weasley's." Hermione interrupted haughtily squeezing Ron's shoulder.  
  
"You'd dare to compare the Weasleys with the Malfoys?" Draco asked incredulously. "Of course you need to stick up for your boyfriend, mud blood. What's the matter, Weasel? Need to hide behind Granger's skirt too?"  
  
"You bloody git!" Ron yelled, getting up and aiming his wand at Malfoy. When Crabbe and Goyle moved to stand by Draco, Harry and Hermione stood up as well. Before any hexes could be thrown, however, they were interrupted.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" Snape hissed as he swooped towards them from the professor's table.  
  
"But, Professor they started it." Hermione asserted.  
  
"Did I ask you Miss Granger?" Snape asked quietly. "Twenty point from Gryffin- Slytherin, for starting a fight, Potter. Now put your wands away." Snape glared at the trio as they hurriedly followed his orders, ignoring the taunting Malfoy and his henchmen were doing.   
  
  
  
"I suggest you sit down and be quiet. If I have to referee anymore fights between you two again you both will be sorry." Snape continued, before turning towards Draco. "And you, try to keep any arguments in-house in the future."  
  
The rest of lunch passed quickly with both parties keeping their distance and holding their peace. As the students left the great hall after the meal, Harry murmured under his breath so that only Hermione and Ron could overhear.  
  
"Well, that answers that question." Harry whispered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Snape will take points off his Slytherins, at least when it's me."  
  
"True." Hermione agreed, and in a rare playful mood continued. "So, how many points do you think we can loose for Slytherin altogether?" 


	12. And the Rest is Silence

Friendship and Beyond 12/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
And the Rest is Silence  
  
The jovial atmosphere among the trio lasted for most of that day, having lost Slytherin a grand total of 67 points by dinnertime, with even Hermione joining in on the fun. The three friends entered the Common Room after dinner to find a large contingent of Slytherins waiting for them.  
  
"Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" One of the seventh year students asked.  
  
"I thought that was obvious." Ron acknowledged smirking. "Remember we're not real Slytherin now are we. I do believe we've proved our point."  
  
"And what would that be, Weasel?" Malfoy asked sneering at the trio.  
  
"Only that we can single-handedly ruin your house's reputation." Snarled Harry as he moved into the center of the room. "Quite frankly we could care less, we only want to be left alone."  
  
Hermione and Ron both nodded their head tiredly in agreement.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Harry. "And as you have no chance in hell of winning the house cup, never mind getting any positive points for Slytherin with us in YOUR house, we've decided to play by our rules. As long as you continue to harass us, we will continue to loose all the house points we can."  
  
After finishing his speech, Harry and the others walked straight through the gathering Slytherins and headed to their perspective dormitories. Ron and Harry played a few games of Wizards Chess before bed, with Hermione giving a running commentary throughout.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry found himself in a room full of Death Eaters once he port keyed into Nott Manor, what he didn't expect however was to trip the wards with his entrance.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Voldemort asked his Death Eaters as an alarm suddenly went off in the room. "Could it be a rescue attempt?"  
  
The others started laughing maniacally as Harry tried to inconspicuously make his way to his friends while under his invisibility cloak. He didn't get close enough however when Voldemort stepped into the circle formed by his followers.  
  
"Who ever is in this room will show themselves this instant unless you want the children killed." Voldemort ordered aiming his wand at Ron and Hermione as they were being held by two large beefy wizards.  
  
With no choice but to comply, Harry hesitantly removed the invisibility cloak from his shoulders and stepped into the light in the center of the room.  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter, I thought it might be you." Voldemort hissed as he caught sight of the bespectacled wizard.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"No!" Both Ron and Hermione screamed hoarsely as they watched Harry practically give himself over to the Death Eaters. With a simple 'Accio' Voldemort was holding both Harry's wand and port key.  
  
"It's alright, guys." Harry reassured his friends, although he was barely keeping the terror out of his voice and off his face. "I'll get you out of here."  
  
"Will you now, Potter." Voldemort taunted amused at the boys presumption. "And just how do you propose to do that?"  
  
Harry remained silent glaring at Voldemort imperiously as the other wizard growled under his breath.  
  
"Especially without the use of you wand, boy." Voldemort continued after grasping Harry's wand in both hands and snapping it across his knee with a resounding crack. This caused both of his friends to sob at the loss and Harry to simply stare at the two pieces where his wand used to be.  
  
"You bastard." Harry sneered doing a remarkable impression of a certain Potion Master that he knew. "What are you afraid of me, Tom?"  
  
"Child, I am through trying to prove my superiority over you. " Voldemort growled pointing his wand at Harry. Before Harry could move out of the way, Voldemort quickly bound him with invisible ropes to the ceiling so that he was nearly incapable of simple movement. "The facts speak for themselves. I am free, while you are bound and completely at my dubious mercy."  
  
With another flick of his wrist and murmured incantation Harry was held naked in the center of the room his arms held above his head in a vertical position. Although Harry was terrified at this latest twist he refused to give Tom Riddle the satisfaction of seeing him cowed.   
  
"You really are pathetic." Harry growled furiously. "Do you feel powerful attacking a helpless child?"  
  
Voldemort started laughing unexpectedly causing Harry to draw back slightly.  
  
"I would call you many things Potter, but neither a child nor helpless are one of them." Voldemort spoke almost caressingly as he stalked toward the bound wizard. "I believe the word you are searching for is vulnerable, excruciatingly vulnerable."  
  
"Bugger off!" Harry hissed angrily.  
  
"What an exquisite idea, Mister Potter. Perhaps later." Voldemort answered with a lecherous grin causing his followers to laugh uproariously. "Right now I have a few questions I would like to ask you."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to join my ranks." Voldemort suggested softly breathing directly into Harry's ear. Harry jerked back as far as his restraints would allow and promptly spit in Voldemort's face.  
  
"You bloody bastard!" Harry growled. "You killed my parents, and you dare ask me to join you?"  
  
"You are right of course, but I simply had to ask." Voldemort responded with a negligent motion of his hand. "Now shall we get to the real interrogation?"  
  
"You will never get anything out of me." Harry sneered disdainfully, looking into the glowing red eyes.  
  
"We shall see, boy." Voldemort hissed, looking Harry's body up and down, pleasure filling his ruby-like eyes, causing them to spark menacingly. He walked to the edge of Harry's sight and came back carrying a muggle dagger and a whip.  
  
"Who is in the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"What order?" Harry asked, glaring at the monster in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't fool with me boy. That muggle loving fool is gathering forces against me, as you well know. Now WHO ARE THEY?"  
  
"I have no idea who-" Harry was interrupted as the whip flew through the air and struck his chest viciously again and again. He tried to stay silent but after a few lashes he started screaming, a sound echoed by Ron and Hermione as they screamed their outrage at his treatment, crying desperately.  
  
"I will ask you this again." Voldemort said softly once he withdrew the whip from Potters bleeding chest, dragging the tip harshly through Harry's now opened wounds, causing him to whimper in pain. "Who are the members of the order?"  
  
Harry gasped breath into his abused body heavily as he finally opened his eyes to look at Riddle. "Are you that incompetent that you don't know who your enemies are?"  
  
Voldemort growled in outrage as he dragged the dagger across the boys face, cutting a deep path as he went. "Don't test my patience boy. I am not that muggle loving fool Dumbledore."  
  
"Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you, Tommy." Harry wheezed out. "I mean being half muggleborn and all."  
  
"How dare you!" Voldemort screamed, spittle flying from the side of his mouth as he brutally stabbed Harry with the dagger. The knife went halfway into his left thigh until it hit a bone, causing Harry to scream in agony. "Where's the sarcasm now, Potter?"  
  
"Go to hell!" Harry whispered glaring through the tears in his eyes.  
  
"You first, boy." Voldemort growled back as he twisted the knife into Harry's leg. "Since you do not know who is in the Order, perhaps you know the spy within my inner circle."  
  
"Sure." Harry whimpered. "It's Malfoy. He's been feeding information to Dumbledore for years."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is the only Death Eater who I am sure is loyal. Try again, Potter."  
  
"Well, if that's what you think won't you be surprised when you find a knife in your back." Harry responded snidely, causing a few of the braver Death Eaters to laugh softly. Voldemort swiftly turned his head towards the laughter.  
  
"You find this miserable child amusing, Lucius?"  
  
"You must admit, my lord. The boy does have ample spirit." Lucius answered somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
"Quite true, perhaps you would like to see him broken and debased at my hands then?" Voldemort asked, but only a suicidal fool would disagree with Voldemort in a mood like the one he was currently in.  
  
"Of course." Lucius answered. "We all must find our amusement where we can."  
  
"Very good." Voldemort said looking relieved. "I was concerned you were feeling concern for the boy."   
  
His only answer was a derisive snort from Lucius' general direction, as he turned his attention to Potter hanging limply in front of him. The dagger was still sticking out of his thigh and blood was falling from his many wounds down his naked body. All in all he looked quite fetching covered in blood. As Voldemort walked toward him with the whip once again in hand. He proceeded to caress the bloody whip all along the front of Harry's body, down to his flaccid penis up to his bleeding forehead. His glasses had been broken earlier and Harry could only see through one on the lenses.  
  
The closer Voldemort came to touching him, the more sickened Harry felt, although he thought he had prepared for just such a possibility when he had his vision, the reality of what was about to happen to him was much worse. Before Vodemort could do more that squeeze his blood-covered nipples painfully, furious screaming from across the room interrupted him.  
  
"You sick pathetic coward!" Ron yelled at Voldemort disgustedly. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"You touch him and we'll find a way to kill you." Hermione hissed baring her teeth, heedless of the tears falling from both their faces.  
  
Voldemort looked at them amusedly for a few seconds before gesturing to the two closest Death Eaters to silence them.   
  
Voldemort once again blocked Harry's view of his friends, but that didn't stop him from hearing their agonized screaming as they were put under the Cruciatus Curse. Quickly however Harry was overwhelmed by his own body's pain as Voldemort entered him painfully and without warning, causing him to cry out in pain, which only increased as Voldemort continued his assault.  
  
"Please stop. Please." Harry begged uselessly, closing his eyes against the pain and humiliation.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please stop. Please." Harry whimpered in his sleep causing Ron to sit upright in bed and rush to where Harry was tossing and turning.  
  
"Harry, mate. Wake up; it's only a nightmare. You're safe now." Ron whispered reassuringly trying to wake his friend up from his night terrors.  
  
"No!" Harry suddenly screamed bolting upright in bed almost knocking his head off of Ron's elbow in the process. Before either of them could say anything else, Hermione came charging in the room with her wand in hand, dressed in her nightgown.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said looking embarrassed as he stared down at his own tightly clasped hands. "Just a nightmare. I'll be okay."  
  
"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked gently sitting on the other side of his bed comfortingly. Harry unfortunately was still haunted by Voldemort touching him and was deeply uncomfortable with their close proximity. He tried to shy away from them discreetly, only causing them to share a concerned look above his bowed head.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry reassured them, even going so far as to smile at them. This seemed to reassure them as they both got off his bed. Hermione made her way reluctantly to the door and Ron sat back on his bed, still looking worried. "I promise. Besides we are all going to need the sleep for classes in a few hours."  
  
"Alright Harry, as long as you are sure you'll be okay." Hermione answered.  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Harry reiterated, as Hermione left the room and Ron settled back in his bed. After a few minutes of listening to Ron's snoring and looking at the ceiling Harry mumbled to himself softly so as to not wake his roommate. "I'll be just bloody fine."  
  
Harry didn't get to sleep for the remainder of the night and sat by the fire in the Common Room jumping at the slightest noise. He only dozed off slightly once the sun rose on the horizon, casting its light in the otherwise dark room. 


	13. Only The Strong

Friendship and Beyond 13/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Only the Strong  
  
Harry's first day of classes where difficult, much like the four days that followed. He went to classes barely paying attention, doing piss poor work and nearly falling asleep. By the end of the week he had accumulated six detentions, blew up a cauldron in Potions and was nearly dead on his feet. The nights followed much the same pattern as the first. He was plagued by nightmares whenever he went to sleep, so after the first two nights he simply stopped trying. Instead he would take his invisibility cloak and sneak into the Restricted Section. Once there he would research curses and hexes that could be used to take the Dark Lord down once and for all. So far he had three parchments full. He would go to the library as soon as everyone was asleep and only come back right before breakfast.   
  
Needless to say his friends and teachers were getting concerned about him. Besides the lack of sleep he would stay to himself mostly, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, who were constantly by his side. They were the only ones he let get close to him and only when he was aware of it. He would still jump at the slightest provocation although he was still doing a fair job of acting like everything was fine. The only people truly aware that anything was wrong were the people who knew him well, and Snape incidentally.   
  
With all the watching he had done over the years trying to get the brat expelled he noticed the differences in his behavior straight away. Since Potter's return Snape had been keeping a close eye on the boy and his friends.  
  
Another strange happening during the week was between Ron and Hermione. It seems that during the week that they had been back they decided to stop pussyfooting around. It was actually Hermione who asked Ron out, but the result was the same. They did decide that they would wait to tell their friend until he was a little less strained. So it was a very worried couple that went in search of Harry that Saturday night after curfew when he didn't come back to the Common Room.  
  
They had checked all over the school before they decided to check the library on the off chance that he would be there. They found Harry surrounded by thick tomes writing single-mindedly on a piece of parchment. He was so immersed in what he was doing that he didn't notice them enter, until the door closed behind them with a squeak. This caused Harry to startle and nearly fall out of his chair. When he regained his composure he had his wand pointed at the intruders before they could react.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! What in the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Harry asked in shock as he quickly put his wand away.  
  
"We were worried about you, mate." Ron answered as he and Hermione sat down at Harry's table. "When you didn't come back to the Dorms we left to find you."  
  
While Ron was talking, Hermione was checking over the books and parchments all over the table.  
  
"Well thank, but I'm fine." Harry said convincingly.  
  
"What is all this, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. "Some of these hexes could be classified as Dark magic."  
  
"Just research, Herm. Don't worry about it."  
  
"No really. Is this what you've been doing the last couple of nights?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been gone most nights." Hermione added. "Did you think we wouldn't notice? I mean look at you, it's obvious that you haven't been sleeping."  
  
"I've just been trying to find a way to destroy Voldemort." Harry explained, ignoring the comment about his sleeping habits.  
  
"Because you can't sleep, or you can't sleep because you're doing this?" Hermione asked, gesturing   
  
[Damn Hermione and her intelligence.]  
  
"Look it's nothing." Harry answered.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ron growled. "Come on it's us."  
  
"Fine! Every time I actually get to sleep I have nightmares. At least this way I am doing something productive with my nights." Harry answered reluctantly.  
  
"Harry, mate, you have got to talk to someone."  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"You're not bloody fine!" Ron screamed back. "You don't even see it. You're too busy being the good little soldier to notice how this has changed you."  
  
"I'm doing the best that I can. Just what do you want from me?" Harry snarled getting up from the table and haphazardly throwing his supplies into his bag.  
  
"You need to talk to someone about what happened." Hermione interjected loudly.  
  
"Like who? Have you forgotten I'm 'the boy who lived,' anyone I talk to will publish it in the bloody papers." Harry growled.  
  
"Look, obviously you don't want to talk to us about it, but you obviously need to talk to someone." Hermione continued, yelling over Harry.  
  
"Gee, why wouldn't I talk to you besides the fact that you're so involved with each other that it took you a week to come talk to me! Let's see, YOU WERE THERE! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Harry we're sorry we didn't tell you, we just wanted to wait until-"  
  
"I wasn't so mentally unstable?" Harry questioned, interrupting Ron mid-sentence.  
  
"No, Harry." Hermione exclaimed in shock.  
  
"And you wonder why I don't share my inner most thoughts with you guys?" Harry questioned incredulously. He quickly made his way out of the library, only to be followed out by his friends.  
  
"If you won't talk to us, talk to someone." Hermione called after his retreating back.  
  
"Look guys, really you two are the only one's I trust, but you were there. You two are just bloody fine, so I don't want to bring you down again. I knew what could happen when I went to rescue you, now I just have to live with the consequences." Harry explained in a halfway calm voice.  
  
"What do you mean you knew what would happen?" Hermione questioned in a stricken voice.  
  
"Just what I said. I had a vision remember." Harry explained anxiously before walking further away.  
  
It took the other two a second to come to grasp that but when they did they barreled after their retreating friend.  
  
"You came knowing what would happen with Vol- Voldemort?" Ron asked urgently, stumbling over the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered. "I couldn't very well leave you to him to be tortured and killed now could I?"  
  
"My god, Harry!"  
  
"Look it's no big deal." Harry interjected before Hermione could get anymore upset. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. You've been through enough without me making you feel guilty."  
  
"But Harry, we want to be there for you now." Ron answered, putting an arm around Hermione's shaking shoulders. As Harry looked at his two friends, he realized he couldn't burden them further with his troubles, especially not when they were just finding happiness.  
  
"And you are Ron. You know that, always, the both of you." Harry answered. "But talking about it to you two won't help. I mean think about it, you guys were there. I don't really have to or want to bring it up again."  
  
"If you won't talk to us how about Snape?" Hermione suggested cautiously.  
  
"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Both Harry and Ron screamed at the same time, looking incredulously at Hermione.  
  
"Just listen for a second you two." Hermione said sternly. "Snape is our head of house now. Also, he was in Voldemort's inner-circle so he probably wouldn't be shocked by anything you told him. Besides the fact that the man is a Potion Master. He could at least brew you some Draught of the Living Dead to help you sleep."  
  
"The man hates my guts, Hermione. He'd probably get a kick out of seeing 'the boy who lived' brought so low." Snarled Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Harry you're obviously going through something we can't understand. If you don't want to talk to us about it than I don't know what you expect us to do." Hermione answered angrily. "But I for one am not going to watch you crash and burn, you'll only bring down Ron and I as well."  
  
"I'm so sorry to be a bloody burden to you, Hermione." Snarled Harry viciously. "I didn't realize me getting raped, was such a hardship for you two to deal with. You want me to go see Snape fine, I bloody will."  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean it that way!" Hermione called after Harry. She rushed to his side and practically threw herself into his arms. "I just want you to get better, whatever the means."  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like we're burdened by you." Hermione continued hysterically, talking right over Harry's protests. "I love you, we both do, but you won't let us help you. Snape could. Please don't be mad, I can't watch you so listless and do nothing. Whether you want to admit it or not, you need help Harry. If you hadn't noticed, you are our best friends, we'd be lost without you."  
  
"Alright, Hermione, you've made your point. I forgive you, and I will go talk to Snape, at least to get some sleeping potions." Harry agreed rather reluctantly, now that the anger had worn off.  
  
"She's right you know mate, we can't do this without you." Ron added, wrapping his arms around Harry and his girlfriend. "Anytime you need us we're here for you."  
  
They were so caught up in all the emotional consequences of their conversation and the cleansing properties of their embrace that none of them noticed the approaching footsteps.  
  
"Most students go out of their way to hide romantic trysts from the teachers. I can see that once again the rules do not seem to apply to you three." A voice snarled from their right. The trio jumped apart in surprise, turning to look at the professor who interrupted them. "Twenty points from Slytherin for being out past curfew."  
  
"Professor Snape, we were just going to go find you." Hermione continued doggedly on even in the face of their embarrassment.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry hissed under his breath.  
  
"You already agreed." Ron hissed back.  
  
"Really?" Snape asked, raising a questioning eyebrow mockingly. "This shall be good. Do enlighten me as to why you three were coming from the third floor then."  
  
"We were collecting Harry." Ron answered. "Um, he needs to speak to you."  
  
"Really, Mister Potter?" Snape asked in a silky voice, successfully hiding his concern. When Harry didn't answer, Hermione pushed him towards their Potions Professor.  
  
"Yes he does." Hermione answered in his place.  
  
"My mister Potter what bushy hair you have." Snape commented cruelly, causing Hermione to blush down to her roots.  
  
"I.. do need to.. speak to you , sir." Harry answered with obvious reluctance. He lowered his head when Snape focused his intimidating gaze on him.  
  
"Very well. Never let it be said that I turn away a student in need, even if he is an arrogant celebrity." Sneered Snape in a vitriolic manner. "You two will return to you dormitory while I speak to Mister Potter, unless you would like to loose more points, which could easily be arranged."  
  
"No sir." Both students answered, turning away and heading back to their beds. Although they continued to look over their shoulders at Harry looking worried as they went.  
  
"Well, Mister Potter, follow me." Snape commanded as he strode toward the dungeons in silence. Right before the Potions classroom, Snape stopped at a charmed portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Snape spoke the password so softly that Harry couldn't hear it and before he knew it he was ushered into an unknown room.  
  
"Since you feel the need to disturb my private time with what I am sure will be a fine example of hormonal teenage angst at it's best I thought it appropriate to have this conversation here." Snape acknowledged in a biting manner, gesturing to his private quarters. "No need to look so shocked Potter, I have been known to entertain my Slytherin students here on occasion, the headmaster knows of it."  
  
Harry's mind immediately went to all the perverted connotations of that sentence and promptly blushed scarlet. Then he realized he was in his most hated professors private quarters in the dead of night. Harry kept a hand on his wand as he carefully looked around the room, before letting his gaze rest once again on Snape.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Professor. This was a mistake." Harry squeaked out before making a run for the door.  
  
"Where's that vaunted Gryffindor courage now, Potter?" Snape sneered at his student's back. As he expected Potter stopped trying to open the door, and slowly turned around, his eyes burning an emerald green. [Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor.} "There is no reason to be frightened, Potter." Snape continued in his most patronizing tone of voice. As expected Potter got his back up and preceded to stride back into the room, looking resolute.  
  
"I am not frightened, Sir." Harry answered, making 'sir' sound like a dirty four-letter word. "I simply didn't want to bother you in your quarters. Perhaps I may speak to you in your office during the day?"  
  
"Come now, Potter. I don't bite." Snape sneered disdainfully, as he sprawled into an armchair by the fireplace, gesturing for Potter to take the matching seat a few feet away. "I am riveted to hear what is so important that you would speak to me about it."  
  
"You are my head of house." Harry sneered, doing a fairly good imitation of Snape.  
  
"Very good, Potter. Now stop stalling and tell me what you wish to talk about." Snape ordered imperiously looking Harry over like a prized potion experiment. 


	14. To Survive

Friendship and Beyond 14/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
To Survive  
  
Harry looked at his potions professor warily as Snape continued to stare at him. Harry didn't know what to say to the staid, and normally vitriolic man who was now his head of house. It was funny how fate saw fit to continually screw with Harry Potter's life. Although Harry felt like he needed to talk to someone about his ordeal, he doubted that the Potion Master would lend a sympathetic ear. Harry didn't want sympathy or pity, and quite frankly was getting sick of everyone looking at him worriedly when they thought he wasn't aware of it. Even Ron and Hermione were doing it now more frequently, not in their case that he blamed them, but it was getting tiring none the less.   
  
If he could just get a few good nights of sleep he was sure he wouldn't be so tightly strung, but as it was he continually was on edge. Even Malfoy had commented about it in his sarcastic biting way. If he didn't do something soon, everyone would begin to notice his state of unrest. That alone was reason enough to speak to someone, but Harry did not feel comfortable explaining the inner-workings of his mind to anyone, let alone Snape.   
  
Harry kept trying to convince himself that everything was indeed normal, and that in going to rescue his friends he knew very well what could happen, but this did nothing to ease his nausea, nor help with his nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes, whether awake or asleep, he would see Voldemort standing over him leering with him helpless to protect himself. It was getting so bad that Harry had taken to putting up silencing charms so he wouldn't disturb his friends, although obviously they were far more observant then he often gave them credit for.  
  
"Mister Potter, as entertaining as it is to watch you scowl at my quill, I would ask you not to waste anymore of my time with your useless stalling." Snape sneered, bringing Harry abruptly from his depressing musings. "For your friends," Snape hissed the word like it was the vilest of things. "To practically fob you off on the 'greasy git' that you and your fellow students all fear, there must be something which you feel the need to discuss."  
  
"Right, of course." Harry mumbled keeping a tight grip on his wand hidden in his right pocket. Even though Harry knew that Snape could most likely disarm him fairly easily if he felt so inclined, the gesture made him feel a bit less helpless. "Um.. Since you are the potion master…"  
  
"You just now became aware of that fact, Potter?" Snape asked viciously, glaring into the startled green eyes of his most vexing student.  
  
"No sir, I knew that before." Harry stumbled over himself in his haste to answer, causing Snape to raise an incredulous eyebrow at the boy's timidity. He was practically burrowed into Snape's recliner, looking very small and vulnerable suddenly, rather than powerful and defiant like he usually does. This fact alone caused Snape to stop and take notice.  
  
Once the man stopped glaring disdainfully at 'the boy who lived' he began to notice how sickly Harry looked. Snape was mentally kicking himself for letting the brat and his friends leave his office last week when they were obviously keeping secrets. Although at the time he thought that they would deal with whatever was bothering them, it was obvious that was not to be the case.  
  
"I was wondering…" Harry spoke hesitantly, getting Snape's undivided attention once again. In response to the halting request Snape merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow, signaling the brat to continue. There were a few moments of charged silence as Harry considered how much to tell his professor before he continued. "Um… could you make me a vial of 'Draught of the Living Dead'?"  
  
Snape merely continued to stare at the nervous boy who was squirming in his seat looking fearfully at the potions master's shoulder. During his death eater days, Severus learned that most people tend to fill silences when it becomes too uncomfortable for them. It didn't take long for Potter to continue his explanation, although obviously with reluctance.  
  
"My, ah, friends are worried about my sleeping habits, and I've tried everything else." Harry explained.  
  
"Do your friends have cause to worry?" Snape asked softly in his most silky voice. Potter glanced at his face quickly in surprise before settling his gaze once again on Snape's left shoulder.  
  
"Well I haven't been sleeping overly well." Harry answered carefully.  
  
"I see and what else have you tried in your quest for undisrupted sleep?"  
  
"I have tried a calming salve that Hermione made, relaxing sounds to help me get to sleep, I've even made Dreamless Sleep potion." Harry listed off on his fingers.  
  
"Really, Mister Potter? And where did this new-found skill in Potions come from?" Snape asked curiously, for now ignoring how Harry obtained the potion ingredients. "I have been trying to drill limited knowledge into your thick skull for over six years now."  
  
"The mother of all invention, Professor." Harry responded in a surprisingly bitter tone of voice. "Necessity." 


	15. And the Sky Fell Down Upon Him

Friendship and Beyond 15/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
And the Sky Fell Down Upon Him  
  
"Meaning exactly what, Mister Potter?" Snape asked mockingly, somewhat surprised to hear Gryffindor's golden boy speak so cynically. "What would an arrogant celebrity like yourself know of necessity? You who have been handed fame on a silver platter, and bask in its glow."  
  
Expecting a defiant rejoinder which he could take house points for; Snape was surprised when Potter merely gazed at him in a defeated fashion before slumping in his seat.  
  
"I should have known better." Harry mumbled tiredly, absent-mindedly rubbing the scar on his forehead in a telling gesture of unease. "This is the last time I listen to Ron and Hermione's advice."  
  
"What are you babbling about now, Potter?" Snape asked, although he heard perfectly well what Potter was saying.  
  
"This was a mistake." Harry repeated himself, this time speaking so that Snape could hear him. Harry rose wearily from the chair so that he was looking down at his professor. He couldn't help but to be discouraged. "I am sorry for wasting your time."  
  
Just as Harry was turning to exit the room Snape moved to intercept him in a flurry of movements that would attest to some of his supposedly vampire-like reflexes. Snape hastily grabbed Harry's right shoulder in an attempt to keep his fleeing student from reaching the door.   
  
"And just where do you think you are going, boy?" Snape asked in his most intimidating voice.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
[Flashback]   
  
"And just where do you think you are going, boy?" Voldemort hissed menacingly at Harry, as he tried to squirm away from the Dark Lord's bruising grip. Although Harry was still bound to the ceiling and was near catatonia he still reflexively flinched when Voldemort's acrid breath came near him. Harry was staring unseeing at the opposite wall, aimlessly counting the stains on the tapestry. He ignored the pain his abused body was in, after the repeated rape that had followed. He now had more bruises that he could feasibly count and was barely keeping a hold of his sanity.   
  
When Harry didn't answer quickly enough to the Dark Lord's liking he slapped Harry across the face, causing his head to snap back and blood to flow from his nose. When Voldemort came closer to him again Harry couldn't stop the pained whimper that escaped his throat. As Harry continued to ignore the punishment Voldemort was visiting upon his ravaged body, he could vaguely hear murmurs at the edge of his fuzzy hearing.  
  
Suddenly just when Harry was about to loose consciousness for the second time in as many hours, the binding that had held him in place for the last four and a half hours was released, leaving Harry to sprawl bonelessly to the floor. His head hit the stone with a sickening thud, which only caused Voldemort to laugh at his continued suffering. Harry was so immersed in his subconscious that he was unaware of his surroundings and was only dragged out of the safety in his own mind when he heard a woman's anguished screaming. Gradually he recognized it as belonging to Hermione and he slowly turned his head in her direction.  
  
Her body was arched in an unnatural position as Wormtail put her under the cruciatus curse, causing the agony-filled scream that drew Harry's reluctant focus. It was because of this that Harry gradually remembered his plan of escape. Slowly and excruciatingly he crawled his way between Voldemort and his death eaters and his two battered friends.  
  
"Now now, there will be none of that." Voldemort crowed humorously, looking delighted at the picture the three Gryffindors made broken on the floor at his mercy. He casually kicked Harry in the ribs causing the injured boy to collapse on the floor in pain. When Harry turned over to look up at the dark wizard, Voldemort was expecting to see a defeated look in the boy's eyes, or perhaps a hint of insanity. He was therefore shocked to find 'the boy who lived' glaring defiantly at him, eyes flashing murderously.  
  
"Bugger off!" Potter growled ferociously pointing a trembling hand in his direction. Before Voldemort could reply he was hit with an astoundingly bright and painful blast of pure unfiltered magical energy, causing him to crash into the opposite wall with a resounding crack before collapsing unconscious to the floor. A few death eaters rushed to their lord's side while the remaining minions closed rank around the three battered teens, gazing cautiously at Harry Potter.   
  
Harry kept his fury wrapped around him like a cloak, using the last of his strength to incapacitate the remaining death eaters. As they howled in pain, Harry crawled towards Ron and Hermione, who were attempting to stand on rather shaky legs. Since they were in better shape then he was he called out to them hurriedly before the death eaters regrouped.  
  
"Touch my tattoo." Harry ordered hoarsely dragging himself closer to his friends. They obeyed him without thought and just as a stunning curse was hurled their way, the trio disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Although Snape wasn't one for casual touches under normal circumstances, he was deeply surprised by Harry's reaction to his touch. Before Snape could utter a word, the arm he held was hastily pulled from his grasp with a startled gasp from its owner. Potter backed himself against the nearest wall with an expression of utter terror on his previously impassive face. He was looking around the room in a panic as though looking for an exit, although with vaguely unseeing eyes.  
  
"Potter!" Snape called worriedly, temporarily forgetting his dislike of the brat. "Come on Potter, don't do this to me."  
  
Snape gently shook Harry by the shoulders in an attempt to get his attention, ignoring the whimpering coming from the boy's mouth. Potter was trying in vain to curl in on himself in protection from his invisible attackers.   
  
"Snap out of this, Potter, or I will take a hundred points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered trying to get a reaction from the shaking boy. Forgetting himself momentarily in the turmoil. Although Potter had stilled under his touch somewhat the boy was still staring through him as if he didn't exist. Snape was beginning to panic, although he would never admit that fact to anyone, under pain of death. "You are stronger than this Harry, now come back to me."  
  
This last was said softly, in a vaguely pleading tone of voice, followed by a soft caress to the boy's messy hair. When Harry stopped whimpering and actually seemed to move toward the caress, Snape continued gently running his hands through the distraught boy's hair while coaxing Harry to awareness in the same comforting voice.  
  
Gradually Harry became aware of his surroundings again, and was startled to find himself in such close proximity with his professor. His mind was a blank for a moment as he tried to catch up with recent events, not remembering what had happened. Suddenly the flashback came back to Harry vividly and the same pained moan he had been emitting earlier escaped again. Before he could have a full-blown panic attack however, Snape began to murmur to him thereby keeping his attention on the here and now. After a few minutes of this, Harry began to feel more like himself, and even managed to move from his crouched position at the wall.   
  
As Snape became aware of Potter's return to coherence he stepped back from the wizard and quickly elongated the space between them.  
  
"I trust that there will be no further drama for the night?" Snape sneered half-heartedly raising an eyebrow mockingly. Harry blushed crimson in embarrassment before answering the question haltingly  
  
"I'm sorry, professor."  
  
"You might as well sit back down Potter. This promises to be a very long night." Snape sighed tiredly, watching his fidgeting student take his previously vacated seat with reluctance.  
  
Snape got out his tea service before sitting at Harry's right and quietly served his student tea, laced with a slight calming draught. After they had both finished the tea in silence Snape gazed at Harry through steepled fingers, trying to think of how to start a conversation with a person he had previously loathed.  
  
"Well Potter, care to tell me what the bloody hell Voldemort did to you to cause you to react that way?" Snape asked suddenly and straight to the point. Well, Snape had never been particularly subtle, and felt no need to start this late in his life. He watched his student with amusement as Harry's jaw dropped in surprise, before closing with a snap. When Potter made no move to answer Snape began to impatiently tap his finger on the arm of his chair. "I am waiting Mister Potter, and I do not have all night, contrary to popular opinion." 


	16. The Mirror of Recovery

Friendship and Beyond 16/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
I wasn't exactly sure how to write this chapter, and it didn't come out quite how I wanted it to, but never the less… Enjoy.  
  
The Mirror of Recovery  
  
"I… Uh," Harry stuttered, shaking harshly as he tried to push the more vivid memories away so that he could explain what happened to his impatiently waiting professor.   
  
"If you are having this much trouble completing a full sentence, how on earth will you manage to complete your narrative?" Snape asked scathingly, glaring at the boy's lowered head.   
  
He was about to continue to berate the boy when his gaze happened to come upon the mirror on the other side of the wall. Suddenly struck by inspiration, Snape stood up and stalked over to the innocuous object. He quickly returned to his student's side, and with a near silent incantation the mirror turned blue temporarily before becoming clear once again.  
  
Harry watched the Potion Master in silence, although foolishly grateful for the temporary reprieve. Furious with himself, Harry continued to berate his cowardice when acknowledging what Voldemort did to him. It seemed that every moment for the last week Harry had been consciously avoiding thinking about anything of import, for when he did Harry would loose his hard-won composure almost immediately.   
  
"This, as you should well know is a pensieve." Snape explained snidely. "Since you have been so fascinated with other people's private memories and thoughts, I felt it only fair to have someone riffling through your own. And since you have not been able to explain your precense here satisfactorily it will also serve the additional purpose of revealing what has your nerves so shot."  
  
"A pensieve?" Harry asked curiously, looking toward the softly rippling surface of the once solid mirror.   
  
"Correct, Potter. Simply touch the surface and merely think about what you want to be put into the pensieve. After you are done, the memories enclosed in the pensieve will fade a bit in your memory of them. Don't mistake me, they will still be there and still pain you, but the terror they instill will be brought down to a manageable level, hopefully." Snape explained in detail as he watched Harry for any overt reactions. The brat still seemed shaky and twitchy in his own body, but had once again gotten control of his responses. "After this is done, I will view your memories, and then we will discuss them. Is this acceptable?"  
  
Harry had listened intently as Snape explained the procedure, hoping that this would help him somewhat. Even if just so he could tell someone about what he had been going through. Although he wasn't sure that Snape would even care, at this point Harry was willing to try anything, if only for his own peace of mind.   
  
"Very well." Harry agreed subduedly, as he hesitantly reached out to the mirror's surface.   
  
As soon as he touched the liquid surface, it rippled beneath his hand and he was pulled into a bare room, before he was inundated with images throughout his life.  
  
//FLASH// Harry being dropped off on the Dursley's doorstep.  
  
//FLASH// Being yelled at for his 'freakish' behavior on his fifth birthday.  
  
//FLASH// Dudley chasing him through the house and knocking him into the wall.  
  
//FLASH// Vernon throwing him in the cupboard under the stairs at four years old for his abnormality.  
  
//FLASH// His aunt and uncle telling him his parents died in a car accident.  
  
//FLASH// Talking to the snake at the zoo.  
  
//FLASH// Being alone on his birthdays.  
  
//FLASH// Getting his first Hogwarts letter.  
  
//FLASH// Meeting Hagrid.  
  
//FLASH// Meeting Ron and Hermione.  
  
//FLASH// Insulting Malfoy.  
  
//FLASH// Chamber of Secrets.  
  
//FLASH// Sirius and Remus.  
  
//FLASH// The cemetery… Cedric.  
  
//FLASH// Department of Mysteries.  
  
//FLASH// The Veil  
  
//FLASH// Visions of death and torture.  
  
//FLASH// Ron on the quidditch team.  
  
//FLASH// Nott Manor.  
  
//FLASH// Stabbed!  
  
//FLASH// Whipped!  
  
//FLASH// Raped!  
  
//FLASH// Interogated and tortured!  
  
//FLASH// Home… Ron and Hermione  
  
Fear… Anger… Terror… Shame… Sleepless Nights… Nightmares… Flashbacks… Scars… Pain.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Snape forced himself to slow his nervous pacing as he watched the shell of Harry Potter sit vacantly staring at the mirror. Severus began to worry when the brat hadn't emerged from the pensieve after a half an hour, but more so once the boy had started to silently cry. Snape stopped pacing long enough to check on his students vital signs and make a calming tea for when the boy came out of the pensieve. He did not have to wait too much longer fortunately, because a few minutes later Harry startled awake looking somewhat faint. The normally stern professor had taken a step forward before catching himself and composing his features into polite curiosity. He couldn't do anything about the concern shining through his eyes.  
  
Harry forced himself out from inside the pensieve as the returning emotions became too much for him to handle. He didn't notice the tears that were silently running down his face, nor his professors concerned expression. Harry didn't even realize the extent of memories he placed inside the pensieve, so shocked by their intensity was he. As Harry sat thinking about his memories and sipping the still warm tea, Snape had already entered the pensieve while his student was preoccupied. Once Harry realized what Snape had done he watched the still form of his professor in anxiety, waiting for Snape's reaction to what he saw. 


	17. A Slytherin Approach

Friendship and Beyond 17/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Warning: This chapter has a bit of vulgar language and cursing, somewhat disturbing content (at least I think so.) Notice the rating.  
  
A Slytherin Approach  
  
As Harry was anxiously awaiting Snape's return to awareness he began exploring his professor's private quarters with a keen eye. What Harry found greatly surprised him. Although Harry had never actively thought about what Snape's quarters would look like, they were nothing like he would have expected from the taciturn Potion's Master. Now that he could take the time to look around, without being worried about his professor's close proximity, Harry found himself involuntarily relaxing in the comfortable environment.   
  
The fireplace flickered causing a warm glow to shine off the walls, giving the room an almost unearthly cadence. After a few surreptitious glances at Snape's prone position on the floor, Harry began exploring in earnest. He was immersed in a well-worn copy of 'Powerful Wizards and Potions Throughout the Ages,' when a hand grabbed him from behind causing Harry to drop the book in his alarm.  
  
"I do not believe I gave you permission to go through my personal possessions, Potter." Snape sneered, although with perhaps less heat then was usual.  
  
"Um… No sir." Harry answered, bending to pick up the volume lying so haphazardly on the floor, that he had been so engrossed in previously. Snape watched him impassively for a few seconds, noticing for the first time the title of the book Potter was reading. The Potion's Master raised an eyebrow in surprise at Harry's bent head.  
  
"If that particular volume interests you, perhaps you are not the complete dunderhead I previously believed you to be Potter. If you would be interested, you may borrow it to read at your leisure, so long as it is returned to me in the same condition as it was lent out." Snape offered awkwardly, gesturing for Harry to keep the potion's book, when it looked like he would replace it on the bookshelf.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Harry mumbled blushing profusely. He hoped that his professor wasn't doing this out of some misplaced sense of pity. After thinking it over however, Harry came to the conclusion that Snape would not give away potions books even out of pity, let alone to a Potter.  
  
"You are welcome. Let's just hope that an understanding of the theory behind potions making will help improve your competence. Although I will not hold my breath for that occurrence." Snape acknowledged in a particularly Snapeish way, gesturing for Harry to sit back down. "Now onto the business at hand. If you wish for me to keep you stocked with Living Death, I expect you to keep me informed of how you are feeling. I will expect you to see me every day after dinner to discuss your progress until I feel it is no longer necessary."  
  
"Is that actually necessary, Professor?" Harry asked irritably looking slightly pale.  
  
"Why don't you tell me, Potter." Snape answered, looking at his student's slumped posture. "If you can honestly look me in the eye and tell me you are dealing with what that bastard did to you I will not bring it up again, unless you mention it first."  
  
"Keep a few things in mind however before you answer. First off your friends must have been rather desperate to suggest you speak to me at all. So they at least think you should talk to me. Secondly, I have noticed how quiet and withdrawn you have become. If you keep this all inside you will become bitter and jaded. Thirdly, take it from someone who understands, the sooner you deal with a great trauma and begin to accept it, the quicker you will begin to recover."  
  
Harry was looking at Snape wide-eyed and shaken as he finished his speech.  
  
"I am…"  
  
"The truth, Potter." Snape ordered, his eyes flashing threateningly as he glared at his stubborn student. Harry met him glare for glare.  
  
"Damn you!" Harry cursed. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone? I only wanted a bloody sleeping potion."  
  
"I am not in the habit of giving out highly addictive potions to students simply because they ask for them, especially without a word in explanation. Now answer the bloody question." Snape commanded in his silkiest tone of voice. "What's the matter, Potter, where's your backbone? Answer the question."  
  
"How the bloody hell do you think I feel?" Snarled Harry, glaring angrily at Snape. He was so furious that he failed to notice the self-satisfied smirk that momentarily crossed Snape's face. "Every single bloody time I manage to actually get to sleep I wake up in a cold sweat. I've become accustomed to putting up silencing charms so I don't wake Ron with my screaming. I have flashbacks of having that bastard's cock up my ass, and being helpless to stop him. I jump at shadows and flinch when anyone comes up to me unexpectedly. I'm a Gryffindor for cripe's sake and I would be hiding in my bed if not for Ron and 'Mione. Does that sound bloody fine to you?" Harry asked scathingly.  
  
"Every thing you just described are perfectly normal reactions after a trauma, but you will manage to put this behind you with time." Snape replied calmly.  
  
"I didn't think Slytherin's were blind optimists, Snape." Harry commented ironically.  
  
"We are not."  
  
"Exactly. So save the pep talks for Dumbledore. He is much better at them anyway." Harry sneered.  
  
"As you wish, Mister Potter." Severus agreed, looking his angry young student in the eye. "Perhaps a more Slytherin approach would work best after all."  
  
Before Harry could question his professor further, Snape had risen from his seat and was across the intervening distance between them, until he was standing directly in front of Harry. As Harry made to rise, Snape moved even closer, thereby effectively hedging him in. Harry tried to hold his ground, but the Professor towering over him was intimidating in the best of times, now however, he looked downright demonic.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Harry tried to ask, but he found all of his anger had left him, leaving a cold ball of fear in its place. His voice came out a strained whisper.  
  
  
  
"You look a tad uncomfortable, Potter." Snape commented casually. He noticed a slight movement of Harry's right wrist, and before the boy knew what was happening he found his arms being pinned to his chair in only one of Snape's own. His wand was efficiently taken from him and placed out of arms reach leaving Harry at a great disadvantage.  
  
"Now, now, none of that." Snape murmured in a soft, almost soothing voice, idly caressing Harry's trapped wrists. "You brought this on yourself after all."  
  
"Let me up." Harry whispered, no longer able to stop his body from shaking as he wiggled trying to get out of his professor's grip. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why, Potter?" Snape asked silkily, watching the cringing body underneath him impassively. "Quite simple. You are pathetic. Look at you, boy! Cowering away from me like a goddamn Hufflepuff. Where's the child who saved the school in his first year at Hogwarts? Faced a basilisk in second year to help his friend's sister? Fought the dark lord himself, alone in a graveyard? Who ran off heedless of danger to try to free his supposedly imprisoned godfather?"  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"I have no intention of letting you go boy. I could do anything I wanted with you, Potter. Think about it. You are in my private quarters, without your wand, and at my complete mercy. Poor Potter, what ever are you going to do?" Snape hissed softly into his student's ear.  
  
"Stop it." Whimpered Potter, panic-stricken.  
  
"If you can't face your fears now, how will you manage to defeat Voldemort?" Snape continued, leaning more of his weight on the imprisoned boy, listening as Potter's breathing began to quicken. [Come on, Potter. Fight me. I know you're still in there somewhere. This has got to work.] "Is this the great Harry Potter, cowering and whimpering in fear? The dark lord must be quaking with terror."  
  
"You bloody scum!" Screamed Harry furiously. "Get the fuck off me!"  
  
Before Severus could respond further to the young man bucking underneath him, a blinding energy ball hit him, causing him to fly off Potter and land in a slump on the floor. Standing before him was Harry Potter, looking as dangerous as Severus had ever seen him. His clenched fists were crackling with suppressed magical energy, even though his wand still lay by Snape's body.  
  
"It's about time you found your bloody backbone, Potter." Snape sneered in his most haughty voice. "I was getting a little sick of you cowering from everything."  
  
"Who the hell-"  
  
"Enough with the histrionics Potter." Snape commented from his position lying on the floor at Potter's feet, looking disgustedly around at the shambles left of his living room "I won't tolerate the further destruction of my living room. However, it is good to see a bit of that Gryffindor spark in your eyes once again, although if you ever tell anyone I said so I will cut out your tongue and use it in my potion experiments."  
  
Harry continued to stare at Snape as he painfully made his way to his feet, looking thoroughly gob-smacked.  
  
"You did this intentionally." Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course I did Potter." Snape answered looking less demonic by the moment. "While I often find you an insufferable, irritating, foolhardy man. I would never intentionally hurt you, despite what many of you think of me."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Frankly Mister Potter, you needed a good kick in the ass." Snape sneered amusedly. "If you let fear fester it becomes over powering. You did not notice, but you were rapidly becoming terrified of everything. I merely caused you to face some of your more paralyzing fears."  
  
"But what would that do?" Harry asked.  
  
"It will not help you with the memories of Voldemort's rape, but it will help you feel less helpless." Snape answered, ignoring Harry's reaction at the word 'rape.'  
  
"But you wouldn't have hurt me." Harry commented questioningly.  
  
"True, but you never knew that, Potter. You managed to protect yourself wandless against a fully trained former death eater. You are quite a powerful wizard, however much it behooves me to admit it. And now I trust you will be prepared for all eventualities. There is no reason for you to be powerless again. Now if you'd just put any effort into your studies…" Snape commented, going into a long tirade about Harry's abysmal aptitude in potions, while leading him to a small cabinet by his bedroom door.  
  
"Here is the Draught of the Living Death you asked for. It should last about a month, liberally taken. If the nightmares aren't manageable by then I will restock your supply."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry said softly, looking at Snape from lowered lashes while giving his 'most-hated professor' a shy smile in gratitude. Snape studiously ignored the trembling in his belly as a result.  
  
"I am your head of house, Potter." Sneered Snape, acknowledging Harry's insult from earlier, causing the Seventh Year to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Don't remind me." Harry mumbled, shaking his head in bemusement.  
  
"I believe you should be in bed. If memory serves me you have Double Potions with me first thing tomorrow morning." Snape reminded him. "I will take points if you are late."  
  
Snape lead Harry to the entrance of his quarters looking his student over carefully. Although Snape was not naïve enough to believe that Potter's problems would magically disappear over night, Harry did manage to get over much of his perpetual fear, and was walking with a bit of his usual confidence back. Right before Harry walked out of the portrait, Snape stopped him with a restraining hand to his upper arm, pleased when Harry didn't blatantly flinch at the contact.  
  
"Ah, Potter. You forgot your wand." With a small wave of his hand, Snape wandlessly summoned Potter's wand, which had remained in its place on the floor during their conversation. Harry took it wordlessly, flashing a grin at his professor, before he walked out of the portrait and down the hall. Before Harry could disappear around the corner, Snape found himself taking a step out of his quarters.  
  
"Potter." He waited for the young man to turn around. "Sleep well."  
  
There was a moment of silent surprise as Harry looked over his Professor, before he relaxed and smile in response. After his professor had closed the portrait behind his student, Harry continued to stare at the picture of Salazar Slytherin in befuddlement.  
  
"Sleep well, Professor Snape." Harry murmured before he turned around, walking back to his dorm room where Hermione and Ron were undoubtedly waiting for a full report. 


	18. Continuing Education

Friendship and Beyond 18/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Continuing Education  
  
The next day, Harry woke up surprisingly well rested and peaceful for the first time in his distant memory. He was surprised to find Ron already awake and gone from the room, although it was still quite early. Shrugging off his pajama top, Harry quickly showered in the connecting bathroom before donning his uniform for the coming day. Harry noticed that even after he was dressed that he still had another hour before he could go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry walked down to the common room, dreading a confrontation with any Slytherins that would happen to be up. Although the trio and the others of their new house had declared an uneasy truce after the confrontation a few days ago, anything remotely argumentative would restart hostilities between them. Most of the Slytherins had taken to ignoring them, although Malfoy continued to harass Harry whenever they saw each other.   
  
There was nothing unusual in that however. It even comforted Harry somewhat in a disturbing kind of way. If Draco was still his normal nasty self, then he obviously still thought Harry was a worthy opponent. Malfoy's would never waste their time on anything but the best, after all. Harry felt better about himself because of it, ironically enough. If Malfoy was still an adversary, obviously Harry had not fallen too far down in the other boy's estimation. The saying was true, you were judged by the quality of your enemies.  
  
Although the fighting between Draco and Harry had mellowed somewhat in it's heat, the frequency of their arguments stayed the same. If anyone were to comment on this difference, both would have adamantly disagreed. From Harry's perspective at least, the only difference was that Harry had faced true evil, and Draco's arrogant bigotry was paltry in comparison.  
  
As Harry made his way down the stairs and entered the common room he found Ron and Hermione curled up in front of the fire whispering contentedly. Taking care not to disturb them, Harry edged around the wall until he exited the common room silently, closing the portrait behind him. After the conversation he had with them last night, explaining what happened between Snape and himself, Harry had decided to try to give the others some space today.   
  
Since he was already dressed and ready to start his day, Harry decided to take a walk around the lake before breakfast. When he entered the Great Hall forty-five minutes later, he was in a relaxed mood, smiling freely at the few Gryffindor's seated already. As Harry sat at the end of the Slytherin table, he was surprised to see Ginny walking in his direction.   
  
Over the last few days, Harry and the others had not gotten the chance to talk to the Gryffindors except in passing unfortunately. The trio had decided however, that they did not want to get into details about their resorting, for many reasons. The least of which, that if they told the Weasley's what had happened, they would more than likely have it out with Dumbledore, and while although Harry thought that the Headmaster deserved it, they couldn't afford to alienate anyone, especially the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. That would just causing needless discord that the light side didn't need.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ginny said as she sat down uninvited at the Slytherin table, looking around cautiously. "What is going on?"  
  
"It's quite complicated, Gin." Harry explained softly, noticing the hurt in Ginny's eyes that she tried so hard to hide from him.  
  
"Well then explain it to me. You three only wrote a confusing note to mum and dad that explained nothing." Ginny answered sharply. "It's like we don't even matter to you anymore."  
  
"Have you talked to Ron about this?" Harry asked uncomfortably. He hadn't realized how their silence must have looked to the Weasley family. Frankly they were so preoccupied with their own plight, and that of their teacher's betrayal, that they had temporarily ignored other's reactions.  
  
"When have I gotten the chance?" Ginny asked angrily. "Was Gryffindor not good enough for you suddenly?"  
  
"No Ginny, of course not!" Harry exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to think when you three suddenly are in Slytherin without a by your leave, and haven't spoken to anyone in a week?" Asked Ginny in a hurt tone of voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, we've just been preoccupied." Harry said softly placing a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I can't really go into details about what happened but we had a disagreement with McGonagall and Dumbledore, prompting us to switch houses unexpectedly."  
  
"Why what happened?"   
  
"I can't really get into it, let's just say that we felt betrayed and we didn't want to remain with McGonagall as our head of house."  
  
"That bad?" Ginny asked softly, looking angry on our behalves at her head on house where she sat at the teacher's table.  
  
"Yeah…" He acknowledged softly.  
  
"Well okay then." Ginny answered resolutely. "If mum and dad asks, I'll tell them you don't want to talk about it then. You do know that I'm still your friend thought, right Harry? You're not going to forget I exist now that you're in a different house?"  
  
"Of course not." Harry answered, giving the youngest Weasley a reassuring hug. As they broke apart, Harry noticed that the Hall was beginning to fill up with students. "I expect you to visit us in the Slytherin Common Room anytime you want."  
  
Ginny looked a little apprehensive at this so Harry was quick to reassure her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. None of the others will trouble you. I'll tell you about it another time, but we have managed to come to a cease-fire with the Slytherins.  
  
"Okay, Harry." Ginny agreed, getting up hesitantly from her seat when a few Seventh Year Slytherins walked down the aisle toward them. "I'll talk to you later. Tell Ron and Hermione I said hi. I'll try to stop by later this afternoon after classes, so we can catch up."  
  
With a sassy wink in Harry's direction, Ginny walked back to the now nearly full Gryffindor table, where questioning housemates beset her. Harry watched her walk away with a relieved smile, before he began shoveling food into his mouth at a rather dangerous pace. 


	19. The Trouble With Malfoys

Friendship and Beyond 19/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Trouble With Malfoys  
  
Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Ginny exit the Slytherin Common Room. Looking at Ron and Hermione he could tell that they felt much the same way. When Ginny hesitantly knocked on the portrait this afternoon, the atmosphere in the room was intense. During their private conversation half of the upper-year Slytherins remained in the common room carefully watching the quartet as they talked somberly in the corner. Although they weren't interrupted Harry was alert the whole time to the stares aimed in their direction.   
  
During the day, the trio had a chance to decide how much they felt comfortable sharing with Ginny, let alone what they wanted them to be aware of concerning their son's kidnapping and subsequent rescue. They quickly realized that keeping most of their experience a secret was the best way to go. They merely wrote a new letter to the Weasley's giving them the bare minimum of details, which they kept to when Ginny asked. The Slytherin's weren't privy to the hushed conversation because Hermione cast a low level silencing charm once they all sat down to talk.  
  
With a promise to talk to the Gryffindor's and try to get them to understand, Ginny left looking resolute in her resolve to protect her friends. Hermione and Ron found an excuse to go upstairs shortly thereafter leaving Harry alone with the gathered Slytherins.  
  
"I know it is difficult for you to understand Potter, but having Gryffindors in the Slytherin common room is unacceptable." Malfoy hissed, stalking over to Potter, as the others kept their seats looking anxious at the blonde's display of antagonism. "If you must socialize with that poor excuse for a witch, do it elsewhere."  
  
"I will speak to whomever I want to, Malfoy. That witch so happens to be a friend of mine, so I suggest you be careful of what you say about her." Harry warned, keeping a precautionary grip on his wand in case Malfoy got any ideas of hexing him unawares.  
  
"I told you once you should choose your friends with more care." Malfoy commented in a cold tone, glaring at Potter in disgust. "That Mudblood and Weasel of yours are going to be the death of you one day."  
  
"At least I have friends Malfoy, rather than minions bought with my father's money and influence." Harry growled furiously, watching in enjoyment as Malfoy's face turned red in embarrassment and anger.  
  
"My family is well respected in the Wizarding World. I would watch who you insult, Potter. My father is not an enemy to make lightly." Hissed Draco malevolently. Harry barely flinched.  
  
"Tell daddy dearest that I said hello." Harry responded unconcernedly over his shoulder as he turned as if to walk away. His blasé attitude ended abruptly however when Malfoy responded in kind.  
  
"I'll do that Potter. He will be amused to hear from you. After all he has so little amusement in his life, he must find amusement where he can." Malfoy said softly, watching as Potter's back stiffened and he turned around slowly, his eyes burning with hatred. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Rather than reply directly, Harry looked around at their captive audience, glaring at each in turn.   
  
"Leave us, now." Potter ordered, taking his wand out of his pocket and brandishing it threateningly.  
  
"You would dare threaten us in our own common room, Potter?" Malfoy chortled amusedly. "I knew you had knackers, but I didn't think they were made of brass."  
  
"I would suggest," Harry began in a misleadingly soft voice, directing his comments at all the other students while ignoring Malfoy for the time being. "That you remember who it is that is speaking. Just because I was a Gryffindor for Six years does not mean I am not dangerous when crossed. Ask Quirrell if you doubt me. Oh, that's right you can't because he is dead."  
  
A few of the wiser souls started backing away slowly from the quietly enraged wizard, while a few remained frozen in shock.  
  
"As most of you well know, Voldemort has tried to kill me a total of six times. If your parents weren't able to take me out I really don't think you want to test my patience at the moment."  
  
The rest of the Common Room cleared out in short order under Harry's imposing stare. As Potter turned his attention back to Draco, the blonde took a step back in caution before he remembered himself.  
  
"Impressive, Potty. So what now?"  
  
"Now Malfoy, you will tell me exactly what you know about the events of last weekend. Quickly while I am still feeling charitable." Potter hissed keeping all emotions off his face, while inside he was quaking with nerves.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter." Malfoy denied quietly, causing Harry fume in anger. Potter got directly into Malfoy's smirking face and pointed his wand at the other's head, although he wouldn't likely use it, the other didn't know that, so it was at least good for intimidation purposes.  
  
"I am not in a pleasant mood, right now. It would be in your best interests to answer my questions before I loose my temper."  
  
"My, my Potter, who knew you had it in you?" Malfoy asked surprised by the actions of Dumbledore's 'golden boy.' He even went to far as to pat Potter's cheek mockingly. His hand was grasped in a stern grip by said boy, trapping his wrist close to his body. "I know nothing of what happened to you, or the Weasel or Mudblood last weekend. My father only mentioned that the dark lord had them, but you managed to rescue them somehow."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Harry sneered in disbelief.  
  
"Look Potter, I frankly don't give a damn what you believe. My father told me to mention that phrase when talking to you, and said you'd have some kind of reaction to it. My father wants to meet with you this weekend, Potter. At Hogsmeade."  
  
"You must really think I am naïve, Malfoy. If you think I would ever risk going alone to meet with your father."  
  
"He wants you and your friends to meet him at the Three Broomsticks. A public place, Potter."  
  
"So what? He could just as easily kill me in front of people as not."  
  
"He wants to exchange information about the Dark Lords plans. For some reason he thinks you have the power to 'protect' him. He trusts your gryffindor character not to double-cross him." Draco explained with a sneer. "He doesn't think you've got it in you. He also said to tell you that and I quote: I am aware of our Potion Master's extracurricular activities. If I had wanted to he would be dead right now."  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Language, Potter." Malfoy sneered. "Well, what's it going to be?"  
  
"Bugger!" Growled Harry. "Fine. Tell him we will meet him at three o'clock tomorrow in the Three Broomsticks. But if he tries to double-cross us be warned that I am through playing the good little Gryffindor. Don't underestimate me or my friends."  
  
"I will tell him." Malfoy answered snidely, throwing one last glare over his shoulder as he left through the portrait, presumably to owl his father with the news.  
  
"Bloody fucking bastard!" Harry hissed in fury as he stalked up the stairs to fill in his friends. He ignored the position he found them in, snogging on Ron's bed, as he slammed the door open and then shut behind him.  
  
"Guys, we've got to talk…" 


	20. A Deal With the Devil

Friendship and Beyond 20/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
A Deal With the Devil  
  
"I don't know how you talked us into this, mate." Ron grumbled as the trio made their way into the Three Broomstick the next day.   
  
"Snape will be there and besides if Malfoy was to try anything in front of others he would blow his cover as an upstanding citizen. You know image is everything for Malfoys." Harry answered in what he hoped was a confident tone of voice.  
  
"Just because Snape will be hidden in the Three Broomsticks doesn't mean he will be able to help soon enough if things go bad." Hermione pointed out in her calm manner.  
  
"True, but we can take care of ourselves if the matter arises." Harry reassured his two friends.   
  
They were each armed to the teeth with both muggle weapons as well as magical ones. Hermione carried a small dagger in her pocket as well as her wand.   
  
Harry carried with him the sword of Godric Gryffindor shrunken to fit in his pocket. Funny how even though Harry was in Slytherin officially the sword still worked for him. If he touched the sword it would resize to its full height as soon as it left his pocket. Before they entered the Three Broomsticks Harry had also recalibrated his tattoo to take him back to Hogwarts, or as close to it with the barrier still in place.   
  
Ron carried, along with his wand, a vial of blue liquid, which if touched with the skin would freeze an attacker in place long enough for the three to escape. Overall, they were well armed for their meeting with the Dark Wizard.  
  
Harry had gone directly to Snape the day before after he had explained the situation to Ron and Hermione. Needless to say the Potions Master was not happy at having his cover blown, and Harry had to convince him that they would be better off listening to Lucius before simply hexing him to kingdom come. Snape was going undetected with the use of an invisibility potion that he had spent most of the night concocting with the assistance of Hermione.  
  
Snape had promised not to mention this particular undertaking to Dumbledore as per Potter's wishes, until after the situation was resolved. If Lucius were duplicitous then there would be no harm done, but if by chance the death eater was being truthful then he obviously contacted Harry directly for a reason. For that reason alone Snape was standing near the bar carefully spying on Lucius Malfoy as he anxiously looked at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes.  
  
Lucius suddenly perked up when he noticed the three students enter the establishment. The first to notice him was the Weasley boy who quickly pointed his position out to his two friends. Lucius took the time to take inventory of them as they walked towards him.   
  
Weasley looked like he had just swallowed an unpleasant Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean. He was obviously not happy about this meeting. The mud blood looked a little nervous and was standing closer to the redhead, perhaps unconsciously gaining confidence from his close proximity. She was looking all around her cautiously, as if waiting for an attack. The Potter boy was impassive however, and neither his face nor his movements gave away what he was feeling. Where the Granger girl was looking around physically at their surroundings, Potter was using his magic to check for strong magical signatures out of place in the Tavern. Only the very powerful would be able to do this, and only the equally powerful would notice the scan.  
  
Lucius' estimation of the 'Boy-who-Lived' rose significantly. He also noticed that all three had both their hands in their pockets, obviously holding their wands, and if Potter and his friends were as clever as he thought they were, other fail-safes as well. Lucius inclined his head in greeting as the trio came warily within talking distance.  
  
"Sit down." Lucius ordered imperiously.   
  
Potter merely raised an eyebrow at the command as did the other two, and remained standing.  
  
"Please." Lucius Malfoy added through gritted teeth.   
  
As they did so, and before they could say anything incriminating Lucius put up a silencing charm as well as an illusion charm. They looked at each other in barely contained nervousness, hoping that Snape would still be able to come to their rescue if they needed him.  
  
"I didn't think you would have the nerve to show up." Lucius commented, taking a leisurely drink of butter beer. "Especially not after what happened last weekend… How are you feeling by the way, Harry?"  
  
"None of your bloody business you prat." Hissed Harry, stiffening in his seat ready to curse the bastard at the slightest justification.  
  
"Harry." Hermione whispered under her breath while Ron gripped his leg under the table to keep him seated.  
  
"You wanted something, Malfoy?" Harry questioned hoarsely. "Get on with it, then. I've got better things to do with my time." 


	21. Repenting?

Friendship and Beyond 21/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Repenting?  
  
"I want you to protect my son from the Dark Lord." Lucius said, looking at Harry cautiously. As far as Harry could tell Malfoy was being serious, but then again Potter never claimed to understand Lucius Malfoy's motives and actions, so he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Excuse me it sounded like you wanted us to protect Malfoy." Ron stumbled over his words disbelievingly, glancing at the others in shock.  
  
"That is what I said, Weasel." Snapped Lucius angrily glaring at the three shocked students.  
  
"Watch your attitude Malfoy." Hermione snapped back, glaring at the dark wizard in a quelling manner. "If you really want our help then show us a little respect."  
  
"The day I answer to a seventeen year old mud blood will be the day-"  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry hissed. "If you are serious I suggest you not alienate your future possible allies."  
  
Once Malfoy settled down in his seat Harry continued speaking softly.  
  
"Forgive the skepticism but up until last weekend you were in Voldemort's pocket. Why on earth would you need us to protect Draco from your Lord?" Harry asked curiously folding his hands into his lap in front of him, giving off the pretense of relaxation.  
  
"Simple Potter. After last year the Dark Lord has gradually been becoming psychotic-"  
  
"As opposed to the years before that when he was just a misunderstood git?" Ron sneered disdainfully.  
  
"Shall I continue, Weasley? Or would you like to finish the story?"  
  
"Go ahead." Ron agreed gesturing for Lucius to continue. "This I've got to hear."  
  
"After that debacle at the Department of Mysteries." Lucius started, only to be interrupted by Harry this time.  
  
"That 'debacle' caused my godfather to be murdered, Malfoy." Hissed Potter menacingly.  
  
"I am aware of that. I was there if you'll recall, before I was sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy."  
  
"I never claimed to be a good, kind man Potter."  
  
"Good, then we'd know you were lying." Hermione added disgustedly.  
  
"If you three are through interrupting me… I am here for a purpose."  
  
"Ah, yes. Do continue."  
  
"Over the last year the Dark Lord has become obsessed with destroying you, Potter. He will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal, as I am sure you are aware after last weekend." Lucius explained somberly, for once no sneer in his voice. "After you three managed to escape Voldemort went berserk. He started cursing his followers left and right; no one was exempt from his wrath. I'm not talking about a few jelly-leg hexes either. Those that were lucky enough to escape with their lives, the vast majority, were dealing with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus for hours after. Even all of that hadn't convinced me of the folly of following such a madman, but when he wanted me to sacrifice my son to help bring the wards of Hogwarts down so he could attack I realized how far gone he was. The man is a menace to everyone, not just mud bloods and his enemies, but to purebloods and his supporters as well. Whatever you may think of me, I love my son. I will not stand by while Voldemort uses his blood to attack Hogwarts."  
  
"What exactly are you planning on doing then?" Hermione asked in an almost gentle voice.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you three, because no matter which house you are currently in you are Gryffindors to the bone and I believe you will help me protect my son."  
  
"Dumbledore would be better able to protect Draco." Harry answered reluctantly.  
  
"Perhaps, but the old man will only do what he thinks is best for the majority of the wizarding world. You, Potter, will do what is best for the individual. My son, in this case."  
  
"What are you planning on doing about Voldemort?" Harry asked. "And when is he planning on attacking Hogwarts?"  
  
"I will mention a tear in the wards that my son will cause from inside the school. That way Draco will be safe from being sacrificed at least. Although I don't think Voldemort will have any qualms about taking out my son to get to you." Lucius explained. "That is why you must protect him."  
  
"We will." Ron answered for them, although he looked vaguely nauseous at the idea of protecting Malfoy.   
  
"Thank you." Lucius exhaled in relief. "I do not know when the Dark Lord is planning on attacking. He hasn't even shared that information with his inner circle. I will however send you a signal when the time approaches. Hopefully that will give you enough time to form a proper defense and take him out once and for all."  
  
"We will have to include Dumbledore in these plans." Harry commented. "As you well know."  
  
"Of course, but I trust you to make sure I am pardoned of all wrong-doing because of my help in ambushing the Death Eaters and Voldemort."  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. "Absolutely not."  
  
"That is the only way I will help you. Otherwise, I will let the Dark Lord enter Hogwarts without your prior knowledge and utterly decimate all of you." Lucius said calmly, looking as if he were merely discussing the weather rather than the destruction of the wizarding world itself.  
  
"Very well." Harry agreed reluctantly. "I will talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Ron, mate we have no other options."  
  
"But still." Ron grumbled disapprovingly under his breath.  
  
"Good, one other thing, Draco will only know the bare essentials. I will not tell him about wanting you three to protect him in case of trouble. I expect you to keep you mouth shut as well." The trio merely nodded their heads in agreement. "Very well, then expect to hear from me soon."  
  
Lucius then took off the silencing charms as well as the illusion charms he had cast at the beginning of the conversation, seemingly unconcerned with being spotted by anyone he knew. Lucius noticed the confused and worried looks on the trio's faces and leaned toward them intimidatingly. The three Slytherins were hard-pressed to keep from backing away.  
  
"I am using a variant of the polyjuice potion. Everyone in this room except those who were looking for me will see a middle-aged witch wearing a teal green dress and a flowered hat, sitting with her niece. You are the only ones who can recognize me through my disguise." Lucius explained almost impishly. He got up and straightened his cloak, grasping his cane under his arm. He started striding arrogantly away before turning back suddenly.  
  
"Oh yes, why don't you invite Snape to lunch. My treat, he must be famished standing up all that time by the bar."  
  
Malfoy's amused chuckle followed him out of the tavern as he watched Potter, Granger, and Weasley's jaws drop in surprise. 


	22. Choosing Sides

Friendship and Beyond 22/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Choosing Sides  
  
The four of them were still discussing Lucius' proposition and it's implications while making their way back to Hogwarts. Just as they crossed over the warded barrier near the Shrieking Shack the headmaster, looking at them seemingly disappointed, met them  
  
"If you four will follow me please." Dumbledore said after staring at them in silence for a few seconds.   
  
Without waiting for an answer he turned around and started to make his way to the castle. Since they could only assume that the headmaster wanted to talk to them about their little unplanned excursion the students followed him looking chastised, although both Harry and Severus were inwardly wondering what the old coot was up to now. Usually the headmaster didn't show his hand so straightforwardly.   
  
They walked in silence, ignoring the students watching them as they went. Once they entered the headmaster's office Harry was surprised to see most of the Order there, including Minerva, Remus, Mad-Eye, Tonks, the Weasley's and others. All present were looking exceedingly sober, giving the three students and Snape variations of a blank stare.  
  
"Have a seat." Dumbledore suggested moving so that they could do so. Once everyone was settled the headmaster leaned back in his desk chair. "Although we have had our differences in the recent past" Dumbledore began. "I still believed that we were essentially on the same side."  
  
"Who are you to decide we've switched sides, Dumbledore." Harry asked angrily.  
  
"Harry! Don't speak to the headmaster that way." Molly Weasley exclaimed in shock at Harry's abrupt manner with the headmaster.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but there are some things that you aren't aware of and I don't want to get into them right now." Harry said, looking around at those gathered. "As to us switching sides, do you really think we would do such a thing?"  
  
"Harry, you met Lucius Malfoy. For what reason could you possibly have had to do so?" Remus Lupin asked looking wary. "You aren't exactly on good terms with the Malfoys. Did Professor Snape set up a meeting between the four of you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione snapped, horrified at the very implication. "You trust Professor Snape, Headmaster. You know he wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
"Up until two weeks ago, I never thought I would have to worry about the loyalty of the three of you either, but here you are resorted into Slytherin and mouthing off to your teachers." Albus explained regretfully. "What are we to think?'  
  
"Perhaps that the students have a genuine cause for complaint." Snape suggested, much to the astonishment of the others. "Either way we were about to inform you of our meeting with Lucius, but you met us before we could go about finding you."  
  
"Very well, Severus, children. I would be interested in hearing what Lucius wanted to speak to you about."  
  
"Me too." Mumbled Tonks who had been standing over to the side of the room.   
  
Ron of all people told the order about their meeting with Malfoy. Once they got to the part about voluntarily collapsing part of the wards, Moody vocally disagreed, only to be silenced by Dumbledore, who looked like he was considering the idea.   
  
Reluctantly Snape convinced everyone that an ambush would be the best hope they would likely have of taking Voldemort out once and for all. Although by the end of the meeting most of the Order agreed, they were all weary of unforeseen dangers inherent in the plan, considering it's success depended on Malfoy's trustworthiness.  
  
At first the Weasleys didn't want Ron, Hermione of Harry anywhere near where the Death Eaters would enter Hogwarts from, even after Harry mentioned the prophesy. It seems Dumbledore had been keeping things from more than just Harry.   
  
Arthur pointed out that the trio would likely find a way to be at the battle either way, and at least if they were there with permission then the Order could attempt to protect them. After further planning the trio left more worried then they were when they originally entered the headmaster's office.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to work around them, then." Hermione assured the others quietly. They had been each silent, only to look up grinning at each other. "I mean, when have we ever sat back and let the Order handle it?"  
  
"True but what can we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you think Snape would teach us to defend ourselves against dark magic?" Hermione wondered aloud, looking at Harry for confirmation. "I don't want to have to depend on Dumbledore to protect us."  
  
"We'll never know unless we ask." Harry answered as they headed for the Slytherin Common Room. 


	23. Defensive Spells

Friendship and Beyond 23/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Defensive Spells  
  
"Incendio!" A deep voice commanded, causing a path of fire to light from his wand toward the three robed wizards in the center of the room. One of the three pushed the other two out of the way, dropping his wand in the process, barely missing having their collective heads lit on fire.  
  
"Accio wand!" Growled the self same voice, looking disgusted with his opponents. He grasped the phoenix-feathered wand in his left hand while throwing a stunning charm right afterwards. This time the three didn't need prompting to get out of the way, and the hex hit the wall behind them harmlessly.  
  
"Bloody hell! You're wizards use magic."  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that, Weasley." Snape sneered as he deflected the curse with a mere flick of his wand. The curse hit Ron causing him to fly through the air and land on top of Hermione. As they lay in a tangle of arms and legs, Harry stood in front of them, guarding them as they tried to stand.  
  
"And what do you plan to do, Potter?" Snape asked mockingly. "I have your wand."  
  
Harry raised his hand palm outwards and concentrated on summoning his magic. Harry figured that he had been able to do wand less magic a few times by accident so why not when he concentrated.  
  
"Impedimenta!" He bellowed, causing Snape to be knocked into his desk a few feet away. Before the potion master regained his equilibrium Harry continued on the offensive. "Accio wand!"  
  
With his wand firmly in hand ha cast a shielding charm around himself and his two friends right before Snape threw a cruciatus curse their way. It hit the green shield and bounced off it harmlessly. Keeping the barrier in place until the last possible moment, the trio each jumped apart, leaving Snape with three moving targets. He went after Potter primarily because he considered him the largest threat. Just as he threw a stunning curse at Potter, which he jumped out of the way of, he was hit from behind with two separate curses.  
  
"Stupify!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Severus couldn't move out of the way fast enough and he was hit by both curses at once. He lay there stunned and bleeding slightly from the mouth. Ron, Hermione and Harry, were looking down at their professor in disbelief. They quickly enervated Snape, who woke up slowly. He shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs from it, and then rather suddenly flipped over.  
  
"Imperio!" Snape snapped pointing his wand at Hermione. Before Ron or Harry could react, Hermione had stunned them each in quick succession. Having not expected an attack from their friend they were unprepared for it.  
  
When they woke up they were bound by magical black ties keeping the three of them in place on the floor. Snape was standing over them holding his wand steadily aimed toward them, their wands sticking out of his pocket.  
  
"How do you ever expect to survive the coming battle if you continuously hold back?" Snape asked in a serious tone of voice. "You had me beaten for a second, but you just had to appease your Gryffindorish tendencies and check to make sure I was okay. Look what your nobility cost you."  
  
"You never would be able to take out a real death eater with the curse that you use. If I hadn't been holding back you three would have been dead by now. This is not going to be a schoolboy fight in the hallway." Snape continued. "If you treat it as such you will not only get yourselves killed, but others as well, who will be trying to protect you from your own stupidity."  
  
"What would you have us do then?" Harry asked curiously, wiggling around in his restraints.  
  
"The hexes that you used were, with the exception of the shield charm, were all lower level hexes. You cannot expect to survive against well-trained dark wizards using the disarming curse. Now, don't get me wrong I don't expect you to use the killing curse or any of the Unforgivables, but you need to know how to defend against them."  
  
"The reflect curse, the Legimens curse which is a low level mind manipulative curse, the sweet dreams hex which traps the opponents mind in their fantasies until the curer lifts the hex. There are many curses I can teach you to better equip yourselves, both offensive weapons and defensive. Now, are you ready to start again?" Snape asked softly, watching the students' enraptured expressions.  
  
"Yes." They all agreed, after which Snape released them from their bindings.  
  
"Very well, let us begin." 


	24. The Eye of the Storm

Friendship and Beyond 24/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Eye of the Storm  
  
The defense lessons continued rigorously over the next three weeks. Professor Snape continued to drill obscure hexes into Ron, Hermione, and Harry's already overtaxed minds. Including the extra lessons, they were staying up nightly to sneak into the restricted section and research about the prophecy as well.   
  
Hermione had happened to come across a passage making reference to it during a study session a few days before. The book only became visible when it was needed, in it the author made reference to an ancient spell used to eradicate the soul of another living being. It wasn't actually classified as dark magic however, because in the spell had been lost in the passing of time. Only three volumes in the whole of the Wizarding World contained the spell, and one was 'safely' contained in Hogwarts walls.   
  
In the very back of the library, where even the most academic between both the staff and students rarely venture, is a sealed off section containing dangerous spell and dark magic. Since Hermione had a restricted section pass for the last two years to help her with her studies, it was no problem getting inside, with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak.   
  
So it was that after everyone went to sleep in their dorms they would sneak away and spend countless hours researching the various aspects of the soul destruction spell. The information that they happened to come across was few and far between, none of it encouraging.   
  
Hopefully this spell could be cast by anyone well versed in the darker arts, or at the very least extremely powerful. This idea was basically the very last solution if all else failed. During a conversation the night that Hermione happened to come across the spell, the trio talked about the upcoming attack in secret.  
  
"The prophecy said only I could kill him." Harry reminded Hermione once she got through excitedly explaining her discovery.  
  
"Well, here's the means to do so." Hermione answered. "This could finally get rid of V-Voldemort for good."  
  
"There are a lot of problems with this plan." Ron interjected thoughtfully. "The least of which is that it will take longer than a few weeks, or however long we have left for Harry to become proficient in casting this spell."  
  
"We need to at least try." Hermione insisted determinedly. "Besides, we'll never know if we don't try."  
  
"True, but you're overlooking a few important things." Ron said. "Besides the fact that this is all theory and we can't very well test the results on anyone, do you really think Dumbledore will let Harry get close enough to the dark lord to attack him? After all Harry is the Wizarding World's only hope against Voldemort."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that this spell would use all of Harry's magic, leaving him defenseless in the middle of battle. It could very well kill him." Ron continued. "We also promised Malfoy we would protect Malfoy Junior when the fighting started, we can't do that if we're protecting an unconscious Harry."  
  
"Like I said, this would be a last resort if the battle goes terribly." Hermione stated, looking a tad crestfallen. "For all we know Harry may be able to take him out without using this spell. That doesn't mean we shouldn't research all options that could give us an additional edge however."  
  
For the last six days straight the trio ensconced themselves in the library as soon as it was possible. That night however, they decided to leave the library earlier than they usually would, in an attempt to regain some much-needed sleep.   
  
It was only after Harry awoke an hour later from a traumatic nightmare, did he remember that he hadn't gotten his supply of the draught of Living Death restocked. Having used more than he expected, Harry had run out of it last night, after getting three weeks of restful nights. Although this didn't help with the flashbacks, those were gradually getting better as more time went by.   
  
Looking at the watch Harry kept behind his bed he realized it was only half past eleven, so he decided to stop by Snape's office. Harry had noticed that on occasion Snape would be up late grading papers, or wondering the halls.   
  
Harry got up quietly so as to not wake up a sleeping Ron and carefully exited the Slytherin dorms. Harry slowly made his way down to Professor Snape's office, only to find it dark. Harry was still in the process of deciding whether to try Snape's private room, only to be startled by warm breathing on the back of his neck.  
  
"Did you want something, Potter? Or were you too busy staring in fascination at my closed door?" Severus asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow as he turned Harry around to face him. 


	25. A Bit of Peace at Long Last

Friendship and Beyond 25/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
A Bit of Peace At Long Last  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Professor." Harry answered nervously. "I had hoped to catch you before you went to bed."  
  
"I am obviously still up, Mister Potter." Snape sneered sarcastically, while gently leading Harry towards his quarters with a hand on his lower back. He was gratified when the boy didn't pull away or startle at the minute contact. "Come."  
  
"Alright." Harry said glancing at his potion's professor from under dropped lids. The shy innocence of the gesture warmed Severus greatly. "Thanks, sir."  
  
"I had wanted to speak to you anyway, so it is no trouble." Snape answered, reassuring Harry in his own roundabout way.  
  
They quietly entered Snape's parlor and Harry sat down in 'his' seat across from the fireplace. With a quick wave of his hand the fire lit up and tea was prepared while they got settled in.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Potter?" Snape asked as he took his first sip of herbal tea.  
  
"Why can't I just want to visit with you?" Harry asked with a grin, relaxing into his chair.  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence boy." Snape snorted softly at his student's gall. "Why would you want to visit me? It must be my benevolent nature that attracts you."  
  
It was Harry's turn to snort in disbelief.  
  
"Not bloody likely." Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Exactly. So I'll ask you again what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Snape asked in concern. "I haven't been speaking to you as often as I would like, with the extra lessons and all."  
  
"It's okay. I am doing better." Harry reassured him. "I just needed a refill on the sleeping potion."  
  
"You should be more careful with such complicated potions, boy. Do you think they are easily made?" Snape all but growled. "How did you ever manage to spill the rest?"  
  
"I didn't spill it." Harry murmured softly looking at his feet.  
  
"Didn't spill it?" Snape asked in question. He suddenly realized what Potter was alluding to. "I thought you said you were doing better."  
  
"I am."  
  
"If you are doing so much better why would you attempt to overdose on an addictive potion?" Snape snarled angrily, getting up from his chair and stalking across the room to his spare potions cabinet. He whispered the password and quickly opened the doors. Before Harry could respond Snape had returned and all but shoved the potion down his throat. Harry sputtered in outrage, surprised by the unexpected action.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Harry asked sharply after he finished coughing.  
  
"That, Mister Potter, was a cleansing potion." Snape answered menacingly. Harry thought that was all the explanation he would get when Snape continued angrily. "Just what the bloody hell were you thinking you idiot boy! Do you want to kill yourself?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"I believe I told you the potion is highly addictive and that I would decide if you needed another dose after the four weeks were over." Snape sneered, waiting for the boy to respond. When Potter continued to look at him blankly he growled in exasperation. "Do you think I cautioned you for my health? If you had taken anymore of that potion it could have had severe side effects."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry responded contritely. "I didn't think about it."  
  
"No of course you didn't. You never think about the consequences to your actions." Snape snarled, glaring into his emerald green eyes. "What possessed you to take so much, it's been barely over two and a half weeks."  
  
"I know, but I had to take it every night. Otherwise I would wake up screaming." Harry answered looking somewhat ashamed. "You saw how out of it I was that first week. I don't have the luxury of time for a mental breakdown."  
  
"Smart way of going about it, I would say." Snape retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Look I don't expect you to understand, but during the day I can avoid thinking about what happened. It's the nights that have been giving me difficulties." Harry tried to explain, although he was ashamed to be telling his professor about his weaknesses. "At night I am alone and I can't deal with waking up shaking and scared, by myself."  
  
"There must be other solutions, Potter."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked rather desperately, although disdainfully as well. "I don't see anyone offering to be my bloody teddy bear."  
  
After Harry's outburst Severus merely stared at his students haggard face. His face remained impassive and caused Harry to squirm uncomfortably in his seat, before the potion's master began speaking.  
  
"You can sleep in my chambers for tonight and we can discuss this further tomorrow once you've gotten a full night's sleep." Snape told him, ignoring the shocked look on his student's expressive face.  
  
"No offense sir, but did you just offer to be my teddy bear?" Harry asked softly, almost as if he was talking to a wild animal just waiting to attack him. "You want me to sleep with you?"  
  
"I do believe that is what I said, Potter." Snape sneered, while inwardly kicking himself for even suggesting it. [Dumbledore's going to skin me alive. Bugger!] "Do you need your hearing checked?"  
  
"No, sir. Um… no offense, or anything, but have you been inhaling any noxious potion fumes sir?"  
  
"What ever are you on about now?" Snape asked.  
  
"Just wanted to know if you were stoned, sir." Harry mumbled.  
  
"I promise you I am not under the influence of any kind of muggle narcotic, Potter." Snape hissed in annoyance, grinding his teeth together to keep from hexing the boy.  
  
"What about wizard drugs?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Potter!" Snape yelled unexpectedly. "Enough! I am perfectly in my right mind, now if you would like to take me up on my rather insane offer then do so. If not then kindly get out of my rooms so that I may go to sleep, and we will continue this discussion at a more reasonable hour tomorrow morning."  
  
"Um… Okay." Harry said, looking vaguely uncomfortable.  
  
When Harry made no move to rush from the room, Snape raised an eyebrow in question at the fidgeting boy.  
  
"I'll stay, sir."  
  
[Bloody hell… I didn't think the little bugger would actually take me up on it. What now?]  
  
"Very well, Mister Potter." Snape answered in a calm voice. "However, if you are going to be sleeping in my bedroom would you please not call me sir?" [I already feel enough like a dirty old man as it is.]  
  
"Sure, sir, um I mean… What should I call you?"  
  
"Severus, if you're comfortable. Otherwise Snape will be fine."  
  
"In your bedroom, S-Severus?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Come now Mister Potter, if I really wanted to do you harm I've had plenty of justification before now."  
  
"I suppose so, S-Severus." Harry responded. "Um if we're going to… do this, could you call me Harry, Sir?"  
  
"I guess that would be acceptable for tonight at least, Pot-Harry." Snape agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Shall we retire?" Snape asked awkwardly gesturing toward the still closed door to his right. "I will transfigure a set of pajamas for you if you would like."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Very well then." Severus said waving his wand at a throw pillow lying on the couch. It quickly transfigured into a pair of silk green long-sleeved pajamas. "The bathroom if through the bedroom. I will change in here to give you some privacy."  
  
"Okay." Harry agreed, grabbing the pajamas and fingering the cool material happily, humming as he walked away. Once Harry disappeared into his room Severus let out a huge breath and collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands.  
  
[Potter has accomplished what neither the Dark Lord nor Dumbldore ever could. He has officially DRIVEN ME INSANE. I just offered to be Harry Bloody Potter's fucking teddy bear!]  
  
Severus was quickly drawn out of his rumination and self-conflagration when he heard Harry open the bathroom door connected to his bedroom. He quickly summoned his nightclothes, preformed a cleansing charm, and changed in record time, just as Harry knocked on the connecting door.  
  
"I'm all set, S-Severus."  
  
Without further ado Severus stalked into the bedroom to find Harry sitting on the very edge of his four-poster bed, looking dwarfed by its size. A wave of tenderness washed through Sev, which he did his best to ignore as he unceremoniously got into bed on the opposite side.  
  
"Nox." Severus muttered, causing the room to go dark. He anxiously waited for Harry to lie down next to him. When he was still sitting near the edge of the bed a few minutes later, shaking slightly, Severus moved a bit closer and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Potter, it's alright."  
  
He continued to caress Harry's silk covered shoulder until the boy relaxed and hesitantly lay down beside him. After that he made no further move, and the air was filled with tension and fear as Harry lay as still as a board beside Severus. After a few additional minutes, Harry relaxed slightly against Severus' wiry frame and Snape carefully rested his hand lightly on Harry's side. It was in this position that they both fell asleep, for once not disturbed by nightmares. 


	26. Comfort in a Snake

Friendship and Beyond 26/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Comfort in a Snake  
  
During the night Harry had rolled so that he was practically lying atop Severus. Most likely if he had been the one on the bottom of their tangle of body parts, Harry would have panicked. As it was once he woke up it was a very near thing.   
  
Without even taking recent weeks into account, Harry had no experience being so close to another person. Growing up in the environment in which he did, Harry became accustomed to the lack of affection; so that by the time he entered Hogwarts he no longer expected it. He was affection-starved and did not even realize it.   
  
The only signs of caring and love he got were from Ron and Hermione, she being the more physically demonstrative of the two. Surprisingly Harry was more comfortable with hugs and casual touches from his best friends now, than he ever had been in years passed. They had all been through something, which although traumatic, served to tighten their already strong bond. So, while Harry became accustomed to physical contact with his friends, the situation he found himself in now was a far cry from the affectionate hugs Hermione bestowed upon him at random times.   
  
It took Harry a few seconds to realize that he was lying on someone's bare chest, having nothing to compare it to. The events of last night came back to him quickly as he listened to Severus' heartbeat under his ear. The sound soothed his frayed nerves and he relaxed his body, letting it rise and fall with his professor's breathing.   
  
Harry assuming that his prickly professor was still asleep under him 9seeing as his head was still attached to his body), decided to explore a bit. The position that he was in seemed non-threatening to the green-eyed young man who nuzzled his cheek into his professor's lightly haired chest.   
  
Ever since Harry got over his schoolboy crush on Cho Chang soon after that 'wet' kiss, he started to realize that he was looking at some of his dorm mates as more than simply roommates. Once he came to realize that he found both women and men attractive he quickly got beyond his crush on Cho, having half the population of Hogwarts to drool over that he never would have looked at the year before.   
  
He started noticing that even though Draco Malfoy was still an arrogant git, he was a git with a surprisingly nice ass. This thought was singularly horrible enough to cause Harry to avoid Malfoy for the last month of sixth year due to his annoying tendency to blush when it the blonde's presence. Thankfully after he got back from summer break with the Dursley's he had realized that even if Malfoy did have a rather well-shaped bum, Harry wanted more from a possible relationship that just meaningless sex, which with Malfoy is all it would surely be.   
  
When he finally told Ron and Hermione why he had been acting so strange around Draco last year they had both been alternately amused and appalled. Ron used any excuse to tease him about it, so when Harry came to his senses and stopped blushing constantly around the obnoxious prat, the trio breathed a collective sigh of relief.   
  
[I don't think they would still be relieved that I got over my infatuation with Malfoy if they could see me now though.] Without realizing it, Harry had been carding his fingers gently through Severus' chest hair for the last few minutes while his mind was elsewhere. If he weren't such a complete innocent Harry would have realized the effect he was having on his 'sleeping' professor. As it was the young man wouldn't remain ignorant much longer, which caused Snape to take action in his embarrassment.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Potter?" Snape growled menacingly causing his chest to rumble underneath Harry's head.  
  
Harry hastily sat up, resting most of his weight on his arms so he could look down on his professor. The expression on Snape's face did nothing to reassure him. He had a most peculiar look on his face, looking quite scary. Harry reared back and quickly moved to get up, but Snape seemingly had the same idea and they ended up falling in a twist of legs off the bed landing with a thump on the floor.   
  
Harry lie gasping for breath with his back to the floor, Snape's weight heavily on top of him with his face scrunched into Harry's shoulder. This time however being as Severus was lying on top of Harry with nary an inch of space between them, he noticed the state of arousal that Severus had tried so hard to hide earlier. Upon realizing what exactly he was feeling Harry froze in fear, his breath coming out in panicked gulps.  
  
Noticing Potter's reaction, Severus quickly moved away from his student's stiffly held body underneath him. So it was that he found himself in a reversal of the position Harry was in a few seconds before. Not wanting to get up in case the young man tried to make a run for it, Severus merely lifted most of his weight off of his student.  
  
"Calm down, Potter." Severus successfully managed to sneer, sounding amused albeit annoyed as well. "I trust that I don't need to explain the biology behind waking up with an erection, boy."  
  
"Um…" Harry mumbled turning a beguiling shade of red.  
  
"I assure you my current predicament has nothing to do with your presence in my bed." Snape continued doggedly in an effort to reassure Harry of his intentions. [Thank god for all that experience as a spy. Hell, if I could convince Voldemort that I worshipped the ground he walked on, surely I can convince Harry bloody Potter that I don't desire him. Let's bloody well hope.]  
  
"Okay." Harry said breathing a sigh of relief and relaxing on the floor. Surprisingly though, Harry felt a little sliver of disappointment as well but he categorically refused to even think about it. 


	27. A Discussion with Dumbledore

Friendship and Beyond 27/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
A Discussion with Dumbledore  
  
Thirty minutes later found Harry sitting across from Severus, freshly cleaned and sitting nervously at his professor's breakfast table. For some reason the simple act of sharing a meal with Snape was proving more nerve wracking than accepting his offer to sleep in the same bed as him last night.   
  
Ignoring for the moment the awkward moment earlier, Harry was as nervous as he had ever been in his professor's company. Not in the same manner as he usually was however. Harry wasn't worried about the 'greasy git' taking points away, or even insulting him with no cause, and since Snape hadn't caught him doing anything particularly wrong he wasn't scared of getting caught.   
  
This nervousness came from sharing the company of his second-worst enemy and seemingly enjoying the time spent together. This nervousness came from an uneasy acceptance of his professor as a human being, and from realizing that Snape had normal physical, and perhaps even emotional, reactions just like everyone else. This nervousness came from realizing that this new awareness of his formerly hated professor was already causing Harry to look at him differently. Harry just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
The semi-awkward silence continued until Severus finished his lemon poppy seed muffin and Harry finished the eggs that Dobby brought for him. Severus watched his student sipping his pumpkin juice quietly before he decided to speak.  
  
"Potter, I will have to inform the headmaster of last night's events as soon as possible this morning. I fully expect him to be upset, but I do not think I shall be fired for my lack of propriety. However, that being said, I am sure that this is the final time something such as this will happen." Severus continued, ignoring the wistful look that crossed Harry's face at the prospect of never again sharing a bed with his potion's professor. "I wanted to talk to you last night about furthering your lessons after Weasley and Granger leave each night. You have a reserve of power that the others do not have and as such you can be taught more advanced spells. I do not know if this will be feasible now with the current situation, but I will mention the lessons to Dumbledore. Perhaps he can arrange a tutor for your training over the next few days, since I very much doubt I will be overseeing your lessons from now on."  
  
"But why?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Even you are not so slow as to realize that last night was wrong, Potter." Snape sneered defensively.  
  
"But, you didn't do anything wrong!" Harry exclaimed heatedly. "You were just trying to help me."  
  
"Don't be foolish boy. Do you really think anyone will believe that your sarcastic vile Potion's Master was sequestering you in his quarters for the night to 'help' you?"  
  
"But you were." Harry insisted doggedly, temporarily forgetting his disdain for the headmaster. "I'll explain to Dumbledore what happened."  
  
"Potter, even if everyone believes exactly what you say, it was still not right for it to have happened at all." Snape reminded Harry in a calm tone of voice. "I am your teacher. I have certain moral imperatives to uphold."  
  
"It never stopped you before!" Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself. "Um… I mean…"  
  
"I am perfectly aware of your meaning Mister Potter." Snape sneered. "But there is a small difference between favoring my house and sexually harassing a student who is emotionally vulnerable."  
  
"Sexually harassing?" Harry bellowed. "Are you off your gourd?"  
  
"That's been established previously by my actions last night, however if you are talking about my sexually harassing you?"  
  
"Yeah, that. Sexually harassing my ass."  
  
"How perfectly vulgar, Potter" Snape sneered disdainfully. "However, what would you call inviting a student to share your bed, especially one who was so emotionally unstable?"  
  
"Oy! I'm not emotionally unstable, you git. And it's not like you fucked me, so what's the bloody problem?"  
  
"Language, Mister Potter!"  
  
Harry just glared at his teacher in outrage.  
  
"The problem is that I took advantage of your trust in me as your professor. I used my authority to coerce you into something you shouldn't have done."  
  
"Are we talking about the same night here, Snape?" Harry asked incredulously. "I don't bloody well trust you as my professor. Hell, I don't rightly know why I trust you at all. But you sure as hell didn't coerce me into doing anything, and since when has your supposed authority inspired anything except scorn from me, Professor?"  
  
"Watch how you speak to me Potter. I am still your professor."  
  
"Too true. Now stop all this emotional bloodletting. You didn't do a bloody thing wrong you stubborn git."  
  
"I've lost my mind, that's all this is." Snape mumbled rubbing his neck as he paced the floor. "Voldemort has me under cruciatus and I'm hallucinating. That's the only explanation for this insanity."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." Snape told Harry, looking up from the floor at last. "I expect you to be gone when I come back. I am sure the headmaster ill want to speak to you as well, so stay inside the castle."  
  
Without a further word Snape walked out of his quarters leaving Harry to look after him in shock. 


	28. Dumbledore's Reaction

Friendship and Beyond 28/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Dumbledore's Reaction  
  
Severus slowed his pace down as soon as he was out of the irritating whelp's eyeshot. He continued walking purposefully, just with less confidence. Although Dumbledore's actions of late had been unthinking, the potions master still held a wealth or respect for the manipulative old coot, which is why he wasn't anticipating Albus' reaction when he told him what he had done.   
  
He would never admit it, but at times Dumbledore was almost Slytherinesque in his planning and execution, certainly Machiavellian. Severus could look upon the events over the last month somewhat objectively, although even this had become more difficult the closer he got to Potter. Severus understood, where perhaps the trio were too involved to see clearly, that Albus only did what he felt was most important.   
  
As the leader of the Order of the Phoenix he needed to put the lives of many ahead of a few favored students. [Although I am sure if he realized that the Wizarding World's Savior would go haring off to rescue them he would have acted differently.] When Albus had questioned their loyalty after the meeting with Lucius however, that just served to further alienate the trio, causing a possible reconciliation in the future to become even more unlikely. That had been a grave miscalculation on the headmaster's part.  
  
Even with the harrowing events and Dumbledore's own questionable actions, Severus still thought highly of him and continued to use his example for a moral compass to his own actions. This is why he found himself marching resolutely but dejectedly to Albus' office so early in the morning, looking to passersby as if he was en route to the gallows. Upon giving the password and entering the headmaster's office Severus assumed Dumbledore would be at his desk waiting. He was not disappointed.  
  
"Ah, Severus my boy." Albus welcomed cheerfully, unaware of the sight he made in his lilac hat and matching sleeping gown. Seemingly unselfconscious, Albus gestured for Severus to sit across from him as he set about serving tea and biscuits. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Headmaster-"  
  
"How many times must I remind you to call me Albus?" The headmaster interrupted in fond exasperation.  
  
"Headmaster, I have acted in a manner untoward to a student."  
  
"What do you mean, Severus?" Albus asked sternly, the twinkle noticeably absent from his usually jovial expression. "You would no more harm a student then kiss Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
Severus grimaced in distaste when that blonde tart was mentioned, before taking a fortifying breath and beginning his explanation.  
  
"I will be blunt."  
  
"Please do."  
  
"Mister Potter came to me near a nervous breakdown and I encouraged him to find comfort in my bed."  
  
"You what?" Albus hissed dangerously, the very air crackling with his restraint. He looked ready to attack me, his fury at a malignant of Harry bringing his control close to snapping.   
  
"I am deeply sorry sir." Severus tried to explain softly, his voice full of self-loathing. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I only wanted to ease his pain, comfort him if I could."  
  
"He was willing, then?" Albus questioned him, sounding both hopeful and remarkable old at the same time.  
  
"I had to convince him to lie down properly, but otherwise-"  
  
"Did you use force in any way?" Dumbledore snarled protectively, sounding much like a mother kneazle protecting it's young.  
  
"Force him?" Severus asked cautiously, his usually quick mind dulled somewhat due to his heightened anxiety.  
  
"Did you rape Harry Potter, Severus?" He asked bluntly, looking Severus in the eye as he did so.  
  
"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Severus screamed furiously, pacing the room in his agitation. "Of course not! I would never… How could you even think…He's a student!"  
  
"Stop sputtering and sit back down." Albus commanded. "Now explain in detail exactly what took place between you and Mister Potter. I want no further misunderstandings between us Severus."  
  
"I've already told you." Severus snapped, his patience having reached its limit. "Potter came to me looking for a refill of sleeping draught. He was distraught when I told him that I couldn't give him any more so soon." [Not to mention he almost overdosed on the stuff. Foolish boy.] "He told me that he wouldn't be able to sleep so I suggested he sleep in my bed. He needs his rest in the days to come, Albus. I was just trying to help the boy."  
  
"And that was all you did?" Dumbledore asked. "Sleep?"  
  
"Yes." Severus answered truthfully, forcing himself to forget the sensation of having the boy who lived half-dressed underneath him. "We only slept, Sir."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Severus raised a skeptical eyebrow in question. Watching the Headmaster for a more overt reaction to his confession.  
  
"I still took advantage of Potter." Severus continued when it became obvious that the man had nothing further to say. "I am his teacher-"  
  
"And as such," Albus interrupted, eyes twinkling merrily at the dark-haired man. "It is your responsibility to look after his well-being. If sleeping with you accomplishes this feat, then so be it."  
  
"What? How can you approve of-"  
  
"Severus, Harry has never been a normal student. At seventeen he had been through more than many adult wizards in the twilight of their lives. If being close to you will give him a small measure of happiness or at least peace, then I do not think it is beyond the pale to accommodate him. I have been the cause of some of his heartache in recent weeks, if I you can manage to help lift some of the added weight off his shoulders lift, then I give you my blessing."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Don't misunderstand me Severus." Dumbldore continued sternly. "For the next four months he is still a student at this school, and as such there will be no intimacy between you of any kind."  
  
"What?" Severus gasped, shocked at Albus' temerity.  
  
"Are we clear, Severus?" Albus asked, ignoring the sputtering coming from his colleague.  
  
"Of course, sir." He agreed just to shut the meddlesome old man up.  
  
"Splendid, splendid." Albus exclaimed holding out a small tin across his desk. "Lemon drop?" 


	29. Support of Friends

Friendship and Beyond 29/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Support of Friends  
  
The warm feeling of security and comfort left Harry abruptly as he watched Severus stalk out of his quarters closing the door solidly behind him. Harry never noticed the abnormality of feeling happy and secure in Snape's presence until he had left.   
  
It was only as Harry stood alone in Snape's living room that he realized the novelty of feeling content, something that was sorely lacking the last month or so. The only time he had felt as comfortable with anyone, let alone as unguarded as he had obviously been to not notice his own state of mind, was in the company of Ron and Hermione.   
  
With them he didn't need to put up a front, they had seen him warts and all and loved him still. While he wouldn't categorize the feelings between himself and Severus as loving, there was a hint of caring underneath the familiar banter and insults between the two recently.   
  
Harry thought about the change in his feelings for Severus and thanked god that nobody was around to witness the revelation. He didn't think he could particularly explain the dark blush that covered his whole body, nor the obvious physical reaction, let alone the embarrassed smile, especially since he was sitting alone on his potion professor's coach. Laughing nervously Harry checked to make sure there weren't any unexpected intruders, before snorting at his own flight of fancy.   
  
[Somehow I doubt that Severus is plagued by the warm fuzzy feelings I am. He left so quick I thought his bloody arse was afire. Who am I kidding, I nearly had two separate panic attacks just this morning, if he was still here, or god forbid interested in me at all, I would be liable to run screaming from the room. Not that he would even look twice at me, scrawny as I am.]   
  
Harry sighed in exasperation at his traitorous thoughts, idle hugging a sofa pillow that smelled distinctly of wormwood. [It's not like I would know what to do with the man if he was at all amendable to the idea anyways. Which he isn't. He practically ran away in disgust after all.]   
  
Harry was pulled from his thought by the chiming of Snape's mantelpiece clock. He noticed with a snort that it was pointed at 'Time to get your broody arse up and start another scintillating day.' [I guess it is at that.] He got up reluctantly, before gathering his outer robes and cloak.   
  
Glancing around one last time to memorize the homey environment, because Harry very much doubted that Snape would ever let him enter his private room again after his professor's panicked reaction earlier, Harry put out the fire with a quick flick of his wand causing the interior to fall into unsettling darkness. He was unable to force himself to look around as the darkness closed in around him, rather he left without a backward glance, keeping the softly lit sitting room in his mind's eye for comfort.   
  
After the door closed behind him and the locking charms were automatically reset, Harry let out a breath and turned around. He lightly placed his hand against the wooden door, uncovered by the usually portrait which was still opened. His hand curled slightly as he felt the familiar magical signature incorporated into Severus' wards. Even his magic was biting, so Harry still didn't understand the sense of peace he got simply by basking in Severus' magical aura. He understood even less why he was becoming secretly amused and entertained by the depreciatory bastard's caustic remarks. When Harry stepped back from Snape's wards he felt several degrees colder in comparison and quickly turned away from his newly-found safe haven.   
  
As soon as he entered the Slytherin dormitory he was beset by his two worried friends, who manhandled him up the stairs and into their room. He felt a bit guilty seeing his friends faces as they stood before him imperiously glaring at him.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron growled furiously.  
  
"I-" Harry began only to be interrupted.  
  
"When I woke up to find you missing I thought you'd been kidnapped or something." Ron continued , running his hands sharply through his hair in frustration.  
  
"I'm so-"  
  
"I can't believe you would act so irresponsibly." Hermione snapped cutting him off once again. "You didn't leave a note or anything."  
  
"I know I-" Harry answered softly, looking quite cowed by their outrage.  
  
"How the bloody hell are we supposed to look out for you if we have no clue where you are?"   
  
"You should know better than to sneak off into the middle of the night, Harry." Hermione admonished sternly.   
  
"I slept with Snape!" Harry screamed in exasperation over his friends continued screeching. Harry watching in fear as his friends quieted instantly and goggled at him in patented disbelief.  
  
"You did what?" Ron yelled, looking as if Harry had two heads and one of them was Voldemort.  
  
"I slept with Snape." Harry stated a little softer this time, watching his friends' faces in concern. When they still hadn't responded after a few minutes of strained silence Harry lowered his head in defeat, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  
  
Hermione and Ron shared a look over Harry's head, coming to the same decision rather quickly and nodded slightly to each other, although their eyes still showed their shock.  
  
"Come on mate, there's no reason to be crying unless Snape's willy was the size of Neville's." Ron commented turning red in embarrassment as he tried to lighten the mood. "And I can't believe I just made a comment on the size of Snape's… ahem."  
  
"I can't believe you said that, Ron!" Harry chortled, hiding his head against Hermione's shoulder in embarrassment.  
  
"That makes three of us." Hermione added, raising an eyebrow in Ron's direction. He only shrugged his shoulders helplessly causing her to shake her head in amusement.  
  
"Were you upset because Snape isn't fully functional?" Ron asked teasingly, knocking shoulders with his best friend. This comment only helped to set the trio off into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Harry answered between breathless chuckles. "He can get it up, but who knows if it stays that way."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screeched scandalized, covering her ears with her hands. "My virgin ears don't need to hear this."  
  
She didn't notice the inquisitive look that passed between the two boys as her head was down, nor the twinkle in the redheads eyes as he winked at Harry, smiling softly in her direction.  
  
"Seriously guys, nothing like that happened." Harry told them after a few seconds where they all caught their breath. "I just slept in the same bed as him."  
  
Ron merely raised an amused eyebrow causing the dark-haired boy to blush maddeningly.  
  
"It made me feel safe." Harry explained while looking at his lap, feeling unaccountably shy for some reason.   
  
"That's good Harry. I'm glad." Ron answered reassuringly giving Harry's leg a quick squeeze in silent support. "But that doesn't explain your rather… erm… intimate knowledge of Snape's, um, package."  
  
Ron's ears were tipped with red, as he waited for Harry to answer, although he was still feeling a bit uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. Both Hermione and Ron watched Harry's restless movements in concern.  
  
"Um, he was a bit… happy … when he woke up this morning." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Oh, well good for you mate." Ron cheered, trying to sound supportive of his shy friend.  
  
"Yeah well, I kinda freaked out… with everything that's happened, I just didn't know what to do." Harry answered, locking eyes with his two best friends, looking agonizingly into their supportive faces.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry." Hermione reassured. "It will take some time. Don't push things too quickly."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Good then. Besides, if…Snape truly cares about you then he'll wait until you're feeling secure with him."  
  
"But he doesn't care." Harry cried passionately. " He was disgusted by my display this morning, I just know he was. He went to talk to Dumbledore about taking advantage of me."  
  
"That's bollocks!" Ron sneered. "If he didn't care about you at all he wouldn't be trying to comfort you like he has the past weeks. He's probably just concerned that you're not in the right state mentally to deal with him personally yet."  
  
"That's not true." Harry disagreed.  
  
"Perhaps not, but I see what Ron is saying." Hermione told him gently. "You need to heal before you can even think of perusing a relationship with Snape beyond friendship. You've got some time, hun. Let things happen naturally."  
  
"Yeah and if that greasy git doesn't see what a bloody miracle you are then screw him." Ron added enthusiastically. "You're the best thing that's happened to the prat and he should be on hands and knees thanking god that you even want his sorry arse." 


	30. The Letter

Friendship and Beyond 30/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Letter  
  
Later that day, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were occupying an empty classroom on the third floor practicing battle magic, a black barn owl flew into the room and landed on a desk in the corner. The trio didn't notice the bird right away as they were all concentrating on the duel that was taking place.   
  
Hermione threw a stunning curse at Harry, who just managed to twist out of the way. Before Harry managed to regain his footing Ron had hit him with a jelly legs hex.   
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Harry called out pointing his wand at his legs. Once he could move again he pointed his wand at Ron. Before the red-hair could deflect it he was hit with a disarming hex, and flew across the room. His wand was lying on the floor between them. "Accio wand!"  
  
Ron's wand hit Harry's palm with a snap and he quickly pocketed it, before turning to Hermione who was in the process of saying a binding curse. Harry was caught off guard by the hex as it hit him in the chest. He fell to the floor as stiff as a board only to see Hermione crowing over him and Ron excitedly.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione called, flicking her wand to encompass both Ron and Harry. They slowly shook off the effects of the curses hampering their movement. As they got to their feet and Ron collected his wand from where Harry placed it in his pocket, they finally noticed the black owl waiting patiently in the corner.  
  
"Hey mate." Ron said to Harry after undoing the parchment from the owl's leg and opening it. "It's for you."  
  
He tried to hand the letter to Harry who merely looked at it wearily in Ron's grasp. He noticed the elegant penmanship of his name written carefully. He recognized the writing immediately.   
  
It was the same that was on top of his Potion's essays failing him and insulting his general competence and intelligence. After this morning Harry was only too glad to stay as far away from Severus as possible, that way there would be no chance of him further embarrassing himself.  
  
"I don't want it." Harry exclaimed trying to get Ron to keep it, but it only caused the parchment to fall to the ground.  
  
"Boys!" Hermione huffed in exasperation. "I'll read the bloody thing."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shrieked in surprise at Hermione's suddenly dirty mouth.  
  
"Ahem… Harry, I have just spoken to the headmaster and he seems to believe that it is in your best interests to continue lessons with me. He also seems to think that our… arrangement of last night was beneficial to both of us, so if you are amendable to the idea I will see you tonight at 9 0'clock. We can discuss the wandless magic lessons I mentioned this morning. Signed, Professor Severus Snape."  
  
"Let me see that." Harry said as he gently took the letter from Hermione's hands. He read it through twice before it began to sink in that Snape was asking him to come back to his quarters. When he finally realized what Severus was asking in his own roundabout way he gasped in surprise and looked up into his friends concerned faces. "Well, what do I do?"  
  
"Why are you asking us?" Hermione questioned softly.   
  
"Yeah mate, this is what you've wanted isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered shyly. "I mean I told you what happened this morning. What if something similar happens?"  
  
"What if it does?" Hermione asked wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Are you that uncomfortable being alone with him?"   
  
"No not at all." Harry assured her. "I just am a bit skittish I guess."  
  
"Well, I am sure Snape will understand that, after all the greasy git did invite you back to his rooms tonight." Ron encouraged, grimacing slightly at the thought of his best friend spending his nights with Snape. "He obviously knows what he's getting into. He wouldn't offer if he didn't want to. Snape doesn't exactly strike me as the type to go out of his way for anyone, let alone Harry bloody Potter. So what does that tell you, mate?"  
  
"Ron's right, just go for it." Hermione added watching a determined look come over Harry's face as he listened to them. "Besides you need the extra lessons if we have a chance in the coming battle."  
  
"You're right guys. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Ron said clapping his friend on the back. "Just, if anything else happens between you, I don't need to hear details, kay?"  
  
"I doubt you'll have to worry about that any time soon, mate." Harry demurred shyly blushing dark red. "But I'll keep it in mind."  
  
"See that you do." Ron blustered, looking at his watch casually. " Hey, you don't want to be late for your meeting with Snape. It's already Seven thirty and you still need a shower."  
  
As Ron and Hermione watched Harry rush out of the classroom they glanced at each other in concern, each hoping Harry wouldn't be hurt further by their Potion's Professor. 


	31. A Discussion and Sleeping Arrangements

Friendship and Beyond 31/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
A Discussion and Sleeping Arrangements  
  
Harry knocked on the portrait at exactly 8:59PM holding a bag on his shoulder over his robes. The portrait opened less then ten seconds later, causing Harry to jump out of it's way unless he fancied getting hit. He stood staring at the entranceway, looking into the room hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to enter or not.  
  
"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there gaping all day, Potter?" Snape asked as he suddenly came into view standing at the side of the portrait hole. "Do let the rest of the heat out. The dungeons are sweltering as it is."  
  
It took a second for the sarcasm to hit Harry, but when it did he glared at the Potion's Master and slammed the door shut after him. He moved to the fireplace and was about to sit in the armchair when he noticed a book in his place on the cushion. Harry picked it up curiously, only to find it was the book he'd been reading while Snape was traversing his pensieve. Because of what happened afterwards he forgot to take the book with him when he left. Snape seemed to notice his preoccupation as he sat down opposite Harry.  
  
"I figured it would give you something to do in the evenings once we finish your lessons." Snape offered awkwardly. "At least this way you won't get underfoot if I am working."  
  
"Um… About that…" Harry started hesitantly, only to be interrupted by Severus.  
  
"Since you have decided to come, I assume you are still interested in the extra lessons?" Snape questioned, glancing at Harry's overnight bag where it sat innocently by his chair.  
  
"Yes, of course. I just wasn't expecting to be invited back is all." Harry mumbled abashedly.  
  
"The headmaster seems to think that you would benefit from my presence and tutelage, god knows why." Snape answered abruptly. "As such I will expect you here immediately after dinner accompanied by Granger and Weasley. I have a training room connected to my rooms. After they leave each evening we will begin your lessons on wandless magic. Is this arrangement agreeable?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Harry answered bemused at Snape's dictatorial attitude, which was quite a change from that morning when the older wizard was having a panic attack.  
  
"Good." Snape said relaxing slightly. "Now I have seen you practice wandless magic when your emotions were particularly high. The fact that you can do this at all means you have an extremely strong will. While most wizards think that the ability to perform magic without a wand signifies a powerful witch or wizard, even near-squibs have been known to have the talent. While it is rare, only wizards with an exceptionally strong will can perform even the simplest spells without a wand. Many have studied years to strengthen their will enough to perform even the most menial tasks without wands, but the few who have the natural ability can be trained to perform almost any spell wandless, if need be."  
  
"That's amazing, but why do some people have stronger wills than others?" Harry asked curiously, for once immersed in one of Snape's lectures, and so the first lesson began.   
  
After nearly two hours of discussion on the theory behind wandless magic and a first exercise on wandless levitation, Snape let Harry stop after giving him a large book about practical applications to wandless magic. Harry was already able to lift pens off tables just by thinking 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and pointing his palm at the object he wanted to lift. When he tried to lift anything heavier that a pen he couldn't move it more than a few centimeters though. Severus said that his mind would get stronger the more he practiced varying spells. For once Harry was looking forward to a lesson from Snape the next day, even though the current lesson had left him exhausted.  
  
Harry stumbled back into the recliner and sprawled into it hoping never to move again. His head hurt and his muscles ached from all the magic he used without a medium such as his wand. It definitely took a lot more work to do wandless spells, but after just one lesson Harry felt like he had accomplished something worthwhile. He hadn't felt so excited since he first came to Hogwarts and learned that magic was real. Learning new charms was old hat now, but learning another form of magic, that was like making his broom fly in first year. Amazing.  
  
Sometime while Harry was thinking he drifted off to sleep, just as Snape came back into the room carrying soup and tea. He noticed Harry curled up sleeping in his chair and smiled at the sight. Harry looked so vulnerable in sleep, all of the shields and defenses that he kept up during the day disappeared and Harry's face relaxed. [This is how his face would look if none of the tragedies had happened to him in his life. Beautiful.]  
  
Snape carefully lifted his sleeping student into his arms careful not to waken him, but he needn't have worried. Harry was deeply asleep and only snuggled closer to Severus, trying to wrap himself around his chest and burrow into the source of heat that was next to him. Severus merely raised an eyebrow at Harry's antics before placing him gently down on his bed. He removed Harry's shoes and outer robes before pulling the blankets over his sleeping form.  
  
"If you are uncomfortable too bad." Severus murmured looking down at the tousled man, brushing a piece of hair off his forehead. "I'm not taking off anymore than that. You just shouldn't have fallen asleep sitting up is all."  
  
Severus got ready for bed quietly, once he was washed up and changed; he got into bed carefully moving the covers over him as he lay down. Before he went sleep he turned toward Harry and spooned up close to him, not touching but close enough so that he could feel the warmth, as Harry lay oblivious next to him. 


	32. Preparation, Healing and the First Stage...

Friendship and Beyond 32/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Preparation, Healing and The First Stage of Attack  
  
When Harry woke up this time he found himself entwined with Severus, who was still sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped securely around Harry's back and waist. Rather than feeling smothered Harry felt secure and made no move to leave the warmth of Severus' embrace. Instead he burrowed contentedly closer to the sleeping wizard and went back to sleep.   
  
He awoke a few hours later well rested and alone. The bedroom was warmed by a fire in the hearth which Severus obviously stoked before he left the room to begin his day. Harry sighed softly gently caressing the soft covers under his hands before dragging himself up and out of the comfortable nest he was enclosed in. It was an effort to get his pleasantly mellow limbs to get moving especially with the cozy atmosphere of the room but he forced his limbs to carry him into the connecting bathroom where he bathed and dressed for the day.  
  
Severus looked up briefly from reading the Profit when Harry first entered the room giving the tousled young man a nod in greeting. Harry mumbled a hello before helping himself to the coffee, putting lots of sugar in it to help him wake up fully.  
  
"Morning." Harry acknowledged using an actual word once he was awake enough to speak.  
  
"Good Morning, Harry." Severus acknowledged quietly. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Well, thank you." Harry answered looking sheepishly at Severus. "Sorry about falling asleep out here last night."  
  
"It was understandable that you were exhausted after your first lesson. As I told you last night it will only get easier the more you practice it. Over the next few days expect to be just as exhausted. Your body will gradually get used to the strain of performing magic wandlessly. Never the less, in future I would appreciate it if you could sleep in the bed. That way I would not be forced into mollycoddling you and tucking you in as well."  
  
"Thank you for that by the way." Harry continued ignoring Severus' snarky nature. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Hmphh." Severus responded, his features softening slightly as he looked at Harry, only to regain himself and silently continue reading his paper. "Just don't let it happen again."  
  
That day a pattern of sorts began. After eating breakfast together, rather than in the Great Hall, Harry and Severus would part ways for the day. Harry would attend classes, while Severus would teach potions. Thankfully Snape was just as much of a snarky git as usual and Harry continued to irritate him to distraction.   
  
The only people who had an inkling of the true situation between them were Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. After classes were over for the day Harry would finish his homework in the Slytherin Dormitory where, along with Hermione and Ron, he kept a close eye on Malfoy. After dinner, which the trio always took in the Great Hall, they met Snape in his quarters and began training. All three of them, even Ron, took these lessons seriously. They all progressed rapidly and their spells became powerful over time. The trio grew closer than ever and even started to become a bit fond of the cantankerous Potion's Master along the way. Mostly in part to listening to Harry's increasingly detailed descriptions of Snape. Hermione and Ron had long before decided to support Harry's relationship to Snape and soon enough came to see small examples of what Harry saw in him.  
  
After lessons were finished, Ron and Hermione said goodbye and left Harry to Snape's continued tutelage. As the wandless magic lessons progressed, Harry became more adept at throwing charms and hexes the first time. By the end of the lessons Harry was much less taxed and often Snape and he would spend a few hours brewing potions or talking in front of the fire.   
  
At first Snape ordered Harry to slice ingredients for a healing potion Pompfrey needed, as time passed however, Snape explained more complex potions to Harry and gave him more difficult directions to follow. During this time they worked without their customary sarcasm and became comfortable working in silence with each other.  
  
On the nights that restocking the hospital wing wasn't needed the two of them would just relax in front of the fire drinking tea. Even on these nights however, Severus would make a game out of trying to hex Harry unawares. Sometimes during the middle of a sentence, or on rare occasions a chess game, Snape would unexpectedly curse Harry wandlessly. The first week of training Harry had learned to put up wandless shields. He used this knowledge during these attacks.   
  
He succeeded in deflecting the attacks most of the time, but a few still managed to get through and hit him. Every time this would happen Snape would alternately deride him for carelessness and laugh at him sprawled on the floor. The first time Harry saw Severus laugh uproariously he stared at his professor in shock. When Severus laughed, really laughed, his eyes lit up and years left his face, leaving him looking younger and much happier. In between hexing their conversations drifted from work and Voldemort to more personal subjects, until soon they were comfortable talking about most everything.   
  
This comfort with each other extended to their bedtime rituals as well. While Harry was still a bit wary of any unexpected touch he found himself relaxing in Severus' arms at night. They had long since passed the time where they would sleep apart only to find themselves entwined the next morning. While they didn't touch indecently at all, Harry did begin sleeping with his head pillowed on Severus' shoulder and Snape held him securely as they both fell to sleep. Although they were remarkably closer then they were before, each studiously ignored the aroused state the other was in when they woke in the morning. After the first day Severus merely ignored it, while Harry didn't know what to think, so he did nothing at all.  
  
Five weeks after the meeting with Malfoy Harry received a letter from a black falcon carrying a sealed envelope. He was in the Great Hall for dinner sitting beside Ron and Hermione chatting about History of Magic. When the falcon swooped down with the rest of the mail, Draco looked at Harry suspiciously, having recognized his father's secret correspondence bird. Malfoy Senior used an owl all of the time, but no one besides the family knew of the falcon's existence. Harry ignored Malfoy's stare as he pocketed the unopened letter and got up from the Slytherin table accompanied by Ron and Hermione. As they left immediately upon receiving the long-awaited letter, they didn't notice a non-descript owl land in front of Draco, or his disbelieving look in their direction as he read the correspondence.  
  
Once they were away from prying eyes Harry opened the letter, tapping the parchment twice to reveal the invisible writing on it. It said:  
  
Potter,  
  
I have just informed Draco of his part in the plan. He doesn't know anything more than that he is to be at the side entrance to the Forbidden Forest at One o'clock this morning. If you have explained the situation to Dumbledore than I expect Draco's presence will be enough to convince the Dark Lord of my family's allegiance. Once the wards are brought down He will try to enter Hogwarts immediately thereafter. If all goes according to plan, I expect to be protected once my duplicity is discovered. Remember your promise concerning Draco's health. He knows nothing of this and wouldn't agree to your protection even if he were aware of it. I will not tolerate betrayal.  
  
L. Malfoy  
  
The trio stood in silence for a somber moment before walking discretely to the owlery where he attached Malfoy's note to Hedwig's talon. The trio watched silently as the snowy white owl flew away in the distance before turning toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Well that's that then." Ron murmured.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait." 


	33. Verbal Sparring

Friendship and Beyond 33/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Verbal Sparring  
  
The three students stood still for a few long moments before they trudged wearily back into the Great Hall. Upon regaining their previous seats, the professors gave them measured looks before continuing with their meals. Harry snuck a quick glance at Malfoy, only to find him staring back. Malfoy raised an imperious eyebrow glaring at his housemate suspiciously.  
  
"So what's going on, Potty?" Draco asked after a quick glance at the other students to make sure they weren't being spied upon.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in between eating a mouthful of food, casting a quick wand less silencing charm around himself, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. All three felt the magic surrounding them, but only Hermione knew what Harry did, although Ron was aware of a spell being cast and looked around covertly for the caster. It was only after Ron noticed Harry's sparkling eyes that he realized what happened.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Draco responded snidely. "My father sent me a letter explaining your plan."  
  
"Um…" Harry stuttered, hoping that Malfoy would give him something else to explain what the elder wizard told him. "Yeah, well I didn't think dear old dad would tell you what we talked about."  
  
"The Malfoys trust their own." Draco assured the trio pompously. The three friends exchanged concerned glanced, before looking at the blonde Slytherin. "Who would have thought you three would betray Dumbledore like this?"  
  
"What are you on about, Ferret?" Ron sneered disdainfully.  
  
"There's no need to be coy, Weasel. My father explained your part in the plan for tonight. Now frankly I thought you would leave the whole thing to Dumbledore after your little chat with my father. I didn't think you had enough sense not to trust that old bastard. Perhaps I underestimated you three."  
  
"What exactly do you know Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly. "Or rather, let me rephrase that, what is it you think you know?"  
  
"I know that my father has allied himself with you and that you three are to come with me tonight when I open the wards. You're to stay in my sight at all times. It seems that you've made a deal with the devil Potter." Draco smirked. "Whatever happened to the vaunted Gryffindor morals?"  
  
"What makes you think Dumbledore doesn't know about this already?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he does, but does he know how you're planning on fighting the Dark Lord on your own?"  
  
"That would be foolish." Harry blustered.  
  
"Yes, and very Gryffindor of you."  
  
"In case you've forgotten, Ferret." Ron interjected. "We are no longer Gryffindors."  
  
"Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor." Malfoy sneered. "Besides did you really think you were being covert sneaking to Snape's rooms every evening for what I can only assume to be lessons? Unless of course you were having an illicit orgy. Like I said, it's wise of you to not trust Dumbledore completely. You shouldn't give away any unnecessary advantages, even to supposed allies."  
  
"High praise from a Malfoy." Harry commented calmly, watching Draco's reaction. "I must say you're taking your father's change of allegiances quite well."  
  
"Not particularly." Malfoy answered, his eyes flashing menacingly. "However, a Malfoy's first and foremost concern is with his family. My father was not about to sacrifice his only son and heir on another's mad whim."  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"You don't."  
  
"That's comforting." Ron murmured.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be." Draco answered seriously as he stood up to leave the hall. "Oh one last thing, how do you know you can trust my father either?"  
  
"That went well." Harry commented softly after lowering the silencing charm, as the trio watched Malfoy walk jauntily away. 


	34. Duplicity Among the Faithful

Friendship and Beyond 34/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Duplicity Among the Faithful  
  
Harry and company left Dumbledore's office at twelve-thirty that morning, after having spoken to the Order of the Phoenix. All of its members had been on standby since the kidnapping of Ron and Hermione earlier in the year. It had been decided upon before the trio even arrived that they would only be allowed to come if they stayed out of harms way. When Harry and even Ron disagreed, sighting their promise to protect Malfoy in return for Lucius' help, the headmaster was far from pleased.   
  
"Harry, I understand you feel you are honor bound to protect young Malfoy, but you cannot put yourself at risk to accomplish this." Dumbledore had stated looking rather pale. "You need to be kept safe until such a time that your presence will make the most good."  
  
He was alluding to the prophecy, not knowing that he had already told Ron and Hermione of its existence near the end of last year.   
  
"With all due respect Headmaster." Harry answered coldly. "That is my decision to make. I wouldn't expect you to understand, but I gave Lucius Malfoy my word and I intend to honor it. Now we can either work together or we can go alone. The choice is yours, but either way I can take care of myself."  
  
"Harry why do you continue to act this way?" Dumbledore asked softly, his voice laced with hurt. "I am only doing what I think is best for you."  
  
"Perhaps." Harry acknowledged, letting his voice thaw somewhat while in the Headmaster's presence, for the first time since returning over a month ago. "However it is not your choice to make any longer."  
  
"You are obviously determined."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Very well, just try to stay out of the crossfire while getting Draco inside school grounds." Dumbledore told them, before continuing to discuss the upcoming battle.   
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron met up with Draco at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories a few minutes before one. Before they headed out Harry took out his father's invisibility cloak and hastily cast an enlargement charm on it. Since all three of them had grown quite a bit since first year the cloak wouldn't have covered their combined height otherwise. The trio walked in silence behind Draco as he strode towards the main exit near the Great Hall. The teachers and Order members were waiting for Voldemort to appear before moving to attack. They were situated at all of the entrances near the forbidden forest, waiting for the wards to drop.  
  
"Don't do anything foolish, Harry." Hermione admonished quietly right before they began walking off the school grounds.  
  
"Yes mum." Harry answered flippantly before quieting as they walked further away from the castle. They continued to follow a strangely pensive Draco as he walked slowly toward the forbidden forest, near the side entrance to the school grounds. The trio followed carefully behind him, not more than ten feet, only stopping when the blonde did. All four Slytherins waited with baited breath for Voldemort to appear. They did not have overly long to wait. With only a snap for warning the ground in front of them was suddenly filled with Death Eaters as well as the Snake himself. They were all shrouded in their customary black robes and white masks as they stood outside of the still-raised wards in eerie silence.  
  
"Draco, I need you to cut your hand with this." A death eater stepped forward carrying a ceremonial dagger made of silver. The blonde hair gave him away as a fellow Malfoy, as did his ice grey eyes.  
  
"Of course, Father." Draco answered arrogantly. "I am honored to be of service to our Lord."  
  
Lucius threw the dagger without ceremony at his son's feet. It stuck in the ground a foot away from where Draco was standing. Draco didn't flinch as he picked up the dagger and calmly cut a shallow line in the palm of his own hand. As the blood began to drip slowly on the cold ground, coloring it red, Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters began to chant in an ancient form of Latin. Before their very eyes the wards surrounding Hogwarts became visible, a smoky green wall encasing the castle grounds. As Draco's blood continued to flow, the incantation gained power as the Death Eaters continued their casting. Before long the wards rippled creating a hole where Draco stood, and soon thereafter blinked out altogether. The gateway was small but continued to exist as Mafloy bled on the opening.  
  
"Well done." Voldemort hissed walking through the wards followed by as many of his Death Eaters that would fit through the small opening. During the incantation even more Death Eaters had arrived in a second wave so that their numbers were up to well over fifty. "This however is only a temporary solution. I am afraid a more permanent opening is needed."  
  
Before Lucius could protest Voldemort transfigured a nearby rock into a dagger and levitated it with considerable force towards Draco's chest. Neither Malfoy had any time to react before the dagger reached its target. It was only Harry's quick reflexes that saved Draco's life. Harry tackled Malfoy from his position hiding behind him. The dagger would have then hit Ron had he not jumped out of the way. Unfortunately this caused the invisibility cloak to blow out of the way, revealing the other two students to Voldemort's view. Thankfully before Voldemort had the chance to attack the teens, they were beset by curses thrown from above. As Voldemort looked up he saw Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley on brooms attacking his followers.   
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Voldemort yelled in frustration barely dodging a blow from Dumbledore who appeared out of nowhere, flanked by teachers and Aurors.  
  
"I do not know my lord." Lucius answered.   
  
"I'll be damned if I retreat now that we are so close to victory! Fight through their line." Voldemort ordered, looking maniacally at where the four students were dusting themselves off from the ground surrounded by Order members. "I want them destroyed once and for all." 


	35. Mayhem and Bloodshed

Friendship and Beyond 35/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Mayhem and Bloodshed  
  
As Arthur and Lupin continued to pelt the Death Eaters with curses from above, the largest number of Voldemort's followers started hexing the Aurors who were standing between the Dark Lord and the students. Harry and Draco were in a tangle of arms and legs where they hit the ground, the dagger Voldemort threw only a few feet behind them imbedded in the hard clay ground. Ron and Hermione were each laying off to each side, where they jumped to get out of the way of attack. All four were getting to their feet when a Death Eater happened to get through the defensive line of Aurors surrounding them. The man in black robes threw the Avada Kedavra at the nearest Auror, who lay dead soon thereafter, still grasping his outstretched wand.   
  
The three Seventh Years watched as Shacklebolt hit the ground in shock, before the Death Eater raised his want to attack them. Before he could curse them all four wizards raised their wands, including Draco, who just then seemed to realize the danger he was in.  
  
"Stupify!" They screamed as one, causing the Death Eater to fly a few feet in the air and knock two more Death Eaters onto the ground in a heap. Before they could get up Hermione and Ron had stunned them.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy." Harry shouted so that he was heard over the din of yelling and explosions. "Let's get inside Hogwarts."  
  
The quartet quickly made their way back towards Hogwarts. They faced away from each other as they walked, each person keeping an eye on one direction. It was only when they were a few feet from the side entrance of the school that Draco was attacked by Nott using the Cruciatus Curse. Before any of the trio could defend Draco, Malfoy Senior had hit Nott from behind with the Killing Curse. The flash of green alerted Voldemort to the happenings near the school, and once he saw who had killed Nott he screamed in rage, aiming his wand at Lucius.  
  
"Traitor!" Voldemort snarled furiously. "Avada-"  
  
Just as Voldemort was getting ready to kill Malfoy, Dumbledore tried to stun the distracted Dark Lord. The other Death Eaters were not so restricted however, and seeing their Lord's displeasure began to throw curses at Lucius with a vengeance. Even a powerful wizard like Malfoy could only dodge attacks for so long before he was hit. Thankfully, a Stupify Curse rather than one of the more painful ones thrown hit Lucius. Ron and Hermione were trying to pick Draco up from his curled position on the ground, thanks to the Cruciatus, while Harry resolutely made his way over to the fallen Malfoy Senior. With one well placed charm Lucius was once again in the land of the living, however Harry had left his back unprotected and was taken by surprise.  
  
"Imperio!" Wormtail called from behind Harry, standing confident with his wand aimed at his head. "Follow me, Potter."  
  
When Harry stayed still Peter repeated the order, but after a single step in Peter's direction Harry managed to throw the curse off.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled angrily. "I will never follow you, you two-faced rat-bastard!"  
  
"Too bad. Things would have been so much simpler." Peter commented seemingly unconcerned. "Stupify!"   
  
"Incendio!" Harry yelled at the same time, as a stream of fire flew out of his wand. The two curses hit in mid air, and fought for dominance for a moment before the fire steamrolled through the Stupify curse and hit Wormtail right in the chest. The Death Eater hit a tree on impact and fell to the earth unconscious. Harry turned around again to see Malfoy fighting two Death Eaters ferociously, locked in a deadly battle. As two curses came at Lucius simultaneously, he managed to slow them down and reflect them back at his attackers using a bit of wandless magic. Before more could attack, Harry put up a quick shield around them and dragged Lucius toward his fallen son.  
  
"Get Draco back into Hogwarts." Harry ordered as they ran towards Ron and Hermione standing over Draco's body. "Then get your arse back out here and help. We need all the support we can get."  
  
Lucius merely looked at the trio somberly before gently, who knew Malfoy's could be gentle, lifted his son in his arms and headed toward the school. Harry quickly dropped the shield he had erected because it took extreme amounts of energy from Harry, that he couldn't afford to use. As the trio turned around to head towards the battle they were astonished by what they saw. Almost all of the Aurors, with the exception of Arthur Weasley who was now fighting from the ground, were either unconscious of dead. The few fighters remaining were the professors of Hogwarts and the less powerful among them were being overrun. They watched as Vector fell under a Stupify Curse and Hagrid to Expelliarmus. Under different circumstances it would have been funny seeing a huge half-giant thrown through the air unexpectedly, but when Hagrid landed and remained still, it was far from amusing.   
  
Professors McGonagall and Snape were doing the most damage, while Lupin and surprisingly Trelawney were at least holding their own. Behind the line the teachers had successfully drawn among the Death Eaters, Voldemort and Dumbledore were fighting it out as well. It seemed as if the wizards were fairly evenly matched, as they each had their share of injuries. The ground surrounding these two powerful combatants was singed from missed hexes, and the trees were all charred and smoking ominously. Rather unexpectedly Voldemort managed to hit Dumbledore with an Incendio curse knocking the headmaster into a nearby tree. Voldemort kept the curse up, burning Dumbledore's robes and body. He only let up when Dumbledore fell under the force of attack. Before Dumbledore could raise his wand to counter-attack, Voldemort had already aimed and threw a curse at the tiring Headmaster.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green light flashed in the distance heading straight for the downed headmaster, as the trio could only watch in horror since they were too far away to do any good.  
  
"No! Dumbledore!" Harry screamed in despair causing the other combatants to look at the tableau in shock. Everyone held his or her collective breathes waiting for a miracle to occur. 


	36. Surprising Counter Measures

Friendship and Beyond 36/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Surprising Counter-Measures   
  
Harry acted before he even knew what he was planning to do. Harry haphazardly threw up a massive shielding charm, from his outstretched palm towards the downed Headmaster. A green shimmering wall flew outward separating most of the battle from them.   
  
The combatants hastily moved out of the way as the shield erected itself from the ground up. Most of the remaining Death Eaters were herded together where Trelawny, Lupin, Arthur and McGonagall attacked ruthlessly. The trio wasn't focused on the fighting however; they were looking on as the shield sped toward Dumbledore.   
  
Just as it looked as if the killing curse was going to kill Dumbledore, it hit the shield maybe less then three feet from where the Headmaster lay. It bounced harmlessly off the shield to hit the ground a few feet away. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore snapped their heads in his direction seeing the trio standing some forty feet away.   
  
"Potter!" Voldemort screamed furiously stalking toward Harry ignoring for the moment Albus Dumbledore, who was currently trying to break through the shield. "It's about time you made your presence known."  
  
As the Dark Lord walked toward the three students menacingly Harry unconsciously backed up into Ron and Hermione who stood steady behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry." Hermione reassured her friend softly, moving to stand at Harry's side. "We're here with you."  
  
"Yeah." Ron added flanking his opposite side as Voldemort continued stalking toward them. "And we'll kill the bloody bastard this time."  
  
"I must say I am surprised you had the nerve to show your face, although this makes it simpler for me." Voldemort sneered. "I won't have to seek you out once I am through killing these muggle-loving scum."  
  
"You won't have to look for me at all, you bastard." Harry hissed taking a step in Voldemort's direction.   
  
Harry moved his wand so it was pointing at Voldemort as Ron and Hermione did the same. They all stood still looking terrified but resolute as they faced down the Dark Lord.  
  
"All the better, boy." Voldemort commented sinisterly, licking his lips in a lewd manner. "I wasn't through breaking in your tight virgin ass yet. This time I will make sure you don't manage to escape."  
  
"Fuck off!" Harry screamed shakily ignoring the gasps from the assembled wizards. He tried to focus only on Voldemort and his taunts, but over Voldemort's shoulder, Harry saw Dumbledore's stricken expression as he heard what had happened. The old Professor looked as if he was liable to collapse in despair in that moment. He looked so sad and feeble that Harry's composure wavered for a moment.  
  
"I have already had the pleasure, Potter." Voldemort sneered bringing Harry's attention back to where it belonged. "I would have thought being fucked raw would be a memorable experience. No matter, I will finish what I started in my own time."  
  
"Like bloody hell you will!" Ron snarled raising his wand to head-level at Voldemort when it became obvious that Harry wasn't going to attack. His friend stood shaking, staring at Voldemort unseeingly, his face drained of all color. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Ron was surprised to hear his curse echoed as it headed toward the dark wizard. Hermione stood in front of Harry protectively, her face filled with hatred, as she called out the killing curse in time with Ron. Voldemort didn't even try to move out of the way as the two curses headed towards him. He was knocked off his feet and hit the ground four feet away. The trio held their breath as they watched Voldemort's still body.  
  
He did not remain lying still for long however. His limbs twitched slightly as he moaned in pain. Soon thereafter his eyes opened and he got unsteadily to his feet. The Light Side collectively backed away in fear, with the exception of Severus, Dumbledore who was still attempting to get through the barrier, and the trio who were still too shocked to move. They all watched as Voldemort laughed delightedly as he looked at where Ron and Hermione stood staring at him fearfully.  
  
"You may hate me and most likely wish me dead, but you don't have it in you to enjoy causing pain and suffering. I however have no such inherent moral objections." Voldemort chortled delightedly. "Crucio!"  
  
Ron and Hermione began to scream in unison and convulse in pain with Voldemort laughing merrily in the background. Before Harry could curse him, Severus got there first as Voldemort was hit with the Cruciatus Curse from behind.  
  
"Thankfully I don't have such a problem either." Severus sneered disdainfully, watching impassively as Voldemort writhed under his wand.. 


	37. Soul Destruction

Friendship and Beyond 37/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Soul Destruction   
  
While Severus was keeping Voldemort occupied a few feet away, Harry knelt down next to his friends who by this time were twitching from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus. They were gasping great lungful of air, trying to get their bodily reactions under their control once again. Harry was startled out of his single-minded ministrations when he heard Severus cry out in surprise. As he looked up, Harry saw Severus stumble and then fall to the ground. It was only after he collapsed that Harry noticed the dagger sticking out of his back.  
  
"Severus!" Harry screamed in shock.   
  
Avery, the death eater who attacked Sev from behind stood there looking pleased. Before he could attack the downed wizard again, Harry had already knocked him clear across the clearing without breaking stride. Just as he made it feet away from where Severus lay, Voldemort stepped in between them. Even so Harry still attempted to look around the Dark Lord to watch Severus for signs of life. Voldemort did not take kindly to being ignored.  
  
"Severus is it?" Voldemort chortled rubbing his hands together with glee. "What's the matter, Potter, can't protect your lover?"  
  
"He's not my lover." Harry snarled impetuously closing the distance separating them. [Even if I do wish he was.]  
  
"No? Why ever not, boy? Did he find out I got there first?" Voldemort asked maliciously. "After all who would want damaged goods?"  
  
"Bugger off!" Harry bellowed, looking on edge as he continued to stalk forward.   
  
Surprisingly enough the Death Eaters made way as he approached. Most of their numbers were already incapacitated on the other side of the shield, in part due to Dumbledore's enraged efforts. There were only about ten remaining Death Eaters still on their feet, three of which were knocked unconscious by a few well-placed spells from the still-woozy Ron and Hermione. The Death Eaters were so preoccupied watching the proceedings that they were surprised by the attack.  
  
After that Harry was too busy staying alive to worry about how his friends were fairing. Luckily for Ron and Hermione just as they began to be overrun by the Death Eaters superior numbers, Lucius Malfoy entered the fray. The battle got dirtier and more deadly as it went on in length. Harry and Voldemort were cursing each other nonstop, each trying to get the upper hand.  
  
"Incendio!" Harry called out.  
  
Just as the fire looked about to hit the Dark Lord he cast a reflecting spell causing the column of fire to double back towards Harry. He barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid become a rather crispy boy-savior. The ground where Harry had been standing was charred black. From his position sprawled on the grass Harry threw the Killing Curse, before Voldemort could follow up his advantage. Unfortunately, while it had more power behind it, the curse had much the same effect as Ron and Hermione's had. While Voldemort was still down, Harry took the time to look at the carnage surrounding him. He saw Ron and Hermione fighting back-to-back some twenty yards away. Malfoy, Ron and Hermione were still fighting six Death Eaters between them so Harry let down the shield. He let out a breath in relief as some of his magic replenished itself, giving him more energy with which to continue fighting.   
  
As the teachers and Aurors swarmed the Death Eaters, Ron and Hermione made their way over to Harry. All three looked exhausted, but they forced their heavy limbs onward until they were standing three yards away from Voldemort, who was just beginning to rise unsteadily to his feet. With Ron on his left and Hermione on his right, Harry began pulling magic from his very soul to wield against the Dark Lord. Before long Harry's body started glowing a soft blue.  
  
"Guys now!" Harry murmured softly, still with his eyes closed.  
  
Ron and Hermione took a step back and raised their wands to point at their friend's back.  
  
"Cambia Portensia!" They both said at the same time. From their wands came yellow and red streaks respectively. They entered Harry's back at the same position, causing Harry to glow a bright blue for a moment before the glow left him altogether. His friends continued to give Harry their magic, which he gathered and interwove with his own 'Soul Magick.' The wind began to pick up rapidly as Harry raised his wand and aimed it at Voldemort, who was able to put up a shield as Harry attacked.  
  
"Destuce Essencia!" Harry called out authoritatively. A braid of blue, yellow and red magic's intertwined and easily broke through Voldemort's hastily erected shielding. Voldemort screamed in agony as his body began to burn until nothing was left but ash. His still smoking wand dropped on top of his remains, as the wind blew harder and scattered Voldemort's very essence to the four corners of the world, never to be resurrected again. Harry barely noticed this however before he collapsed face-first on the ground, the blue glow imbibed to him vanishing as mysteriously as it appeared.  
  
  
  
A.N: The two spells are in my butchered attempt at Spanish. The first means 'power exchange' and the second means 'soul destruction.' They are probably wrong, but I didn't have a Spanish, or for that matter Latin, dictionary on hand. Forgive me for butchering the Spanish language. 


	38. The Hospital Wing

Friendship and Beyond 38/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Hospital Wing  
  
It took Harry barely three seconds after he woke up to figure out he was in the hospital wing, having spent so much time there during his enrollment at Hogwarts. The medicinal smells gave the location away before he even opened his eyes, let alone the hustle and bustle Madame Pompfrey made as she tended to her patients. The first thing Harry saw upon opening his eyes was the white bed curtain surrounding his bed on three sides. He was positioned near the far side of the wing nearest to the windows. He turned his head carefully, ignoring for the time being the sharp pain as he did so, and saw the other occupants for the first time. Ron and Hermione were sitting up in beds alongside each other a few feet away.   
  
They must have caught his movements from the corner of their vision because both noticed that Harry was awake at the same time.  
  
"Madame Pompfrey, Harry's awake." Hermione called in a loud voice, although her head still rested on the pillows supporting her back and shoulders. Ron had no such sense however, as once he saw his best friend awake he tried to jump out of bed and go to him. In the process Ron got tangled up in the blankets, and by the time he got free Ron was already breathing heavily and exhausted from the exertion.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Pompfrey exclaimed sternly, gently helping Ron back into bed. "Just what did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Harry woke up." Ron exclaimed animatedly only to be cut off by a disappointed looking Mediwitch.  
  
"I see that. It is good to have you back with us Mister Potter." Pompfrey acknowledged, her face softening slightly as she looked at Harry, before turning back and glaring at Ron. "However, I explained your condition to you yesterday, Mister Weasley. How do you expect to replenish your magic if you continue to exert yourself needlessly?"  
  
"Sorry, Ma'am." Ron murmured apologetically, turning red in the face before looking away in embarrassment.  
  
"See that you use restraint in the future, Weasley." Pomfrey murmured casually as she made her way over to Harry's bedside.  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" Harry whispered hoarsely as soon as the Mediwitch was in hearing distance.  
  
"They will be fine, Mister Potter." She assured him, placing a supporting hand on his arm briefly before taking her wand out and beginning an examination of his condition. "In fact they are in much better condition then you are yourself. With proper rest, Ron and Hermione should be back to normal in a little over a week's time. You on the other hand will be required to take a pain potion for the next few months."  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion not understanding why he would need such a potion. Pomfrey continued explaining without having to be prompted. "Just as you destroyed the Dark Lord you were hit with a particularly nasty curse of unknown origin. Because you were already so inundated with power, the curse had little effect until the combined magic's of you as well as Ron and Hermione left your system. However, after the magic left you this curse began to burn your body up from the inside out. Thankfully, because of your own innate power, this spell worked slowly enough as to cause little actual damage, with the exception of the ligaments in your right leg. As you will notice when you stand up for the first time, your leg will ach the longer you remain on your feet. This pain-relieving potion will lessen the pain to manageable levels, until the leg can heal using magic. Only once your system is recovered will I try to repair the damage. As I said it could be a few months or longer."  
  
"I can deal with that, anything else?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Nothing serious. With the proper treatment you will make a full recovery, although your leg may act up from time to time."  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am. I appreciate it." Harry smiled at her self-consciously. "How many injuries were there, and is Severus, er I mean Professor Snape, okay?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a long searching look before blushing slightly and looking away. When she looked back she looked as stern as usual, but with a twinkle in her eyes, belying her serious demeanor.  
  
"Severus," Poppy began, stressing his given name. "Will recover fully. He is currently in a private room, after undergoing emergency surgery after I removed the dagger from his back. His left lung was punctured, but I caught it in time and there will be no lasting damage."  
  
"Can I see him?" Harry asked softly, his face still a bit pale.  
  
"Once you have rested I will allow you a short visit. Perhaps the day after tomorrow, if you have rested between now and then. We shall see. Now take your potion." Pomfrey said handing Harry a green potion corked in a clear glass bottle. He barely looked at its contents before swallowing the whole mixture in one go.   
  
Within minutes, Harry was floating peacefully, temporarily separated from his pain-wracked body. He closed his eyes blissfully and drifted off into a drugged sleep, a smile on his face as he thought of Severus. 


	39. Avoiding Confrontation and Speculation

Friendship and Beyond 39/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Avoiding Confrontation and Speculation  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on Harry's bed in the Hospital Wing discussing the battle and Severus' condition the next day when the Headmaster entered the room. The trio stopped talking abruptly when they saw Dumbledore walking toward them, an uncharacteristically unsure expression on his face. Rather then move away from Harry as the Headmaster drew closer the others moved closer to their friend as they all glared at the headmaster.  
  
"I would like to speak to you my boy." Albus said softly as he sat in a chair next to his bed. "If you feel up to it that is."  
  
"I don't think we have anything to say to one another." Harry responded stubbornly. But gave in when he saw his professor's shoulders slump in defeat. Just as Dumbledore was about to rise to his feet Harry continued speaking softly. "However, feel free to say what you wish."  
  
"My thanks." Dumbledore acknowledged with a slight bow of his head, before looking dismissively at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We keep no secrets from each other, Sir." Harry told him forcefully. "Anything that you feel the need to discuss with me can be done in front of them."  
  
"I do not think it is something you would wish to become public knowledge." Dumbledore responded cryptically.  
  
"Whether you tell them or I do, I promise you that they will find out whatever you tell me within the hour anyway."  
  
"Very well, Mister Potter. As you wish." Dumbledore sighed exasperatedly. "It seems that during the course of the battle that somehow a bit of your magic connected with Professor Snape's leaving an inexplicable bond between the two of you. This is both the reason Professor Snape is alive and why you will be slow in recovering from your injuries. I am unsure of the amount of your magic that entered his body, but it was a significant amount. There are no physical signs of the bond, but you should become connected mentally as you each become stronger. That is to say that you will become aware of the other's mental state from a distance. I am not sure of other side effects, but they should be rather tame for the most part. Your spell-casting may become unpredictable for a few weeks however until you grow accustomed to your shared powers and limitations."  
  
"Okay, but we'll both be fine right? I mean it's not painful or anything is it?" Harry asked worriedly as his friends looked on quietly.  
  
"No, especially since you are familiar with each other already, the connection should be fairly pleasant. You may not even notice it except during extreme emotional periods."  
  
"Good. So how is Sev- er Professor Snape feeling?" Harry asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"He is improving rapidly." Albus answered. "He has a bit of difficulty being up for long periods and still must breath shallowly as his ribs heal, but otherwise he is his usual sarcastic self."  
  
"Can I visit him yet?" Harry asked expectantly, watching the headmaster through hopeful eyes.  
  
"It was not Severus' condition keeping you from visiting." Dumbledore reminded Harry, looking over the boy closely for signs of further discomfort.  
  
"I'm fine, I just want to see how he is feeling." Harry pleaded.  
  
"We'll go with him." Ron suddenly interjected. "If Harry gets tired out we'll put him back in bed immediately."  
  
Dumbledore gazed at them thoughtfully over his spectacles for a moment before agreeing silently.   
  
"That however was only half of what I wished to speak with you about." Dumbledore continued somberly, gazing into Harry's speculative eyes. "Did Voldemort… violate you during your captivity as he implied last night?"  
  
Harry stared impassively at his professor for a moment before answering calmly, Hermione grasping his hand in silent support, while Ron glared at the Headmaster.  
  
"Not that it is any concern of yours, but yes Voldemort raped me." Harry answered, stressing the word rape pointedly. Harry would not let Dumbledore sugarcoat the truth in order to make himself feel less guilty. Harry had been slowly healing over the last two months and he wasn't about to let himself become traumatized by recounting what happened to his guilt-ridden Headmaster. "I don't particularly wish to discuss it with you right now, however. If you would excuse us, I would like to see Professor Snape now."  
  
Harry ignored Dumbledore, who opened his mouth as if to continue the conversation further, instead looking toward Ron and Hermione for help in getting to his feet. He stood up carefully; only to be inundated with a shooting pain traveling up is right leg. When he would have fallen Ron grasped his shoulder and supported most of his body-weight, leading him wordlessly from the room with Hermione walking behind them.   
  
The private rooms were a hallway down from the hospital wing and were for the less ill, or longer suffering patients. As they made their way to the second doorway on their right they overheard Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking.  
  
"You weren't there, Poppy." Minerva exclaimed as her friend continued to clean medicine vials by hand, seemingly ignoring her. "The way they tried to protect each other… When Severus was hurt, Potter was furious. The boy can be quite intimidating when he sets his mind to it."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything, Minerva. They are just friends, and it's about bloody time those two get along." Poppy said shaking her head disapprovingly.   
  
"Potter's been spending the night in Snape's chambers for the last month." Minerva told the Mediwitch causing her to drop a glass jar on the floor, shattering it.  
  
"He's what?" Poppy exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Still think they are just friends?" Minerva asked snidely. There was a moment of silence, which Minerva broke abruptly. "I personally think it's good for the both of them. Severus has been lonely for too long, and if he can make Potter happy, then more power to them. Of course Severus should learn to practice discretion while the boy is still his student."  
  
"When? How? But…but they hate each other!" Poppy shrieked.  
  
"Just a second ago you were telling me that they were friends. Make up your mind."  
  
Out in the hallway the Trio was staring in embarrassment as Harry rested his beet-red face in his hands. Ron and Hermione were smirking over Harry's down-turned head.  
  
"Even the teacher's think you're shagging the git." Ron exclaimed sarcastically. "That's just wrong. What are they going to think if we're all in the same room visiting the man?"  
  
"Eww… Ron!" Hermione whimpered, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands.  
  
"Come on, you two are just too easy." Ron commented, laughing at his best friend and girlfriend before leading them further down the hall to Snape's room. "Who cares if they think we're having an orgy anyway."  
  
"I can see the headlines now." Harry whined as they entered the room. "Boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort In a Kinky Foursome with Teacher and Best Friends. Is Harry Potter a deviant?"  
  
"I don't know Potter are you?" Snape sneered from his position laying up supported by pillows. Harry's head snapped up in shock as he noticed his Professor for the first time, staring at him in amusement.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" 


	40. Visitors

Friendship and Beyond 40/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Visitors   
  
Snape watched in amusement as Harry and Granger blushed in embarrassment, while the Weasley brat only looked on in fond regard.   
  
"Language, Potter." Snape responded jovially. "After all we wouldn't want to disappoint your fans of their information on your sex-life now would we?"  
  
It was Weasley's turn to blush crimson to match his friends as Snape dissected them each with a lingering stare before laughing outright at their discomfort.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Sir?" Granger asked cautiously, looking at Ron and Harry in confusion. They had never seen their Potion Master so at ease in their presence before and it was a bit irksome.  
  
"Fine Miss Granger." Severus assured them, still snickering occasionally.   
  
"Did Madame Pomfrey give you medication of some kind?" Harry asked hesitantly, moving towards Severus, watching his face in concern.  
  
"What is it with you and this fascination with drugs, Mister Potter?" Severus asked laying back comfortably on his fluffed pillows.   
  
"You are just not acting like yourself, Professor." Harry answered softly. "Are you in any pain?"  
  
"Thanks to Lucius I survived the battle in one piece, and due to your magic's I will make a full recovery." Snape answered quietly, waiting to see how the boy would react to both comments, especially as he alluded to the bond between them.  
  
"Malfoy saved you?" Harry asked in confusion, sitting on the foot of Snape's hospital bed, with Ron and Hermione taking a chair at either side.  
  
"Indeed. I seems while I was unconscious and you three were fighting the others that Malfoy protected me from harm. He has been to visit me often over the last three days retelling the events of the battle. He has also mentioned that particular piece of dark magic that you three performed in order to destroy the Dark Lord. What exactly were you thinking getting in the middle of such magic? You all could have been killed." Snape exclaimed calmly, although he seemed genuinely angered that they had put themselves in such extreme danger. "You three dunderheads don't seem to realize what you have done."  
  
While Ron and Hermione looked chastised, Harry's head snapped up in defiance as he glared at his professor.  
  
"I know exactly what we've done." Harry growled, ignoring the echo of anger buzzing around inside his head giving him a slight headache. "Voldemort is destroyed once and for all. The Death Eaters are without leadership and most if not all of their numbers are awaiting trial with the ministry. The magic that we used is not illegal, although it is dark. It's so ancient that it hasn't been used in over a thousand years, therefore there is no law restricting it. What we did was perfectly legal, and if Fudge tries to punish us for doing what he should have bloody well done himself I will make his life miserable."  
  
"Harry." Hermione admonished sternly. "He's the Minister of Magic."  
  
"Yes, and I'm the bloody 'Boy Who Lived.' Shall we see who the people will rally behind quicker?" Harry asked softly.   
  
"Let's hope there is no need for that mate, and Fudge will step down quietly so that we can get a real Minister in the office." Ron commented thoughtfully, while looking at his best friend with respect. "You know mate, you can be scary when you want to be."  
  
The trio looked at each other quietly before bursting out laughing, each remembering when Ron told Harry the same thing about Hermione years ago.  
  
"Why Ron if I didn't know better I would say you fancy me." Harry flirted, fluttering his eyes at the tall redhead.  
  
"You wish, mate."  
  
"If you three are finished…" Snape interrupted impatiently waiting for them to be quiet. "I assume that the Headmaster has informed you that we are bonded."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good then there will hopefully be no undue surprises. I expect that over the next few weeks we will be able to figure out the extent of our magic, so until then you will remain in my quarters to practice. After we have gotten a handle on our capabilities, you will be free to return to the Slytherin Dormitory with your friends." Snape concluded quietly, sensing the unease in the room, and especially within Harry. He raised an eye in question waiting for Harry to enthusiastically agree. "Well, is this arrangement acceptable, Potter?"  
  
"O-of course, Professor." Harry answered, stumbling over the words slightly. "When do you think you'll be out of the hospital wing?"  
  
"By tomorrow afternoon I will be back in the dungeons. I will expect you to meet me there tomorrow once you are released. If you want to pass your NEWTS than we will need to work hard over the next few weeks to get you caught up again."  
  
"That will be fine." Harry answered hesitantly when it became obvious that the closeness between Severus and himself had disappeared since the battle. Harry didn't know quite what to think except that his teacher was a bit schizophrenic, going from laughing animatedly one minute to dismissing him in a business-like manner the next. Before Harry could speak further the door to the room opened to emit Lucius Malfoy, who walked in aristocratically as ever. He barely acknowledged the trio as he entered, walking toward Severus gracefully. Only once he had usurped Harry's position by Severus' side did he acknowledge them.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger." Lucius said, nodding slightly before continuing sarcastically. "Now this is a surprise." 


	41. Lucius Malfoy

Friendship and Beyond 41/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"It shouldn't be." Harry answered, glaring at Malfoy angrily.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you four are bosom companions now, if my son is to be believed." Lucius responded sarcastically, eliciting a snort from Severus.  
  
While Harry continued to stare a hole through Malfoy's chest, Hermione glanced between them with a frown of concern. She lit up suddenly when she noticed Harry watching Severus covertly. The Potion's Master seemed oblivious to his regard, as he was smirking at Malfoy.  
  
"I thought we were having secret escapades every night." Hermione suddenly blurted out loud causing everyone to look in her direction. She almost quailed under their regard, her face loosing color, before she continued. "Then again, we're supposedly having an orgy right now, so you will be included in the gossip mill from now on Mister Malfoy."  
  
She was watching the elder Malfoy's reaction carefully, which was why she noticed the tightening of his jaw at all.  
  
"I shall persevere, Miss Granger." Lucius answered silkily. "I am sure no one will believe I am involved with children after all."  
  
"No of course not." Ron agreed snidely, while Harry just stared at them all in confusion. "You are above allying yourself with powerful wizards, aren't you? I'm sure you would never do anything above the pale."  
  
"What are you insinuating, Weasley?"  
  
"I am not insinuating anything, Mister Malfoy." Ron answered calmly, for once keeping his temper admirably. "I am sure nobody will believe you are capable of such deviance. If you hear imagined slights where there are none, that is not my concern."  
  
"I will not be insulted by a muggle-loving brat such as you!" Lucius sneered, pulling his wand a few inches from his cane.  
  
"Enough, Lucius." Severus interrupted. "I assume you came here for a reason."  
  
"Just a visit, Sev." Lucius answered aristocratically, sneering at the trio above Severus' head.  
  
"Very well then. You have all visited, now I shall ask you to leave posthaste. Thanks to your incessant arguing I now have a headache as well."  
  
"Shall I get you a pain potion, Severus?" Lucius asked in a honeyed voice, ignoring the growl Harry made in response.  
  
"You four have done enough damage for one day, thank you." Severus sneered as they stood up to make their exit. Just as the trio was near the doorway, Severus motioned to Harry to stay behind. "A moment if you will, Potter."  
  
"Of course, Professor." Harry answered anxiously walking back toward Severus' bed. "What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
"I believe we already discussed that particular honorific, Harry." Severus mentioned calmly, yet still a bit distant. "There were two things I wanted to mention while we were alone. Fist of all, what the bloody hell was that display about?"  
  
"I have no idea, Severus." Harry answered cautiously. "They're not usually so argumentative."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief causing Harry to dissemble a bit.  
  
"Well, Hermione isn't usually like that, in any case."  
  
"That explains their reaction, not your own." Severus commented shrewdly watching as Harry fidgeted from foot to foot. Harry thought quickly and decided to tell Severus a small portion of the truth.  
  
"He makes me uncomfortable." Harry answered softly, looking at Severus' blanket-covered legs, rather than his face. "He may have changed allegiances at the last moment, but he had no such change in views, as his last comment alluded to. Malfoy was present when Voldemort tortured us and was amused at our helplessness. I don't trust him and frankly I have to control myself to keep from punching the bastard whenever I happen to see him."  
  
"It would seem your friends are aware of your distaste and have appointed themselves your champions." Severus commented thoughtfully. "However, you should try to be civil to Lucius in the future. He is a powerful enemy to make when you don't have to."  
  
"Can't be any worse than Voldemort." Harry sneered disdainfully.  
  
"Ah, now the real reason for this chat. I am quite familiar with your act first think later philosophy to problem solving, but even I didn't think you would be so foolish as to cast a powerful ancient form of dark magic in full view of many Aurors and ministry officials. If this won't give Fudge the excess rope in which to hang you I do not know what will." Severus sneered. "The Headmaster can only protect you for so long, Harry. "  
  
"I do not expect the headmaster to protect me from the Ministry. All three of us checked the law closely before we even decided to attempt the spell. There is nothing Fudge can do to us even if he had the authority and power to do so." Harry answered  
  
"I hope for your sake that is true." 


	42. The Misunderstanding

Friendship and Beyond 42/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Misunderstanding  
  
During the intervening three weeks Harry spent alternating between cursing Severus' very existence and training his arse off. It seems that when he combined their magic somehow, it wasn't just a question of refocusing, but relearning the basic spells using nearly twice the level of magic. Needless to say it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. During those stressful weeks, the comfort and intimacy of the previous month and a half had all but disappeared. Now Severus was teaching stiffly and there were no quaint conversations over tea. In fact Severus had taken to giving Harry the cold shoulder when he wasn't directly tutoring him.   
  
The bond hadn't directly made itself known to them. Besides the unpredictable behavior of their spell casting, the only other sign was that they could both feel the other's emotions as if it were their own. Over time this phenomena would lessen until only the strongest emotions would bleed through.  
  
"Come on mate, eat your pudding." Ron elbowed his friend in the side, startling him from his thoughts.   
  
"Was that really necessary?" Harry groused while spooning some pudding into his mouth.  
  
"You tell us." Ron answered including Hermione in the discussion. "You've been out of it for a while now, mate. What's going on with Snape?"  
  
"What makes you think this has anything to o with him?"  
  
"You're moping Harry." Hermione interjected quietly. "I would say you were planning what to do about Fudge, but for one thing I am sure you've already got a plan, and besides the Minister wouldn't cause you to mope around the castle."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence." Harry snorted. "But you're right I am conducting an interview with the Quibbler tomorrow morning in Hogsmeade. Once the facts get out Fudge won't have a leg to stand on politically. He sure as hell won't be able to have me arrested."  
  
"Well, that answers that question, but what about Snape?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Don't be facetious, Potter." Hermione growled.   
  
"Look nothing is going on." Harry huffed, pulling a hand through his hair. "Nothing at all. In fact I think he's bloody sick of me."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since Volde-bloody-mort turned to fucking dust."  
  
"Harry, watch your language!"  
  
"Yes mum." Harry mumbled. "He won't even bloody talk to me. I don't know what his problem is."  
  
"He's a bloody git, that's what." Ron sneered disdainfully. "I told you the man was a bastard."  
  
"Ron, you're not helping Harry by insulting Snape."  
  
"Fine." Ron agreed sarcastically. "He really loves Harry, but is too shy to tell him so he's become an evil git as a defense mechanism…Hmphh. Is that better?"  
  
Before his girlfriend could chastise him once again, Harry whimpered and raised his hands to his temples. A few of the Slytherin's noticed Harry's actions and began whispering about it while Ron tried to pull his arms away from his head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Harry was silent for a minute before he slowly raised his head.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Sev was just pissed for some reason." Harry explained softly so that no one else could overhear. "I haven't been inundated with his emotions before. He's generally the most controlled introverted person I know. Something really must be wrong for him to loose it to this extent."  
  
Before his friends could respond in any way Harry had stood up and was walking from the great hall on the way to Severus' private quarters. He all but ran down the dungeon stairs only stopping when he noticed the portrait was opened and someone was already speaking to Severus.  
  
"Come now Severus, don't be coy."  
  
"Coy! Who the bloody fuck do you think you're-"  
  
Severus was cut off abruptly. Harry had recognized Malfoy's voice and walked into the doorway carefully, trying not to attract undue attention, but wanting to make sure Lucius hadn't attacked Sev. Harry couldn't control the tiny whimper that escaped his parched throat when he saw the two wizards in an embrace. Lucius heard him and raised his head arrogantly, looking Harry in the eye.  
  
"Did you want something boy?" He asked in a condescending tone of voice.  
  
At this point both Harry and Severus were looking at each other and gaping like fish. Severus pulled himself forcibly from Lucius and took a small step towards Harry, but his student had ran out of the room before he could gather himself enough to speak.  
  
As Harry flew up the dungeon hallways and into his dorm he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. From his vantage point it looked passionate, and in his haste to leave he didn't notice any details. Such as the bruising grip Lucius had on Sev's shoulders, nor that the potion's professor was attempting to push the blonde away from him. It looked to Harry that Severus was simply holding Lucius' upper arms in a tight hold. He also didn't hear the conversation that followed after his exit.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about, Malfoy?" Snape snarled, pulling himself away from the wizard.  
  
"I was simply getting rid of an obstacle." Lucius answered ruthlessly, idly caressing the head of his cane.  
  
"What obstacle?"  
  
"Don't be obtuse, Severus." Lucius admonished. "I was simply discouraging that foolish child from a useless pursuit."  
  
Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at the elder Malfoy hoping he would explain further.  
  
"Surely you are aware of the Potter boy's feelings toward you, Sev."  
  
"I'm his blody security blanket. As long as I coddle him he'll do nothing for himself. He's grateful for my interference, that is all." Severus commented, mentioning out loud for the first time what he'd come to believe since Voldemort's defeat at the trio's hands. He wasn't expecting Lucius to laugh in genuine amusement at his explanation.  
  
"You're really thick, aren't you old friend?" Lucius snorted. "The brat's in love with you. Has been for quite a while in fact." 


	43. The Aftermath

Friendship and Beyond 43/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Aftermath  
  
That night both Harry and Severus slept in their own beds, each staring at the canopy deep in thought contemplating the other. Harry was desperately trying to ignore the rolling of his stomach as he replayed the kiss over repeatedly in his mind. Seeing Severus in someone else's arms forced Harry to see the truth that he had been hiding from himself for weeks now. He was in love with his surly, bitter, greasy potions professor.   
  
Harry had been aware for a while of his ever-changing feelings for Severus, but he figured that it was just a combination of fondness and lust. He only realized the true extent when he had to stop himself from tearing Lucius limb from limb for touching 'his' Severus.   
  
This not only scared him, but hurt him something fierce as well, having seen Severus involved with Malfoy Sr. He did not even want to speculate how he would act upon seeing Severus the next morning after acting a right prat earlier. Just thinking about talking to his professor tomorrow filled him with a dread unlike any he had felt before, tinged with embarrassment and a bit of self-disgust as well.  
  
Severus on the other side of the dungeons was ruminating rather vocally on the disaster that was his afternoon. Severus wasn't sure who was the crazier sod, himself, Lucius or Harry. Harry for supposedly loving him, himself for wishing that was the case, and Lucius for thinking it in the first place. Their argument had lasted only a few more minutes until Lucius left after having been derided by Severus for ten straight minutes for insanity.   
  
He had laughed when Lucius told him Harry was in love with him, and the longer he thought on the matter the more laughable it seemed. The very idea that Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's golden savior and pillar of light, would even look twice at his greasy tarnished self was about as likely as Minerva getting naked and dancing a jig on the head table on the last day of the year. Severus wasn't about to hold his breath for either event to occur.   
  
On the off chance that Lucius had observed some softer feeling from Harry's direction it was likely just gratitude or friendship at the most. Severus bedded down with a sigh; trying to convince himself he wasn't disappointed. He definitely didn't miss the brat's company or his snippy comments, or especially having Harry to cuddle with in his cold bed. Severus continued to toss and turn, not able to find a comfortable position in which to rest.   
  
The morning came all too soon for Harry and not soon enough for Severus as each bathed and dressed to head for breakfast. The students were all unusually studious preparing for their OWLS and NEWTs since there was only a month left of classes. Many Ravenclaws and Hermione had actually brought their books to the Great Hall with them during breakfast to study. Harry shook his head bemused at his fellow classmates.   
  
Truthfully the NEWTs were the furthest thing from Harry's mind that particular morning, seeing as Severus was staring at him as he mad his way hesitantly toward the Slytherin table. Snape was watching him closely as he sat down next to Hermione, who barely looked up from her notes to greet him. Harry could feel his face heating under his professor's continued regard and quickly buried his face in the steaming eggs in front of him. He ate with single-minded vigor, ignoring everyone in favor of stuffing his face until he couldn't eat another bite. During his large consumption of breakfast foods, Harry had glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye a few times only to blush again as he found his Potion's professor's obsidian gaze spearing his own.   
  
The day continued in much the same pattern with Harry avoiding Severus and Severus studying Harry with a peculiar intensity. During potion's Harry was a nervous wreck and managed to get a total of five days detention for being a general menace in the classroom after breaking his third beaker. When the bell rang Harry nearly ran from the room with Ron and Hermione quickly on his trail. He had mentioned what happened the night before to varying reactions. 'God I need to obliviate myself. Thanks a lot mate, I really don't need to picture that!' from Ron, to 'You shouldn't have been spying in the first place, Harry James Potter!' from Hermione.  
  
After dinner Harry walked reluctantly toward Severus' office to serve his detention. Harry was scarlet by the time he arrived at Severus's door and shuffling his feet awkwardly trying to get up the nerve to knock. As Harry stood there the portrait opened suddenly to admit him into the darkened room.  
  
"Come in, Mister Potter." Severus told the seemingly bashful student, without looking up from grading papers. "I have placed the first through fifth year tests on the desk. I would like you to correct them."  
  
Harry continued to stare at Severus in silence for a moment before quickly walking across the room and around to the other side of his desk. He got settled quietly and efficiently. Soon the only sound was their breathing and the scratching of quills on parchment. Contentment radiated the room for a short while. 


	44. Dating or Detention?

Friendship and Beyond 44/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Dating or Detention?  
  
The next few hours were some of the longest of Severus' life as he alternated between diligently grading some of the last course work before finals, and examining Harry as he single-mindedly bent over the parchments in front of him. Even studying the boy as he had the whole day, Severus was no closer to figuring out the enigma that was Harry Potter.   
  
Just as he was content to think the whole thing was some twisted joke for Lucius' amusement, he would catch Harry looking at him 'covertly.' As Severus turned back to concentrate on the fifth years essays he felt Harry staring a whole in the top of his head. Snapping his head up unexpectedly caused their eyes to meet and Harry's gaze to soften before he turned his head away in embarrassment. This happened quite a few times over the last three hours causing Harry to blush prettily at him each time.  
  
After catching Harry at this bizarre game of peek-a-boo and looking at the barely marked paper in front of him, Severus decided to call Harry on his strange behavior. Walking noiselessly across the office floor as Harry continued to grade a first year test Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder after approaching silently, causing Harry to jump in place nervously.  
  
"Shall we stop this nonsense, Harry?"  
  
"Um, what nonsense sir?" Harry asked softly, not looking up from the desk until Sev gently took the test from his nerveless fingers as he continued to rub Harry's shoulder and neck soothingly. "Get up."  
  
Harry stood and followed Severus to a small connecting doorway off to the side of his office. Inside was a small sitting room complete with its own library and fireplace, as well as a private storeroom. Harry stood awkwardly by the door as Severus lit the tapers with a small wave of his wand. Severus quickly shucked off his outer robes and sat, leaving him in a simple white poet's shirt and black trousers. Overall the general effect was mouthwateringly hot, leaving Harry almost dazed watching the bit of skin showing on his chest and the small dusting of chest hair visible as well.  
  
"Well come in already Harry." Severus interrupted Harry's ogling impatiently, although with a secret smirk on the edge of his lips as he watched Harry's reaction to his displayed body. [Well that answered at least one question.] "Sit if you would."  
  
"Sure." Harry agreed sitting cautiously across from Severus, looking at him in a frighten Ned manner, quickly cover by polite interest.  
  
"I need to ask you a few things about last night and I expect you to answer truthfully. Is that understood, Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded with a quick jerk of his head as he closed his hands around the arms of the chair in which he was sitting.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"First of all what was the purpose of your visit during dinner?" Severus asked cautiously watching Harry carefully as he did so.  
  
"Oh, um, the bond flared up unexpectedly." Harry answered softly, wincing from the remembered sensation.  
  
When Harry stayed silent Severus raised a questioning eyebrow expecting him to continue without having to be encouraged further.  
  
"I was worried and came down to make sure you were alright." Harry mumbled, abashed at his own sentimentality in the face of his professor's continued indifference.  
  
"I thank you for your concern, although it was unnecessary."  
  
"You're welcome." Harry answered softly. "Unnecessary or not."  
  
"Very well, that explains why you were in the dungeons, but not you extreme reaction to Lucius'… unwelcome foray into my personal space." Severus understated carefully, so as not to anger Harry needlessly.  
  
"Er, unwelcome?" Harry all but squeaked in surprise.  
  
"Quite." Severus answered darkly, glaring into space for a few moments, still angered at Lucius' presumption.  
  
"Well, that's great!" Harry exclaimed breaking out into a wide grin before realizing what he said. "Um I mean… not great. Bad, very bad. Er, yeah. That bastard!"  
  
"Yes." Severus agreed, smirking at Harry discomfiture. "That still doesn't answer my question however."  
  
"Would you believe I suddenly needed to use the toilet?" Harry questioned  
  
"No."  
  
"Bugger!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was uncomfortable seeing Malfoy, er…" Harry stumbled off blushing to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Kissing me?"  
  
"Quite." Harry agreed impassively, borrowing a page from Severus' book.  
  
"I am sorry if seeing me engaged with another so bothers you, Harry." Severus continued softly, gauging Harry's reaction to the bit of censure in his voice.  
  
"It's not like that at all." Harry exclaimed sharply.  
  
"How is it then?"  
  
"Er…"  
  
"The truth please." Severus reminded him, leaning forward in his seat in anticipation.  
  
"Bloody hell." Harry murmured softly, paling somewhat with nerves, before straightening his posture in a gesture of determination. "I, um, may… fancy you a little bit." 


	45. A First Kiss and General Confusion

Friendship and Beyond 45/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
A First Kiss and General Confusion  
  
Harry watched Severus cautiously for a reaction to his affirmation, waiting nervously ready to flee at the least provocation. After a few long moments where Severus merely stared at him doing his best guppy impression, Harry realized that Severus wasn't going to answer him, taking this to mean 'get out of my sight you insolent brat before I hex you into oblivion,' Harry got up and made his way unsteadily to the door, his eyes clouded by tears he refused to let fall.  
  
"I am sorry, Professor." Harry mumbled abashed at his own reaction and the misery he felt at Severus' rejection. "I won't bother you again sir."  
  
Having turned back around, Harry did not see Severus move to action from behind him, sweeping towards the clueless teen silently. He was therefore startled when Severus grabbed him from behind without warning. As he was forcibly turned toward the 'irate' man Harry couldn't control the minute shaking of his body, nor the tiny whimper that escaped his parched throat. Expecting all manner of responses, from the physical to an acidic tongue-lashing the likes of which he'd never seen, Harry was shocked when Severus spoke in a gentle teasing tone of voice.  
  
"What have I told you about calling me 'sir?'" Severus asked softly, caressing the top of Harry's hair, where his head was ducked below him. He did not have long to wait before what he said got across to the upset teen, as Harry snapped his head up to stare at Severus. Harry's eyes were a storm of emotions, all bleeding onto his expressive face; the most prevalent however was hope. His emerald eyes had grown so large in his face as Severus continued to stroke down one soft cheek that he looked rather like that annoying house-elf, Dobby.  
  
"Um… Not too." Harry answered hoarsely, moving into Severus' warm palm nuzzling his face as close as he could without being obvious.  
  
"Exactly." Severus all but crooned. "I am afraid you shall need to be punished for your disobedience, Harry."  
  
"Punished?" Harry squeaked out in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Punished." Severus reiterated with a soft growl for emphasis as he moved even closer to Harry. Still a head taller than the Seventh year, Severus grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him snugly against his own over-heated body. As Severus bent down slowly towards Harry's confused face he found the presence of mind to reassure the man. "If you do not feel comfortable with this… punishment, tell me so and I will stop. Is that clear?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir."   
  
It only took a slightly raised eyebrow for Harry to correct his mistake.  
  
"Yes, Severus."  
  
"Very well." Severus murmured reassuringly as he closed the remaining distance between them placing his lips gently upon Harry's.   
  
Severus kept the kiss chaste when he felt Harry startle, ready to pull away if he seemed to be scaring the younger man unduly. Instead he was reassured when Harry hesitantly put his arms around Severus' waist pulling Severus flush against him. From there Harry began hesitantly licking at Sev's bottom lick causing the Potion Master to moan softly into Harry's mouth, gently pushing his own tongue against Harry's. Content to take thing at Harry's own pace Severus continued to lick and prod at Harry's opening, feeling the moist cavern only slightly, teasingly, as he kissed Harry's lips tenderly. What the kiss lacked in outright passion, it more than made up for in warmth and restrained heat.   
  
Severus made a slight move to pull away from the embrace causing Harry to murmur disapprovingly and pull Sev tightly against him, trapping the bigger man in his steel-like arms. When Severus continued to pull his head away, Harry let him reluctantly move away. Severus was watching as Harry's lust fogged eyes opened to look softly into his own.  
  
"Stay." Harry ordered softly, looking greatly unsure of himself for the first time since he entered the office that night. Severus' stern exterior melted a bit under attack from the love he saw in Harry's eyes and Severus pulled him close once again so that Harry's head was pillowed securely on his shoulder.  
  
"I am not going any where, luv." Severus answered, seemingly unaware of the endearment as he moved once again towards Harry's soft welcoming mouth. "Not going anywhere." 


	46. The Article in the Profit

Friendship and Beyond 46/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
The Article in the Profit  
  
Harry woke up the next morning snuggly held in Severus' arms, chest touching as they breathed in and out. He stretched languidly next to Severus, waking the other from a sound sleep.   
  
"This is nice." Harry commented softly, for once not uncomfortable with all the physical contact. While although they did not make love the night before, they did come a long way in overcoming Harry's reticence.   
  
"It is." Severus agreed sleepily, arching against Harry's thigh, which he moved against Sev's awakening manhood. "Stop that, you imp."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked innocently. "After all I'm sure it has nothing to do with me. Biology and all that."  
  
"Brat." Severus cursed nipping Harry's nose playfully with his teeth.  
  
"Git." Harry answered back with a grin, ignoring Severus' breath to give him a quick kiss.   
  
"We should probably get up and get to the Great Hall." Severus said reluctantly, watching Harry indulgently as he tightened his grip on the elder wizard.   
  
"No. 'm comfy." Harry murmured ducking his head into the hollow of Severus' shoulder.  
  
Instead of trying to convince him to get up, Severus simply got up and in the process knocked Harry off the bed with a thump.  
  
"You bastard!" Harry exclaimed jumping to his feet and glaring at the laughing man on the other side of the bed. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"  
  
"It's time to get up." Severus answered simply.  
  
"You didn't need to drop me on me arse, did you?" Harry grumbled as he rubbed his sore posterior. "Bloody git."  
  
The two lovers separated near the entrance to the Great Hall as Severus made his way through the teacher's entrance. They still ended up entering the hall at the same time however, but with the other students doing likewise, no one noticed but a certain arrogant blonde Slytherin who merely raised a haughty eyebrow in disdain.  
  
Hermione and Ron heard the whole story during breakfast, without details due to Ron's tender sensibilities. The trio each went around with a grin that day during classes. Ron and Hermione because their friend was finally fining a bit of happiness, and Harry because he couldn't wait for that night's detention with Severus. Their good mood was soured at dinner by the arrival of the Daily Profit however. It quickly became clear that an article was about Harry however, when the students began whispering and pointing at him and the professor's table. With a sense of foreboding Harry opened the newspaper and grimaced at what he saw.  
  
"Boy-Who-Lived Viciously Violated, Death Eater Takes Advantage: How Close Is Too Close?"  
  
It went downhill from there calling for Severus' firing, counseling for Harry, and the dismissal of Dumbledore for allowing this gross misconduct in the first place. Citing a mysterious, but well-respected source at the school for key pieces of information. Without stopping to think, Harry stalked out of the Great Hall and toward Lucius Malfoy's room in the Slytherin Tower. When the aristocratic blonde answered the knocking on his portrait Harry decked him across the face sending Malfoy reeling back into the room. Before Lucius could form a full sentence Harry stalked after him and began yelling in his face.  
  
"You will contact Skeeter and formally retract your comments about Severus, myself and this school immediately."  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about." Malfoy sneered indignantly which Harry ignored.  
  
"You will do this now or one of two things will happen." Harry continued relentlessly.   
  
"And what pray tell, Potter are those?"  
  
"You know my feeling about the Minister. After my interview it is clear that the Ministry will have a new Minister during the next public election, probably mister Weasley. However, if you do not retract your statements I will personally run for office. And I assure you I will win." Harry told Lucius, getting great enjoyment as the blonde paled further. "Once I am minister of magic I will personally see to it that you are thrown back in Azkaban… Where you belong!"  
  
"And second?" Lucius asked in a bare whisper, clearly not wanting to know.  
  
"Second, oh, well I'll just challenge you to a wizard's duel and kill you." Harry answered casually. "No one could interfere after all it is within the law. And don't think for a moment that you could beat me. I was using only a scant measure of my true power to defeat that monster. I promise you you'd quickly regret challenging me."  
  
When Lucius stayed silent considering the intimidating person standing before him, Harry merely smirked and turned towards the door.  
  
"By the way Lucius, Don't ever threaten my friends again. You won't come out the winner."  
  
With that cheerfully delivered threat Harry walked out of his quarters leaving a stunned Slytherin behind, not knowing what just happened. Harry on the other hand was congratulating himself on his thespian performance back there. [Minister of Magic, indeed.] 


	47. Accusations and Their Aftereffect

Friendship and Beyond 47/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Accusations and Their Aftereffects  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall a mere half an hour from when he left only to be beset upon by the Headmaster immediately as he sat down at the Slytherin table to eat. He was hard-pressed to ignore all the whispering and pointing that his classmates were doing, while Ron and Hermione had their heads together and were seemingly discussing something very seriously, if their expressions were anything to go by. Harry was therefore startled when Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, so deep in thought was he that he did not notice the aged Headmaster's approach.  
  
"Mister Potter, if I could speak to you in my office." Dumbledore ordered, exceedingly serious for once, almost to the point of being grim. He held the Daily Profit article in his left hand. When Harry looked up at the teacher's table for Severus he was nowhere to be found. "Professor Snape is already waiting in my office."  
  
"Of course." Harry answered dejectedly, standing up under Dumbledore's heavy disapproving gaze. Before he could leave the table completely however, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione standing as well, looking resolved as they spoke up before Dumbledore ushered Harry from the Hall.  
  
"We are coming too, Headmaster." Hermione told the Headmaster rather coolly, not waiting for an answer before they walked around the table to meet us. "This has to do with us as well."  
  
Dumbledore said nothing at that merely raised a confused eyebrow over his spectacles before continuing silently on his way. The trio followed behind him cautiously as they walked up the stairs towards his office. Ron and Hermione refused to look in Harry's direction as he glanced at them curiously a few times on their walk. Just before the door to Dumbledore's office opened however, Hermione gave his hand a comforting squeeze before walking inside. Ron did likewise, following his girlfriend leaving Harry to take up the rear. The door closed behind them with a resounding thud causing all three to jump nervously.   
  
Harry noticed Severus immediately after he entered the office. He was sitting rigidly in the high-backed chair opposite the Headmaster's desk. His fingers were intertwined. He looked perfectly at ease, relaxed even. His years as spy served him in good stead, only Harry noticed the tightening of his fingers causing them to whiten, or the barely-there slump of the proud man's shoulders, otherwise he was perfectly in control of his reactions.   
  
Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair opening his candy dish slowly, allowing the silence to become uncomfortable. Without speaking he offered a lemon drop to the others, all of who declined.  
  
"Very well then. I assume all of you have gotten the chance to read the article in today's Daily Profit?" Dumbledore began softly, but no less authoritatively for the lack of volume. Without waiting for the obvious reply he continued. "I believe we already discussed this Severus. Now would one of you care to explain this?"  
  
As he finished speaking he practically threw the newspaper on his desk in unbridled frustration. Before either Harry or Severus could incriminate themselves Ron spoke up quietly.  
  
"This article is poppycock. Hell the only thing they got halfway right was that Harry visited Professor Snape's quarters nightly." Ron told the headmaster animatedly, looking quickly at Hermione who nodded slightly for him to continue, grabbing his hand tightly. "And even then, all three of us were there having private tutoring. Harry had been staying with Professor Snape the first few nights to regulate the sleeping potion, since this bloody idiot here took too much, but other than that he's been with us."  
  
"Indeed?" Dumbledore questioned calmly looking at Harry and Severus who were looking at Ron and Hermione in astonishment. "Is this true Severus? And if so why wasn't I informed of this?"  
  
"It's true, Albus." Severus agreed impassively. "As to why you weren't informed… you were under the impression that I was being a help to Potter. Your guilt was clouding your judgment and if this charade was necessary to relieve your guilt, so be it."   
  
"Why is it that the Slytherin's have commented on all of your absences at night in the dormitory then?" Albus questioned further.  
  
"There is a perfectly good explanation for that." Hermione interjected blushing to the roots of her hair. She hurriedly continued when the headmaster looked skeptical. "We've been sneaking out at night- all three of us."  
  
"To do what exactly? I have seen you researching at all hours during the day so it couldn't be that." Dumbledore extrapolated before they could use that very excuse, looking them intensely in the eye.  
  
"Um, you know I assume that Hermione and I are a couple?" Ron asked hesitantly, sliding a quick glance in Harry direction.  
  
"How does that have anything to do with Mister Potter?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.  
  
"Well you see, after we got back from V-Voldemort we were all a bit jumpy." Ron stopped suddenly as his ears got red. Hermione quickly picked up where he stopped.  
  
"We ended up, er, sleeping together for comfort. We weren't comfortable in the dorms so we began sleeping in the Room of Requirements. It was perfectly innocent at first." Hermione explained softly doing her best to look embarrassed. "Anyway, one thing led to another, and well, you know…"  
  
As Hermione trailed off it was all Harry could do to not burst out laughing. Both Ron and Hermione looked mortified, and Harry himself was beet red. Professor Dumbledore even had a bit of color to his cheeks. He cleared his throat rather noisily.  
  
"Be that as it may, er, if I may ask… why have you been… excluding Harry publicly?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly.  
  
"For just this bloody reason." Ron growled 'furiously.' "None of us wanted Harry to be ridiculed. He's got enough to worry about as it is. After all he's Harry bloody Potter. Not every one would approve of our relationship. We were trying to keep it secret until after we graduated. It's still in the beginning stages after all. We didn't need any outside interference, especially my mum. Could you just imagine what she'd say?"  
  
"This is true?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." Harry squeaked in a high-pitched voice, looking at his shoes in genuine embarrassment.  
  
"Well then." Dumbledore grinned, clapping his hands together, causing Harry to jump in surprise from his vantage point staring at the floor. "I am glad that has been sorted out. I will have a talk with Miss Skeeter about her article."  
  
"Um, no need." Harry told him reluctantly. "I've already taken care of it. There should be a retraction in tomorrow's paper."  
  
"Good then. Let us get back to dinner." Dumbledore agreed, slapping Harry on the back and giving Severus' shoulder a light squeeze, his eyes twinkling merrily once again. 


	48. You Want To What?

Friendship and Beyond 48/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
You Want To What?  
  
Right before they reentered the Great Hall for the remainder of dinner, Dumbledore stopped walking and turned toward them.  
  
"If by any chance things do not work out between yourself and Mister Weasley and Miss Granger once you graduate, feel free to pursue… other options." The headmaster spoke gently, looking fondly at both Severus and Harry who stared at him in open disbelief.   
  
Before they could get themselves together to form a proper answer the headmaster had already entered the Great Hall through the side entrance. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood still as Severus walked by him, squeezing Harry's shoulder quickly as he passed by.  
  
"We'll discuss this tonight at your detention." Severus whispered in Harry's ear quietly before stepping back and striding menacingly into the Great Hall in Dumbledore's wake. The trio could hear the stir their entrance caused from the other side of the hall where they stood in silence.  
  
"You do realize that for this to have any kind of chance at working we're going to be…demonstrative in public." Harry commented softly, glancing shyly at his friends. "At least for now."  
  
"It won't be a hardship Harry." Hermione reassured him gently. "We both love you."  
  
"A bit of incest, that." Ron commented humorously, chucking Harry on the back of his head good-naturedly. "We are family after all, mate."  
  
"Git."  
  
"Prat." Ron answered back.  
  
"Boys." Hermione interrupted impatiently. "Now is not the time."  
  
"Yes mum." They both answered simultaneously, smirking, as she grew more irritated.  
  
"Back to the topic at hand," Hermione cleared her throat rather loudly, glaring at both the boys pointedly. "We only need to spread a few well-placed rumors and act the part of lovers for a few weeks. I am sure we can come up with a suitably dramatic break-up before graduation. After that Snape's fair game. You even have the headmaster's roundabout permission of sorts."  
  
"I guess so." Harry agreed reluctantly, far from comfortable with the situation. "I just don't want to put any strain on your actual relationship."  
  
"It's only for two or three weeks, mate." Ron assured Harry casually. "So shut up already, yeah?"  
  
"If you're sure?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation. "Of course we're sure. Now let's get in to dinner before the gossip gets out of hand."  
  
"Okay." Harry agreed, nearly squeaking when Ron put an arm around Harry's waist. At Harry's rather questioning look, Ron merely shrugged although his ears were red.  
  
"Why not start now?" Ron said holding his other hand out to Hermione.  
  
Harry relaxed minutely as they walked into the hall, garnering all types of attention considering they were practically intertwined together. People stared and pointed, and a few indiscreet souls even called out derogatory comments, whereupon Harry promptly told them to collectively 'bugger off' complete with colorful hand gestures. The students looked between the trio and Snape who was seemingly immersed in a deep conversation with McGonagall. When he didn't seem to notice, and once he happened to glance in their direction didn't seem to care, the whispering died down slightly.  
  
A few hours later Harry was sitting in Severus' classroom for his detention helping to grade essays from fourth year. He practically jumped out of his skin when Severus spoke up for the first time that evening after insisting that they finish their work before discussing anything prurient to that day's events. After both locking and charming the room Severus gestured Harry to follow him into the adjoining office.  
  
"I do not believe it would be advisable to continue our, er social concourse outside of the classroom for the remainder of your time here as a Hogwarts student." Severus spoke calmly, getting right to the meat of the matter in as few words as possible. When it looked as if Harry was going to argue he raised a hand in warning. "Allow me to finish if you will."  
  
"Go ahead." Harry answered, slumping in his seat dejectedly, watching Severus erect his mask right in front of him.  
  
"While at present I am guilty of perhaps taking a few liberties with your person not strictly encouraged by this school, the situation would get murkier if I were to continue to see you on the sly. Therefore we will stick strictly to the student-teacher relation from now until you graduate. There will be no more visiting after dinner, nor sleeping in my bed. I only wish to see you during potions from here on in. Is that clear, Mister Potter?"  
  
"Perfectly, Professor." Harry responded coldly, getting to his feet despite his rather shaky countenance. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
Without waiting for permission Harry turned and walked away. It was only once he had already opened the door to make his exit that Snape spoke.  
  
"If however, once you have thought this through thoroughly, you still wish to pursue a relationship with your snarky former-professor I will be at Hogshead restaurant the night after your graduation at seven o'clock."  
  
"I'll be there sir."   
  
"We shall see." Severus murmured thoughtfully to himself once Harry had left the room losing the door softly behind him. 


	49. An Unexpected Offer

Friendship and Beyond 49/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
An Unexpected Offer  
  
Over the next few weeks in between studying for their Newts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did their best to look like the quintessentially happy couple. By the end of the first week Ron stopped looking so queasy every time they needed to kiss or otherwise be demonstrative. Although they were all vastly uncomfortable but it helped that they were busy preparing for their Newts as well as making plans for after graduation.   
  
Harry had spoken to his friends earlier the day before graduation and he was envious of their sure-mindedness. Considering that Harry never expected to live until graduation, let alone make any long-term plans, he didn't know what to do with himself while everyone else were making career decisions.   
  
During his fourth and fifth year he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become an Auror. While he did indeed have the grades to do that, the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries changed his mind about working for the Ministry. At this point in his life he could probably lead the Ministry if he so choose, but after a lifetime of struggle and fighting he decided to let others handle the responsibility for a while.   
  
That wasn't to say that he couldn't see himself running for political office later in life, but for the time being he had no definite plans. The seventh years had just finished their exams the day before and were languishing around Hogwarts as their family came in to attend the Graduation the next day.   
  
The graduating class were rauctious during the leaving feast where the rest of the students concentrating on stuffing their face until the next year. Harry was busy eating some mash potatoes when the headmaster walked over to the Slytherin table to get his attention.  
  
"Harry if I could speak to you in my office after the feast?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." Harry agreed after he swallowed the last of the potatoes. Although he would never be as close to the Headmaster as he once they had come to a certain understanding during the last two weeks, so that their relationship was no longer wrought with anger and caustic remarks. As soon as Harry sat down across the desk from Dumbledore, Fawkes flew over to perch on his leg, nearly preening as Harry pet her plumage.   
  
"My dear boy, I happened to notice that you don't know what you want to do after graduation tomorrow. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes. Honestly I never thought to survive Riddle." Harry answered cautiously. "Now that I have I don't know what I want to do with myself. Besides Quidditch, the only thing I was good at was fighting dark wizards and I don't want to become a Ministry lackey."  
  
"I understand, son." Dumbledore assure his student. "I have a third option if you are willing to work hard over the summer."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"The Defense Against the Dark Arts post is vacant once again as Professor Samprene has found out she is pregnant and will be retiring to raise a family. If you took the teaching certification over the summer I would be happy to hire you as DADA professor. Of course you wouldn't be a professor until sometime next year once you finish your education, but I will be happy to oversee your classes until you get fully certified." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"I don't know what to say Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry stuttered. "Thank you."  
  
"Firstly call me Albus. By tomorrow you will no longer be my student. As for thanking me, there is no need. If you so choose to take this position you will be basically doing the work of two fulltime careers, that of a student as well as a professor. You will also need to come up with a syllabus for the year over the summer on top of your studies. But you will be assigned quarters at Hogwarts as well."  
  
"This sounds amazing, Albus. But I would like to discuss this with Sev- my friends before I make any definite decisions." Harry stumbled over Severus' name. "Can I have a few days to decide?"  
  
"Of course you may, Harry. But do not wait too long. If you decline I shall have to look elsewhere." Albus told him jovially. "Now get back to your friends. I will see you at the graduation ceremony tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded silently, still shocked over the unexpected offer to stay at Hogwarts. Just as he reached the stairway Albus' voice drew his attention.  
  
"I am sure Severus will love to have you staying in the castle. Perhaps joined quarters?" He suggested smiling innocently at Harry who then walked away with a distracted air about him as he practically floated down to the Slytherin dorms. 


	50. Graduation Day

Friendship and Beyond 50/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Graduation Day   
  
The next day Harry and company were so busy that they did not have the time or inclination to worry about each of their perspective future plans. From the first ray of the sun shining in their windows to getting ready to walk down the aisle and get their diploma to become adult wizards, that day was one non-stop event after another.   
  
During the rehearsal for instance the professors had to physically separate Ron and Draco after the latter insulted the formers girlfriend repeatedly. In his anger Ron forgot temporarily that he was a wizard and punched Malfoy in the face. During the ensuing mayhem, Harry comforted a distraught Hermione who was close to having a nervous breakdown due to all the pressure of having to give the valedictorian speech that evening.   
  
"Just shut up, the both of you." Hermione snarled viciously from her position in Harry's arms. "I don't have the bloody time for this right now. If you two want to knock each other's heads off do it later tonight with my blessing."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in shock, looking at his girlfriend as if she just grew another head and decided to dance a jig during graduation naked.   
  
"Look Ron, I've just written my 22nd copy of my speech, but it isn't coming out as I want it to. I have a total of four hours and thirty-seven minutes until I have to give this speech. Forgive me if I have more important things to worry about right now." Hermione told him in a particularly uppity way causing Ron to sniff disdainfully staring at her retreating back.  
  
"I'll just let him pound my head in why don't I?" Ron questioned softly after she was out of hearing distance, looking at Harry for guidance. "Bloody women! Who can understand them, right Harry?"  
  
Harry on the other hand was staring off into space with a dopey grin on his face, not paying the least amount of attention to the scene before him.  
  
"Oi! Potter, pay attention, mate!" Ron yelled in his distracted friend's ear loudly causing him to flinch away from the noise.  
  
"What Ron?" Harry asked loudly in annoyance at his best friend's antics.  
  
"You haven't listened to a thing that happened have you?"  
  
Harry just shrugged slightly in embarrassment. He was trying to figure out what he was going to say to Severus tomorrow night, and how he would tell his friends tonight at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Damn it, Man. Get your head together. We're graduating in a couple of hours."  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Harry asked patiently. "I was just thinking about my future is all."  
  
"Anything you want to talk about, mate?" Ron asked supportively, chucking Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"We don't have the time right now, but let's just say that I've gotten another, better offer since the last time we discussed it."  
  
"Don't leave me hanging like that."  
  
"Look, I want to tell both you and Hermione at the same time. Besides, I need your advice anyways. I'm not sure if it's feasible at all. Tonight before the big fight we'll talk about everything alright?"   
  
"Sure Harry." Ron agreed reluctantly. "Seven at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Seven, then." Harry answered before taking his place near the middle of the precession. "I'll see you and Hermione during the ceremony before then anyways."  
  
"Yeah but we'll both be busy getting ready, so I didn't want to risk it." Rom explained before hurrying off in the direction where Hermione walked off in.  
  
That evening came quickly for the seventh years. Their families began arriving at four o'clock, apparating and port keying in from all over Britain. The great Hall had been completely over hauled. No more house tables. Instead, there were beautiful chair filling the large room, as well as a magaestic stage up front with sweeping stairs at each side. Off to one side was an ornate pedestal and on the right were a neat pile of rolled parchments.  
  
The room was packed with witches and wizards, the decorations were in place and all that was needed were the graduating student to arrive. Anticipation hung heavily in the air as the seventh years strode in to the great hall purposefully, beautiful in their white robes as they took their places in the front of the hall to thunderous applause. 


	51. Speeches and Nervousness

Friendship and Beyond 51/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Speeches And Nervousness  
  
The Seventh Year students sat anxiously in their seats as Dumbledore took the stage, although they knew that they were technically already fully-trained witched and Wizards, the presence of Albus Dumbledore still filled many of the with awe. For once the Headmaster wasn't wearing some disturbingly pastel colored robe or weird hat. Instead he looked like one of the most influential and powerful wizards that he was, wearing an elegant midnight blue ensemble and matching hat. He glided across the stage gracefully until he got to the podium at center stage.  
  
"Welcome students, family and friends to this the graduating class of 1999 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These students are some of the best and brightest ever taught at this school and they promise to make a fine addition to the Wizarding World as adults. Whether you go on to be teachers, curse breakers, business owners or aurors I am sure that you will continue to make your families and Hogwarts proud. Having said that I would like to award medals to a few students for their role in the war against Voldemort. First up Order of Merlin, Second Class, Draco Malfoy. For showing courage and moral fortitude when faced with Voldemort and his followers. If not for you the Dark Lord may still be around today."  
  
Draco Malfoy walked up to the stage arrogantly as ever to receive his medal before retaking his seat to a spattering of applause, most of which came from his father and mother.  
  
"Next medal goes to Hermione Granger for her continued research and support during the war and spell casting during the final battle which was directly responsible for the destruction of Voldemort, causing physical harm to herself in the process. Our valedictorian and Order of Merlin, First Class1"  
  
Hermione's acceptance of the award was more reserved that Malfoy's but no less rousing for her embarrassment. She walked off stage red-faced but proudly to a standing ovation led by both Ron and Harry. She sat beside them quietly, looking at the shiny new medal donning her head girl cloak, with a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"Another Order of Merlin, First Class to Ronald Weasley. Along with Miss Granger he gave his magic to another in order to defeat Voldemort with no thought to himself. He showed outstanding bravery in the face of adversity and stood his ground when surrounded by Death Eaters."  
  
Ron got up and received his award proudly, getting a thunderous ovation from the Gryffindors and Weasleys. Before he could sit down again Hermione kissed him enthusiastically, pulling him down next to her, holding his hand in a tight grip, and beaming proudly at anyone who looked their way.  
  
"And last but not least, Harry Potter." Here Dumbledore had to stop because the yelling was so loud that he couldn't be heard. "Order of Merlin, First Class and a special commendation from the Ministry for destroying the single most dark wizard of our times!"  
  
Before Dumbledore could go on about Harry's accomplishments Harry quickly got up from his seat and all but ran for the stage. Just as his medals were pinned on his chest the crowd started calling for Harry to make a speech. When he tried to leave the stage in embarrassment Dumbledore gently escorted him to the podium.  
  
"Uh, Hi." Harry began nervously causing a few people to laugh. "I don't really know what to say except that I couldn't have done this without Ron and Hermione by my side. Other than that I just did what anyone would have done had they been in that position. Thanks."  
  
Harry rushed off stage after that before they could ask for more and quickly took his eat next to Hermione after receiving a hug and a clap on the back from his friends. He did his best to hide as people called well wished to him from all over the room. After that there were a few other medals awarded to various ministry officials and then Hogwarts teachers for their role in the battle. Harry clapped animatedly at both Arthur Weasley's turn and Severus Snape who received an Order of Merlin First Class. Soon after the hall quieted down and Hermione was called to give her speech to the graduating seventh years.  
  
"I had this whole speech written about how you could achieve anything you wanted through hard work and study. While this is indeed true, what is the point is you reach all of your goals, if you go to university and become a healer or whatever you wish to be and you have no one to share your successes with? No the most important thing isn't hard work; the most important thing is your friends. These are the people who, though no blood connects you are there for you during the hardest times of your life." Here she paused to look Ron and Harry in the eye before continuing emotionally. "They are there for you when you're attacked by a troll, even though hours before they insulted you and made you cry. They are there for you when you wake up after having been petrified by a basilisk, or when you're kidnapped by death eaters and held captive. They fight for you, cry for, you, laugh with you, and are proud of your accomplishments like they're their own. I don't know where I would be without Ron Weasley or Harry Potter, but I don't think I would like myself half as much as I do having known them for the last seven years. So I will say again, be successful, achieve the career successes that you've dreamed about, date and marry; but never forget the friends who helped you along the way. Thank you."  
  
The Great Hall was silent as Hermione walked down the stairs until both Ron and Harry jumped up and started applauding crazily for her. The hall soon followed suite but Hermione only had eyes for her two best friends who were once again supporting her no matter what. She rushed to them and threw her arms around their necks standing in the middle of the hall in a tearful group hug. As soon as they let go they noticed that all faces were on them. They quickly sat in their seats looking straight ahead but with huge grins on their faces and their fingers intertwined with each other's in a three-way grip.  
  
An hour later saw the trio drinking in the Three Broomsticks around a cozy table talking about their future plans. It was only near the end of the night that they forced themselves to have the pre-arranged fight. It had been decided ahead of time that Ron would get jealous of sharing Hermione with Harry and Hermione would confess that she only loved Ron 'like that.' So that is exactly what happened, the three had a loud dirty row in the middle of the Three Broomsticks and that was the end of their grand love affair. By the next day they were the best of friends they always were and nobody thought it odd that they made up so quickly after Hermione's speech the day before. Although Harry did manage to throw a few longing looks both Ron and Hermione's way when they weren't looking for good measure. 


	52. Decisions and Trying on Clothes

Friendship and Beyond 52/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Decisions and Trying on Clothes  
  
The next day the castle was rapidly emptying of students and teachers alike as they got packed and many left on the Hogwarts Express early that morning. Even Ron and Hermione had left, meeting their families at the entrance of Diagon Alley. The Weasleys had invited the Grangers to spend the weekend at the Burrow the first week after graduation.   
  
Molly figured that with their two children dating that they had better get acquainted with Hermione's parents. If she had anything to say about it there would be a wedding already planned and a baby or two on the way. The Grangers agreed whole-heartedly after listening to their daughter talk about Ron for the last seven years. Needless to say the upcoming weekend was important to all of them, which is why Harry was sitting in front of the lake as Hedwig perched on his shoulder, contemplating the giant squid.   
  
The trio had talked late into the night yesterday and now, with his friends gone, Harry was taking the time to contemplate their combined advice. When he mentioned the job offer they were both thrilled for him, especially Hermione who had already suggested teaching as a possible profession near the close of their fifth year after the DA became a success.   
  
The beginning of sixth year found all of the members getting either Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding on their DADA classes. Overall Harry's foray into teaching defensive magic was a productive exercise considering Dumbledore's taste in instructors got worse as the years passed. So Hermione was ecstatic with the offer and thought Harry would be a wonderful Defense teacher.   
  
Ron agreed with Hermione but didn't think he should make a decision solely on his ability to stay at Hogwarts with Severus. Ron pointed out that he 'shouldn't decide your whole life on the off-chance Snape agrees to be in a relationship with you, mate. If you want to take the job great, but don't decide or even wait to decide in case Snape decides to be a git after all. This is your future and you shouldn't make a permanent decision based on the fact you want to shag the git's brains out.'  
  
When Harry explained to Ron in extremely small words that he loved Severus and wasn't after quick shag Ron insisted that was even worse. Needless to say the discussion deteriorated from there, but they both gave Harry a lot to think about. Either way Harry needed to decide what he wanted to do without bringing the Snape angle into it. He was sure that Severus wouldn't be apt to take him seriously and think of him as an adult if he didn't know his own mind. So it was after a few more hours of staring into the rippling water that Harry came to a decision about his future and went to go inform Dumbledore.  
  
As he got to the staircase he was surprised that it granted him access without the use of a password. Harry found the Headmaster speaking to McGonagall over tea and biscuits when he knocked at the door.  
  
"Ah, Harry my boy. I wasn't expecting you until later on tonight or perhaps tomorrow." Albus commented gesturing for him to be seated. "Is there something that I can do for you? Did you need to discuss the professorship in more detail before you made your decision?"  
  
"No headmaster, I-" Harry began only to be interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, son."  
  
"Okay, H-Albus. No I've already made a decision." Harry assured the headmaster while Professor McGonagall merely watched the proceedings quietly. "I would be pleased to accept and join the staff."  
  
"That is wonderful, my boy." Albus exclaimed as he got up from his seat and gave Harry a quick hug followed by McGonagall who shook his hand heartily, her stern feature's softening in pleasure. "We will make further arrangements in a few days once you have a chance for a short rest. Do let me know how your discussion goes with Severus tonight. I need to know where to place your belongings after all."  
  
Minerva's eyes widened comically as she looked between a grinning Albus and an abashed Potter who wouldn't look either of them in the eye.  
  
"I will talk to you tomorrow and thanks. I appreciate this opportunity." Harry told the older wizard sincerely before nodding to the Transfiguration professor and taking his leave.  
  
From there Harry walked down to his dorm room where a few straggling students remained. He took practically his whole wardrobe into the bathroom with him, gaining him a few odd looks as he passed others. Once inside Harry tried every item of clothing from muggle jeans to dress and dueling robes. Eventually his mirror got frustrated with Harry's inability to make a wardrobe decision and told him exactly what to wear to dinner. Forty-five minutes later found Harry dressed in a blood red dress robe open down the front to show his black fitted trousers and red silk shirt nervously entering The Hogshead to meet with Severus. 


	53. And They Lived

Friendship and Beyond 53/?  
  
Rated: R contains mentions of rape and torture, although not actual scenes. Possible HP/SS in later chapters, also HG/RW.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that would be JKR. Subject matter not for children, although nothing too graphic, but be careful when reading just to be on the safe side.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the last chapter. There will most likely be a sequel, but my question to you guys is if you'd rather have the sequel right now or in a few months, but another Harry/Sev story to read. Both are currently in the works. Let me know.  
  
And They Lived…  
  
As Harry entered the pub he noticed that despite the worn down sign on the exterior, the inside was well kept up and had a homey atmosphere. There were maybe ten customers in total and there were many out of the way nooks and crannies to go for privacy.   
  
Harry immediately went over towards those to look for Severus, while looking around the pub taking in the wood floors and tables, as well as the soft music playing in the air. This restaurant reminded him of an old postcard he had seen of an Irish pub a few years ago. While the bar he was currently in was more magical of course, the style was very similar. He had only entered less that a minute ago when a blonde waitress walked over to him.  
  
"What can I do you for, Sir?" She asked in a bubbly voice winking at him boldly. Harry just got a kick out of being called sir by a girl that was a few years older then him.  
  
"Hello, Ma'am." Harry greeted her putting just the slightest emphasis on the 'ma'am, while smiling innocently. The waitress grinned back at his cheek. "I am actually supposed to meet someone here for dinner."  
  
"Does this someone have a name?"   
  
"Severus Snape." Harry answered almost immediately, after all if the potions master suggested meeting here in public he obviously didn't mind being seen. With this thought firmly in mind Harry continued to describe his date. "He's a professor at Hogwarts. Dark hair, kind of tall."  
  
"Yes, Sev comes in here quite often on the weekends, although this is the first time that I can recall he has had company." The blonde smirked at him before leading him over towards a shadowed corner near the bar. "He's right over there, dear."  
  
Just as Harry was about to disengage himself from the friendly waitress and move over to sit with Severus, she tightened her grip on his shoulder slightly, causing him to look at her in surprise.  
  
"My name is Beth by the way, hun. I must say it is good that Sev is finally allowing people to get close to him; it's been many years since I have seen him so relaxed. Do try not to hurt him." Beth ordered, still genial but with a hint of steel in her voice.  
  
"I have no intentions of hurting him." Harry answered back just as seriously, gently disengaging from her. "Now if you'll excuse me I do have a potions master to see, and if his glare is anything to go by he is not in a good mood."  
  
"Oh don't let the scowl fool you. He's been mentioning you for a few weeks now, anxiously awaiting your date, so don't screw this up."  
  
"Thanks Beth. By the way I'm Harry. I will talk to you later, wish me luck." Harry called over his shoulder softly as he walked towards Severus' table.  
  
"Hello Severus." Harry began hesitantly sitting down across from him, taking in his outfit as he did so. Severus was wearing a similar outfit to Harry's, except he was wearing all black rather than a colorful shirt and robes.  
  
"Harry." Severus answered nodding his head in greeting. "To be honest I was not sure you would come."  
  
"Of course I came, why would you think that?"  
  
"You are young Potter. Every few weeks you change your mind about something you desperately want. Give me a bit of credit Mister Potter. You want me, but I sincerely doubt this will still be the case in the near future. Once you find your direction in life I doubt you will give me a second thought."  
  
"Are you through?" Harry asked calmly waiting patiently as Severus continued his rant. "Good, because that is absolute shite!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Severus asked incredulously.  
  
"Everything you've just said is bullshit. I have never been a normal boy, I am legally an adult and I think I know my own mind. I already know which direction to take my future. I already agree to become the DADA teacher for next year. My decision had nothing to do with you, but I had hoped we could continue to feel our way into a relationship. I guess I was wrong, since you seem to consider me a child. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to Hogwarts. Don't worry I won't bother you again, Professor."  
  
Harry barely kept his voice from breaking and by the end of his speech his voice was little more then a hoarse whisper. Just as Harry made to stand up, Severus grabbed his wrist trapping him in place. Harry refused to look at Severus, instead glaring at the restraining hand on his arm.  
  
"P-Harry, that wasn't what I meant." Severus began explaining. "You have just been through a traumatic experience. It is only normal for you to latch onto the first person to give you kindness and help."  
  
"My whole life has been traumatic, Severus. This is nothing new. If I just wanted to shag you that would be one thing, but give me the benefit of the doubt. If what you said were true then I really would have latched onto Ron and Hermione because they've been there for me just as much as you. This isn't an infatuation, Severus. If we decided right this minute that nothing would ever come of this I would be okay, I would survive and I would move on. Just because I love you doesn't mean that you are all I can think about. I have never been as flighty as others my age, maybe because of all the trials I have gone through. I don't know, but I do know that I don't want an affair that will last a few months. I want it all. I loved waking up in the morning with you; I loved eating and playing chess in your quarters. You made me feel both safe and sexy at the same time. When you touched me I didn't want to vomit or run away, I wanted to move closer, to take you in my arms and love you. So don't tell me what I feel because I am more aware of my feelings than you are."  
  
"What would you have me say to such a declaration?" Severus asked softly, though with much emotion.  
  
"That you love me too, that you want me to live with you, that we'll try this and hope it works, that you feel safe in my arms too." Harry would have gone on had not Severus interrupted him mid-babble.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?" Harry asked slightly confused.  
  
"To all of it, you insufferable brat." Severus answered matter-of-factly ignoring Harry's shocked expression, which quickly turned into one of joy. "Don't expect me to suddenly be agreeable, and heaven forbid… nice."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it Sev." Harry smirked, intertwining his fingers with Severus' across the table. "But I will want to change some of your furniture and add a bit of light."  
  
"Just do not go over board, imp. I reserve the right to transfigure it all back and throw you out on your arse if I so much as see red and gold colors in my rooms." Severus snarked nastily, with a tell tale twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin now remember?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor." Severus told him. "But just remember what I said about my furniture."  
  
"Well, your bed is comfy at least."  
  
"Quite."   
  
"Let's get out of here, Sev."  
  
"As you wish. Let me just pay the tab."  
  
With little ado Severus paid Beth for their drinks and before they knew it they were walking among the masses in Hogsmeade. They didn't notice the many stares in their direction, as they were so wrapped up in each other. Every few blocks they would stop to kiss lovingly and then move on as if in a pleasant daze, ignoring the gossiping that followed them. They both watched Hogwarts get larger as they traversed the hill between Hogsmeade and the school. They stopped to stare at their home when they reached the top. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him around front so he was leaning against the taller man's chest with his head pillowed on the darker wizard's shoulder. Harry sighed peacefully as they watched the sun glint off the highest tower of Hogwarts. He was finally home. 


End file.
